Predator: Apocalypse
by d3l1ghtful1ns4n1ty
Summary: I was in a coma for months and was rescued by Bakuub, a Yautja warrior, who found me on Earth as the only survivor of a zombie outbreak. Will I ever find acceptance in my new clan? Or will they and their gods destroy me before I can prove myself? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: The Predator in this story is the Yautja from _Predator 2_ (I call him Bakuub). This story is set a couple years after when he hunted at Los Angeles (let's just say he survived the fight with Harrigan), and now he's in Omaha (where I live). This story is about me and Bakuub...and zombies...and gods...and other Predators, too. I do _not_ own Predators (I wish I did, though...then again, every Predator/Alien junkie like me wishes that). Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Chapter One **

**-Bakuub-**

Bakuub's gaze swept the ooman city, which was crawling with undead abominations. The red-skinned Yautja wondered what had happened, for the oomans to be dead and still walking around. _Perhaps their gods have punished them, _he thought with a snort. He wouldn't be surprised if they did. After all, oomans were among the most dishonorable beings in the galaxy. Bakuub did a double-take as he caught a heat signature in a medical station. Focusing on it, he saw that the ooman in the medical station (what was it called...a hospital?), and saw that she was actually alive.

Bakuub signaled a member of his hunting party, Dachande. The bulky warrior came over and asked, "Did you find something?"

"Over there," Bakuub said, pointing. "I think I've found a survivor."

Dachande looked over in the medical station. "I think you're right. Should we go investigate?"

Bakuub nodded and signaled the other four hunters in his party (Yeyinde, Guan-thwei, P'kya'vha, and Kujhade) to follow him to the hospital. Leaping from building to building, he made his way over to see if he actually found a survivor. The five warriors he was leading followed.

Bakuub blasted a hole in the ceiling of the medical station and jumped down into the building. He waited for his five hunters to enter the building before heading for the room the heat signature had come from. He extended his spear as he went, careful to watch out for walking corpses.

"I wonder what the oomans did," he heard Guan-thwei mutter.

"Who knows?" replied Kujhade with a growl of disgust. "I always knew oomans would wipe themselves out."

Dachande clicked with quiet amusement at that.

Bakuub stayed silent until they got to the room. Looking inside it, he saw a young ooman female lying on the bed. She appeared to be unconscious. The hall outside her room was covered in blood and half-devoured ooman meat. Papers and medical equipment littered the floor. Bakuub was glad he had his mask to give him fresh air; he suspected the scent of the hall wasn't too pleasant with the blood and rotting ooman flesh.

"I'm going in," he told his warriors. "Stay here and keep watch. Dachande, you come with me."

Dachande followed him into the room while the other four hunters assumed guarding positions in the hall outside the room. He broke down the door and cautiously entered the young ooman's room, raising his spear as he scanned the room for zombies.

"She was lucky," Dachande commented. "Lucky for her, none of those abominations came here looking for food."

Bakuub growled in agreement and went to the bed. The ooman was probably about fifteen years old. Carefully shifting her so he could check her body for bites, he said, "I don't think she's infected." Bakuub growled. "She's unconscious. It looks like she's been this way for a long time. Months, probably. She's thin and hasn't moved for a while."

"So what do you want to do? Bring her back to the clan?" asked Dachande.

Bakuub nodded. "She's helpless in this state with those monsters out there. And she's probably the only ooman left alive."

Dachande grunted. "Probably," he agreed. "Still, there's going to be a lot of Yautja who won't be happy about bringing an ooman to the clan."

"What other choice do we have, short of leaving her here for one of those creatures to eat? Or leaving her to die of starvation or dehydration?" said Bakuub.

"We could always kill her," Dachande said dismissively. "Put her out of her misery."

Bakuub rolled his amber eyes under his mask. Dachande _would_ say that. "We take her," he decided firmly. He carefully scooped the ooman up into his arms, amazed at how light she was. She needed medical attention, water, and nourishment fast.

Bakuub carried her out into the hall.

"What is _that_?" demended Kujhade.

"A survivor," Bakuub said. "She's coming with us."

The hunters exchanged glances, obviously not liking his decision.

"Are you sure about this, Bakuub?" said P'kya'vha. The older warrior didn't seem to be disgusted by him saving a ooman, but concerned.

"Yes," Bakuub replied. He blasted another hole in the ceiling. Shifting the ooman so he carried her in one arm, he leaped up to the roof of the medical station.

The five warriors followed him. They quickly made their way back to the ship to report to the Elders and get off the walking graveyard of a planet.

I know, it's kinda short, but the chapters will get longer. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Enjoy the zombie-slaying action in this chapter! Oh, and thanks to kindgirl12, EverlastingLife, and the anonymous reader who posted the wonderful, encouraging reviews to my first chapter. I really appreciate it.

**Chapter Two**

**-Bakuub-**

Bakuub and his team made their way back to their ship, which they had landed just outside the infested city. Because he didn't want to shake up or possibly hurt the ooman he was carrying, he chose to travel along the streets. Which caused another problem; it was crawling with the undead. They all started limping toward him, their harsh moans filling the air. Bakuub quickly extended his wristblades, slashing the head off the closest zombie. The undead creature's body fell to the street with a dull _thump_, its head hitting the concrete a couple seconds after its body. Glancing back at his hunting party, he saw the five hunters had joined him on the streets and were fighting off large groups of the zombies. Bakuub growled and slung the ooman female over his shoulder so he could fight with both hands. She was so thin and light, he hardly felt her weight on his shoulder.

Bakuub extended his spear and plunged it into the belly of one of the zombies, then pulled it free. To his surprise, the creature kept coming at him, not noticing the hole through its middle. Bakuub hissed in surprise and slashed at its neck with his wristblades, partially severing its head from its neck. And still, it refused to die. With a growl of frusteration, he sliced the rest of the neck, and it finally fell.

"Aim for the head!" he roared to his hunting party over the moans of the undead creatures.

He continued to slice off heads and break through skulls with his spear and wristblades, getting spattered with black, dead blood. Bakuub was careful to make sure the ooman stayed balanced on his broad shoulder, away from the gaping jaws of the zombies. As more and more zombies joined the horde trying to devour Bakuub and his hunters, he realized that they might be overwhelmed with the sheer numbers of the undead. Hearing a howl of agony, he looked over at Guan-thwei, who was surrounded by a particularly large crowd of dead oomans. To Bakuub's horror, he saw the black-spotted warrior bleeding heavily from several deep bite wounds, splattered with just as much of his own green blood as black ooman blood. He was being eaten alive by the horde as he fought, dying from blood loss. Bakuub started shooting plasma bolts through the heads of the zombies near the young warrior.

"Guan-thwei!" Bakuub barked, "Get onto the roofs!"

Bakuub leapt over to the mass of undead creatures surrounding his comrade, slicing off heads and shooting plasma bolts into the crowd. He was joined by Guan-thwei's friend, Yeyinde, who slew every zombie in his way, determination gleaming in his yellow-green eyes. Even as he fought to get to Guan-thwei (while fending off the undead attempting to sink their teeth into him and the ooman he carried), he could see it was futile. Guan-thwei was dying, being eaten alive. He hardly had the strength to slash his weapons, let alone get onto the roof of the nearest building. Even if he somehow did manage to get to the roof, he'd die before he could get medical attention.

Guan-thwei seemed to know this. "Go!" he barked, trying to summon the strength to shout over the moans of the undead oomans. "Get to the ship!"

Yeyinde froze for a moment. "What are you saying? Come on!"

Bakuub grabbed Yeyinde's arm. "There's nothing we can do," he said loudly, as he continued to keep the walking dead away from himself and the ooman. "He's not going to make it." He could hear the regret in his voice; he liked the young hunter and didn't want him to die by being eaten alive by undead monsters.

Yeyinde glanced helplessly at his friend. Guan-thwei was almost dead, surrounded by the monsters that were tearing off pieces of his green flesh. He reached for his wrist computer. Bakuub realized what he was going to do-he was activating self-destruct.

"We have to go _now_!" Bakuub roared.

Yanking Yeyinde's arm to make him follow, he quickly scaled up the side of a building. He knew he had no choice but to jump on the roofs of the buildings, as it was the quickest way to get through the city. He glanced back and saw the other four hunters following his lead. They were all bleeding from bite and scratch wounds, but their wounds could be healed. Pressing the ooman close to his chest to prevent her from getting jarred too much, he leaped quickly through the city.

They just barely made it out of range of the bomb in time. Even at the distance they made in the short amount of time, Bakuub still felt an intense wave of heat from the explosive on his back. He staggered a bit, but recovered quickly. He looked back and saw the buildings collapsing and burning from Guan-thwei's bomb. Looking around, he saw that the other four hunters had survived. Yeyinde was gazing at the area where his friend had died. Bakuub glanced down at the ooman and was glad to see she didn't seem hurt or shaken up. She had some blood splattered on her, but it wasn't her blood.

Bakuub signaled for his hunting party to follow him, and made his way back to the ship.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thank you for reading! Thanks to nuttex and Cynnae for the great reviews on Chapter Two. And Cynnae, thank you for the suggestion, and I see how the wording could have been a bit better on that sentence. Anyway, enjoy Chapter Three!

**Chapter Three**

**-Bakuub-**

Bakuub and his hunting party returned to the ship, where his brother, Al'nagara, was guarding it. The young medic was killing a small group of zombies that had wandered outside the city. He watched with approval at Al'nagara's skills; even though he was a medic, he was obviously practicing his fighting.

Al'nagara finished killing the undead, then looked over at the group of hunters. "What in Cetanu's name happened?" he exclaimed. "Where's Guan-thwei?"

Bakuub felt a stab of regret and guilt. If he hadn't insisted on taking the ooman and traveling on the streets, Guan-thwei would still be alive. "The whole city is dead," he said. "Or dead in the sense that the oomans were dead and still walking around. We found a survivor, and Guan-thwei activated self-destruct. He was being eaten alive by those abominations."

Al'nagara let out a hiss of surprise, and motioned for them to get on the ship. "I'll look over your wounds, then see to the ooman."

Bakuub waited for his four hunters to enter the ship before walking aboard. They headed to the medical bay of the ship, where Al'nagara had prepared some healing gel. He immediately went to work on Kujhade, who was bleeding the most heavily. The pasty yellow hunter hissed in pain from the healing gel as Al'nagara spread it over his wounds. Bakuub strode over to a medical bed and laid the ooman on it. _We got there just in time to save her life,_ Bakuub thought. _I just hope it was worth it._

He stayed silent as Al'nagara healed his comrades' wounds, pondering what had happened. They had gone to N'ithya to hunt, but had found an infestation of walking dead. Guan-thwei had died for the ooman survivor he had insisted on saving. Yeyinde probably hated Bakuub now...and Bakuub didn't blame him. He had lost his closest friend for the sake of an ooman.

"Bakuub?"

Bakuub realized that Al'nagara was trying to get his attention. His brother was looking concerned.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Everyone else has had their wounds mended," Al'nagara said. "You should get those closed up." He gestured at Bakuub's arms.

He just realized that he had some bite wounds as well; he hadn't noticed he'd been wounded during the fight and escape from the city. Bakuub nodded for Al'nagara to take care of them, hardly noticing the pain. He was too preoccupied with his thoughts to pay much attention to pain.

Al'nagara grimaced as he finished. "I can hardly see the wounds through this foul blood," he said. "You should go wash off. It smells horrible."

Bakuub nodded absently. "Can you take a look at her while I do?"

Al'nagara looked down at the ooman and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Bakuub left the medical bay, heading to his quarters. Once there, he locked the door and took a deep breath to steady himself. Shaking his head, he stripped himself of armor, then went to clean off the thick blood spattered on his skin. He immediately wished he hadn't removed his mask; the blood _did_ smell foul. The dead, black ooman blood smelled like rotting flesh. He snarled with disgust and held his breath as he stepped into the pool of water, scrubbing the blood off. As he cleaned, he wondered what would happen to the ooman if she ever woke and recovered. Would she be killed, or allowed to live in the clan? It was hard to say; he knew several Yautja might possibly attempt to kill her, and he wasn't sure if even the Elders would allow her in the clan.  
Perhaps...if she could be trained, she could have a chance to prove herself. He let out a low growl of frusteration. He hoped the ooman would be allowed to live, otherwise Guan-thwei's death and his team's injuries would be for nothing. Bakuub growled as he finished washing himself off. Taking in a small breath, he was glad to find that the stench was mostly washed off, faint enough to ignore. Quickly putting his armor back on, he went to check on the ooman.

...

"How is she?"

Al'nagara looked up as Bakuub entered the medical bay. The ooman female was lying on the medical bed, hooked up to several montiors.

"She's been unconscious for at least four Earth months. I believe she's in a coma," Al'nagara reported. "She has some recently healed wounds; I'm guessing she was in some kind of accident. She has been off medical care for weeks."

"Because the medics were eaten and turned into undead," commented Bakuub dryly.

"You got to her just in time," Al'nagara said. "She's dehydrated and her body has been surviving by burning fat and some muscle for a couple weeks."

Bakuub nodded. "Will she recover?"

"I'm not sure," admitted Al'nagara. "It's possible that she will die in her coma. But she doesn't have too much brain damage and her organs are intact, so I think there's a good chance she'll survive."

"Good," said Bakuub. "I don't want her to die; not after losing Guan-thwei."

Al'nagara nodded in understanding. "You should go contact the Elders and let them know what's happened. You'll need their permission to let the ooman in the clan."

"I know," said Bakuub. "I just hope they will allow it."

Hope you enjoyed Chapter Three. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone who reviewed my previous chapters-they are very encouraging to me, and I'm glad to know that people are enjoying my story! I'm going to update as often as I can. Enjoy Chapter Four! Oh, and in case you don't know, N'ithya is the Yautja word for "earth", so that's what they're calling Earth in the story.

**Chapter Four**

**-Bakuub-**

Bakuub hesitated before opening a communication link to the clanship, considering what to say to the Elders regarding the current state N'ithya was in, and the ooman he'd brought back with them. He knew how insane it was going to sound, to say that dead oomans were crawling the planet-he'd be hard-pressed to get them to believe him. Not to mention, it might be difficult to convince them to allow the ooman to live. Bakuub shook his head and opened the link.

It took a few moments before someone answered. The Elder that had answered his call was his Bhu'ja, the oldest Yautja in the clan. He was half-blind and half-deaf in his old age, but his pale amber eyes still burned with cunning and intelligence. Bakuub thumped his chest in a gesture of respect for the Elder. Bhu'ja nodded in return.

"Bakuub, why have you called? Shouldn't you be hunting right now?" Bhu'ja asked in his snarling rasp of a voice. Despite the growling rasp of his voice, his tone wasn't overly harsh.

Bakuub drew in a deep breath, then recounted the day's events to the Elder. Bhu'ja was silent throughout the report, his face an unreadable mask. He was quiet for a long minute after Bakuub finished, which only added to the warrior's building anxiety. He kept his expression calm, refusing to appear afraid in front of the much older hunter.

"Are you cerain every ooman was dead?" asked Bhu'ja finally.

"Everyone in the area we were going to hunt in," replied Bakuub. "Everyone except the ooman we found."

"Whatever happened there might not have spread throughout the entire planet," Bhu'ja pointed out. "There could be entire continents untouched by these undead creatures."

Bakuub knew the Elder was right-there was a possibility that only part of N'ithya was infested. "What would you have me do, Elder?" he asked. "Look for an untouched part of the world and leave the ooman there?"

Bhu'ja looked thoughtful for a moment, considering the options available. "I will have to discuss this with the other Elders," he said finally. "Come back to the clanship and bring the ooman with you. Perhaps we will sent out a search party to check if the infestation is worldwide. We will decide on the ooman's fate then."

Bakuub nodded. "Very well," he said, respecting the Yautja Elder's judgement.

Bhu'ja cut the link, probably to go discuss the issue with the other five Elders of the clan. Bakuub let out a hiss of relief; the report with Bhu'ja had gone much better than he'd thought it would. He was glad that Bhu'ja was the one to answer instead of someone like Mar'cte, a ruthless Elder who probably would have ordered him to kill the ooman...or worse, leave her on N'ithya. Bakuub wondered how that ooman could have such good luck, to have been found at just the right time and to have Bhu'ja there when Bakuub called. _No one is that lucky, _Bakuub thought. _It _must _be the will of the gods for her to survive!_ If it really was their will for the ooman to live, Bakuub knew he would make sure she got that chance. If there was one thing he knew about the gods, it was that you don't mess with their plans and their will; you go along with them.

...

After setting the ship on course to the clanship, Bakuub went to the training room, hoping that practicing with his weapons would help him forget the mess they were in. He entered the room and saw Yeyinde and Dachande sparring with wristblades. Yeyinde's expression was a fierce scowl that Bakuub rarely saw on the easygoing warrior. The green splotched hunter saw Bakuub enter the room and his eyes narrowed. He didn't even flinch, expecting as much, careful to keep his expression calm. Bakuub walked over to Dachande and Yeyinde, nodding to both of them.

"We're going back to the clanship with the ooman," he reported. "Bhu'ja is going to speak to the Elders about the situation."

Yeyinde growled softly. "You better hope that ooman survives," he snarled.

Dachande and Bakuub looked at him in surprise. Bakuub had thought that Yeyinde would want to kill the ooman, not save her.

Yeyinde noticed their shock. "What? Did you think I would want the ooman to die, after my friend died to save her?"

Bakuub put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about Guan-thwei. It was never my intention to have one of my hunters die to help save an ooman. I promise to you, I will do everything I can to help her."

Yeyinde eyed him with a cold look. "I'll hold you to your word, Bakuub. You better not go back on it."

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Special thanks to EverlastingLife for your great reviews of Predator: Apocalypse. Thanks a lot for reading! Enjoy Chapter Five!

**Chapter Five**

**-Bakuub-**

The ooman female's condition didn't change at all during the trip to the clanship. She was still in her coma, thin and weakened. Even though she was under good care with Al'nagara, Bakuub still feared she might die. She needed to get to the clanship quickly, to get more expert medical attention. Although, Bakuub thought, who _would_ be an expert for her condition? She was ooman, after all, and they didn't have experts on ooman medical care. Perhaps Luar-lce would know-the older medic _did_ know more about oomans than most Yautja, even the Elders. Bakuub intended to put her under Luar-lce's care when they got to the clanship. More to give himself something to do than anything else, Bakuub kept himself busy and distracted by spending his time in the training room, practicing with his spear and wristblades. He was sometimes joined by Dachande or Kujhade, who seemed just as anxious as he was.

Bakuub's tension rose as the clanship came in sight, wondering if the Elders would allow the young ooman into the clan. He knew that Bhu'ja probably argued for her, but he also knew that some of them would want nothing to do with her. He went to the medical bay, where Al'nagara was carefully removing the wires that connected to the monitors. Bakuub took his arm as he began to scoop the ooman into his arms.

"I'll carry her," Bakuub said.

Al'nagara nodded and stood aside, letting his brother take the ooman into his strong arms. Together, they made their way to the front of the ship, where P'kya'vha was docking their hunting ship into the clanship. The brown striped warrior set down the ship and waited for the air locks to close before lowering the ramp. Bakuub exited the ship first, carrying the ooman. Al'nagara and his hunting party followed him onto the clanship.

The youngest of the Elders, Jehdin, was waiting for them. He gestured for Bakuub to follow him before heading toward the Elders' chamber of the ship. Bakuub glanced back at his hunters, then followed Jehdin through the corridors of the huge ship. Many of the Yautja in the halls stopped and stared at him and the ooman he carried in his arms as he passed. Some of the stares were curious, some hostile. All were looks of disbelief. Bakuub pointedly ingnored them, glad he'd kept his mask on to hide his expression. Bakuub entered the Elders' chamber with Jehdin, who stood by the other five Elders: Bhu'ja, Gry'sui-bpe, Kv'var-de, Th'syra, and Kuty'y'ae. Bakuub bowed as low as he dared with the weakened ooman in his arms.

"Rise," said Gry'sui-bpe.

Bakuub obeyed, squaring his broad shoulders. He managed not to shrink away from the Elders' burning glares.

"We still have not come to an agreement as to what to do with this ooman," rasped Bhu'ja finally. "It is not an easy decision to make."

"Of course it is," snorted Th'syra. "Leave her on N'ithya, where she belongs."

Gry'sui-bpe growled in agreement. Bakuub wasn't surprised that Gry'sui-bpe didn't seem to like the ooman; he had always disliked the pyode amedha. Bakuub himself had nearly been killed and captured by oomans, but he didn't completely hate them.

"But she would be eaten by the dead crawling the streets," pointed out Kuty'y'ae. "Would you have an innocent die a death like that?"

Bakuub had known that Kuty'y'ae would side with him and the ooman. His father had been good friends with Kuty'y'ae before he'd died, and Bakuub was also close to the Elder. Kuty'y'ae was also more open-minded about other species, and more open to different viewpoints. He had once fought alongside an ooman, and marked him, when he was younger-that was probably why he had more respect for the oomans than most Yautja.

"Innocent?" said Th'syra. "How do you know if this ooman is innocent? For all we know, she could be just as dishonorable as the rest of her race."

"She is a young female," said Bhu'ja calmly. "She's not even a fully grown. It isn't right to allow a child to die like that. Besides, it would be dishonorable to leave her to die, helpless, on N'ithya."

"But the planet may not be completely overrun," pointed out Gry'sui-bpe. "We wouldn't be leaving her helpless if we left her with her own kind."

"Which is why she should be allowed to stay as we send out search teams," Jehdin said.

Kv'var-de growled. "And what if they find nothing? Why should we allow an _ooman_ into our clan?"

Bhu'ja looked thoughtful. "Perhaps she could learn our way, become part of the clan. She could be given a chance to prove herself, train and take a trial."

"And what Arbiturator in the right mind would train her?" demanded Kv'var-de. "She's probably too weak to fight after being unconscious for months."

Bakuub knew it was disrespectful to speak out without permission, but he couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth. "I would train her. And teach her our way."

All the Elders looked at him. A few were shocked, a few angry.

"_You_?" exclaimed Th'syra. "You're not an Arbiturator! What makes you think you could teach her our way?"

He was silenced as Bhu'ja raised a hand. "Interesing, Bakuub. You would really be willing to try and teach an ooman our way? What is your interest in her?"

Bakuub's masked eyes met the gaze of the ancient Yautja. "Guan-thwei, a hunter in my party, died while we were trying to get her out of the city. If she dies, his sacrifice is for nothing. I swore to Yeyinde I would do everything I can to help her." His chest swelled as he drew himself up to his full height. "And I swear it to all of you, too. I swear on my honor."

There were hisses and chatters of surprise in the chamber. He was making one of the most binding of oaths. If he went back on or failed an oath sworn on his honor, he would have to take his own life to retain any honor he might have left.

Jehdin faced the other Elders. "He is right," he said. "One of our hunters died to save this ooman. Would you really have him give up his life for nothing? She deserves a chance."

The Elders were silent, obviously thinking over the situation. Bakuub felt like he would suffocate with the tension. Finally, they seemed to come to a silent agreement.

"Very well," Bhu'ja said. "She will stay while we send out search parties. If there are oomans we can leave her with, that is what we'll do. If not, she will be allowed to recover, then you will train her." Bhu'ja gazed at him with an unusually stern, sharp look. "She will take the Kainde Amedha Chiva to prove herself. Guan-thwei's sacrifice and the ooman's life will be your responsibility."

"I understand," Bakuub said. Almost weak with relief, he silently thanked the gods for sparing her...for now.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Suggestions are always welcome. We'll be getting into the part where the Yautja gods come in, so be looking for Chaper Six!


	6. Chapter 6

Autho Note: I do not own Predators. I got information on Yautja gods from this website: .. I'm not sure if it's correct (then again, when in the books would it go into great detail about Predator gods?), but I like the info on the site, so I'm going to use it. Again, thanks to everyone who continues to read and review my story. Enjoy Chapter Six! This is where the gods come into the story.

**Chapter Six**

**-The Gods-**

"I still don't understand why you're protecting this ooman," said Cetanu.

The gods had met in their sacred hall, to discuss Lil-ka's protection of the ooman female. About half of them disagreed with the goddess of life's decision, their displeasure clear on their expressions, but none of them wanted to invoke the powerful goddess's wrath.

"She is helpless," Lil'-ka said, "And she does not deserve to die. There is no one left on N'ithya. She would have died if I hadn't protected her."

"Even if she does survive her coma, there's no way she can survive the Kainde Amedha Chiva," pointed out Cetanu. "And she'll probably be killed by one of the Yautja in the clan, anyway."

"Oomans have adapted to Yautja culture before," said Dto-Hult'ah thoughtfully. "She could learn, and survive."

Dto-hult'ah and Guan-nrak'ytara seemed to be the only ones who sided with Lil-ka.

Kayana snorted. "No she can't," she said to her mate. "She's small and weakened from her coma. Even fully grown oomans have trouble adapting and surviving in a Yautja clan."

"The Elders are being overly harsh with her," Lil-ka said fiercely. "She's a young female, and the last of her race! Why would they have her fight for her life in the Kainde Amedha Chiva?"

"To prove herself, of course," Judha-sain'ja said. "There is no room for weaklings in the clan."

The water and time god bravely met Lil-ka's angry glare.

"If she's the last ooman, then her race is extinct anyway," added Kayana. "So why bother saving her? Just because she's an 'innocent'?"

Lil-ka looked close to erupting with anger. Already, her Avenger form was beginning to show. "It would be _murder_ to let her die on N'ithya, and it would be murder to send her into a Kainde Amedha Chiva!"

"Lil-ka," said Cetanu. "I know you want to protect this ooman, but she _must_ be able to prove herself. Otherwise, no one in the clan is going to accept her. You know that."

Mara'khen snorted. "She won't even survive training. The ooman will probably have a heart attack just from waking on the clanship."

"We should probably destroy her, and put her out of her misery...and the misery she will endure if she wakes," Kayana said.

"Guan-thwei died to save her," Lil-ka said. "Does the sacrifice of a Yautja mean nothing to you?"

"You have a point, my mate," said Cetanu. He looked deep in thought.

"Then she should have a chance to live," Lil-ka snapped.

"Then you should see it is best for her to train and take the chiva," said Cetanu. His golden-eyed gaze swept over the gods gathered in the large hall. "It will be up to her to prove herself and survive." He held up a clawed hand for silence as Lil-ka began to protest. "You may guide her as she trains, but you are not to help in any way during the Kainde Amedha Chiva."

"And how is she going to live long enough to take it, when there's going to be Yautja trying to kill her?" said Judha-sain'ja.

"As I said, she must prove herself, and that includes standing up to challenges," Cetanu said. "We can't protect her from being challenged-every Yautja must face their opponents and challengers, and if she's to be part of the clan, she is no different." He paused. "As for her having a heart attack when she wakes, as you put it," he continued, nodding to Jud'ha-sain'ja, "we will send her a message."

He looked at Guan-nrak'ytara, who had stayed silent throughout the discussion.

"I will send her a dream message?" she guessed. When the death god nodded, she vanished to talk to the ooman in her dreams.

Cetanu turned to Lil-ka. "This is all the help and mercy she gets from us," he said.

Lil-ka still didn't look happy, but she nodded. Without another word, she vanished. Cetanu sighed, knowing how difficult it would be to regain his mate's favor after this. _All this trouble for an ooman,_ he thought. _I just hope she's worth it._


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Again, I do not own Predators...and never will. As usual, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcomed, as long as you aren't _too_ harsh with your criticism. Enjoy Chapter 7! Additional note: The chapters for Jillian are told in first-person point of view because I'm using myself in the story, so these chapters are told from my point of view. Also, I do not know the actual name of Predator clans, so I made up a name for one.

**Chapter Seven**

**-Jillian-**

I was standing in a large round room, which reminded me of the hall of the Greek gods. Except that this room seemed even more beautiful and grand than the descriptions of the Greek gods' hall. I was so busy gazing around in wonder that I failed to notice someone enter the room.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" came a voice behind me.

Startled, I spun around and saw...I don't know what she was. She looked like a woman with a crab-like face. Her smallish mouth was surrounded by four tusk-tipped mandibles, and she had a broad, domed forehead. Long black dreadlocks grew out from under her crest surrounding her forehead. She was dressed in flowing, airy white robes and had large feathered wings.

"Do not be afraid," she said. "I will not hurt you."

"W-who are you?" I asked, wide eyed. Was she some kind of angel?

"My name is Guan-nrak'ytara," she said. "Night Guardian in your language. I am a Yautja goddess, the ruler of dreams, air, and inspiration."

"A Yautja goddess?" I echoed. "What's Yautja? Where am I?"

Guan-nrak'ytara made an odd clattering trill noise that I interpreted as laughter. "In your dreams, of course."

"M-my dreams? Am I asleep?" I asked.

She suddenly grew sober. "No, young one. You are in a coma, which you have been in for months. You are currently on the clanship of a Yautja clan called the Ikthya-de clan," she explained.

"What do you mean, a ship?" I said, completely confused. "Do you mean that Yautja is a type of alien?"

She seemed to smile. "Yes, they aren't from N'ithya, your planet. A warrior named Bakuub found you on your planet and saved you by bringing you to his clan. The Elders have decided that once you wake and recover, you will be trained and given a chance to prove yourself."

I swallowed hard. "So, what happened on Earth?"

Guan-nrak'ytara shook her head. "I don't know," she admitted. "All I know is that the oomans are dead and still walking the planet. You were the only survivor. It was only Lil-ka's intervention that saved your life."

"Lil-ka?"

"She is the goddess of life," she explained. "She convinced the other gods to spare you, and let you live to prove yourself."

"I see..." I said. "So I'm going to be trained...for what, exactly?"

The goddess hissed. "For the Kainde Amedha Chiva...the Hard Meat Trial. It is a test of strength every Yautja hunter must take to prove himself." She shook her head. "The kainde amedha are very difficult to kill, even for strong Yautja warriors." She looked me right in the eyes. "You _must_ train hard if you want to survive this test."

I shivered and shook my head. "How?" I said, scared. "Did...Lil-ka save me from zombies only so I can be killed in a test?"

"Peace, little one," said Guan-nrak'ytara soothingly. "Lil-ka will guide you during your training with Bakuub and protect you from those who may try to kill you. You will not be alone."

I nodded, though I was still doubtful and very afraid. "So...there are no survivors, other than me? Everyone else is..."

"Dead," she confirmed. When she saw the look on my face, she said, "I'm sorry, little one. But you must not lose hope. You have me, Lil-ka, and Dto-hult'ah on your side, as well as several Yautja warriors. We will help you strengthen yourself and guide you so you can become stronger."

"Thank you," I said. I took a deep breath. "Thank you for telling me all this."

"Of course," Guan-nrak'ytara replied. She looked off in the distance for a moment. "You know, one of Bakuub's warriors, Guan-thwei died while they were trying to get you out of the city. Even though you may feel alone, since your race is gone, you will have support from some of the Yautja. Don't forget that."

I nodded in understanding, in my mind thinking that if someone had died saving me, I couldn't let it be for nothing. "Then for...uh...Guan-thwei," I said, forgetting the name for a moment, "I will train hard." I somehow felt stronger now that I had a purpose.

She looked glad for my promise. "Good. Perhaps one day I shall bring Guan-thwei's spirit with me, so you can speak to him in your dreams. But for now, all I am here for is to warn you of what is to come."

"I appreciate it," I said. I meant it.

"Before I go," Guan-nrak'ytara said, "Tell me what your name is, young one."

"My name is Jillian," I said.

"J'ill-an," she said. The pronunciation was slightly off, but it was close enough. "Farewell."

Before I could say goodbye or anything else, she and the hall faded away, making everything go black. All I felt was a comforting, warm feeling that she had left me with to soothe me, letting me rest in peace.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Predators belong to Fox, not me. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed Predator: Apocalypse. Note: Once I get my computer to hook up to my printer, I'll post pictures of the characters on deviantArt. Aaaaanyway, enjoy Chapter Eight!

**Chapter Eight**

**-Luar-lce-**

Luar-lce looked at Al'nagara, his face a blank, emotionless mask as he thought things through. Inside his mind, confusion and eagerness raged within him. His former apprentice had finished telling him the events that had taken place on N'ithya, and that the ooman was going to be brought to him for him to help her wake and recover. Luar-lce had a strange facination with oomans, and he knew more about them than any Yautja in the clan. The older, gray-striped medic was going through several explainations for the walking dead that his mind thought up.

"Do you think you'll be able to help her?" asked Al'nagara hopefully.

Luar-lce paused. "Perhaps. The most I can do is monitor her health and give her medications that will give her body the nutrients she needs. Other than that, it's up to her and the will of the gods to wake her." He snorted. "And don't forget that the Elders must approve her first." Which he doubted would happen.

Al'nagara was about to say something when his brother, Bakuub, came into the medical bay, carrying a teenage ooman in his arms. Luar-lce immediately knew that she was young, probably fourteen or fifteen years old. She was thin for her height and age, dehydrated and malnourished.

"Hello, Luar-lce," greeted Bakuub.

Luar-lce nodded to him. "Put her on the medical bed right there," he said, pointing.

Bakuub strode over to the bed he'd indicated and, with surprising gentleness, laid her on it. Luar-lce immediately went to work hooking her up to several monitors, taking out the shots of medication she would need.

"So, Bakuub, did the Elders approve her?" asked Luar-lce.

Bakuub managed not to growl, though it was a huge effort. "When she has woken and recovered, she will be trained...and she will take the Kainde Amedha Chiva."

The medic froze. "_What_?" he exclaimed. "The trial will kill her! Besides, who will train her?"

"I will be her trainer," Bakuub said. He looked determined...but afraid for the ooman. "I'm just worried that she will not survive."

Luar-lce quickly did an examination of the ooman. "Hmm...She seems to have been well-muscled, before her body began to consume her muscles. When she wakes, she will have to rebuild it. But she must be pretty strong. It may not be as hard as you think."

"So first, I will have to focus on building muscle..." Bakuub said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Luar-lce confirmed. He glanced at the red-striped hunter with a chuckle of amusement. "You need to rest, Bakuub." He overrode his protests, saying, "That's a direct order from the cheif medic. Go see Dhi'ki-de and Ikthala."

Bakuub seemed to brighten at the mention of his mate, Dhi'ki-de, and his young son, Ikthala. "Very well," he said, his resolve to stay with the ooman crumbling in favor of seeing his family. "Take good care of her."

Luar-lce chuckled and nodded as he left the medical bay.

"Nice thinking," Al'nagara said.

Luar-lce looked up at him. "Shouldn't you go see your mate and daughter as well?"

Al'nagara nodded. "I was going to go see Da'dtou-di and Rjet after seeing if you need me for anything."

"I can handle the ooman," Luar-lce assured him.

"I'll come later to check on her," Al'nagara said as he left.

Luar-lce nodded absently. He urged Bakuub and Al'nagara to visit their mates and pups as often as they could, only because he firmly believed in maintaining a strong relationship with your mate and pups. His own mate, R'ka-thwei, had died many seasons ago, which only proved his point that spending time with your loved ones was as important as hunting.

Luar-lce shook his head, wrenching his mind back to the present, returning his mind to his work.

Hope you liked Chapter Eight! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Again, I _do not_ own Predators in any way, except for my characters and story. This is purely fan-made. everyone who continues to read and review Predator: Apocalypse. Enjoy Chapter Nine!

**Chapter Nine**

**-Bakuub-**

Roughly a month had passed and still the ooman he'd saved hadn't woken up. Her condition was noticably better-she no longer looked on the edge of death, as her body wasn't as thin and malnourished since she was under Luar-lce's care. The medic was proud of the progress she'd made, and was confident that she'd wake soon. He seemed glad for the chance to help the ooman.

_He's always been too interested in oomans for my liking,_ Bakuub thought. _But now I'm glad he knows so much about them. She'd be a lot worse if she didn't have Luar-lce helping her._

Most of the time, Bakuub didn't worry about the ooman-he was able to forget the situation when he was with his mate and son. Dhi'ki-de was sorry to hear about Guan-thwei, and glad that he was alive. His three-season-old son, Ikthala, asked endless questions about the ooman female in the medical bay, and about oomans in general, much to his parents' amusement.

"He's going to end up just like Luar-lce if he keeps this up," chuckled Dhi'ki-de.

Ikthala looked up at his mother with an almost indigant expression on his face. "No I won't," he insisted. "I'm gonna be a hunter, like Father!"

"Of course you will, my son," Bakuub said with a trill of laughter.

"Do you think the ooman will wake up?" asked Dhi'ki-de.

"She has a good chance, and the luck of the gods on her side," Bakuub replied. "I'm sure she will." He paused. "It's what will happen to her _after_ she wakes that bothers me."

Dhi'ki-de nodded in understanding. "It was good of you to offer to train her," she said after a moment.

He looked at his creamy-brown-striped mate in surprise. "It was?" He didn't know she approved of his decision.

"Of course," Dhi'ki-de said seriously. "She's the last of her kind, and everyone she knows is dead. It'll be good for her to have someone like you to teach her."

"Can I meet her when she wakes?" asked Ikthala.

Bakuub growled with amusement. "I'm sure you can."

Ikthala looked like he was about to chatter something excitedly when they heard frantic knocking on their door. Bakuub strode over to it and opened it, to find Al'nagara standing there, out of breath.

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

Al'nagara paused for a moment to regain his breath. "S-she's awake!"

Cliffhanger! Sorry it's so short-it's more of a teaser chapter. More to come soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Sorry for the cliffhanger for Chapter 9. Thanks to everyone who reads/reviews Predator: Apocalypse. I do not own Predators. Enjoy Chapter Ten, everyone!

**Chapter Ten**

**-Jillian-**

I had woken up just a few minutes ago. At first, everything had been blurry and unfocused, as my eyes hadn't been open in months, but after a moment everything cleared up. I was in the ship's hospital, lying on a bed with wires hooking me up to a few health montiors. The walls were black, carved with intricate and strangely beautiful red markings. A pulsing golden light came from the ceiling (_Note: Just imagine the lights like the Yautja ship from Predator 2)_, dimly lighting the room. I was about to sit up when I heard someone talk next to me.

"You're finally awake!"

I sat up and looked at the speaker. He was a Yautja with creamy white skin that was striped with thick gray bands and light gray eyes. He was wearing metallic silvery-gray armor and a necklace of bones around his neck. His thick black dreadlocks had two or three streaks of gray in them.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice rough from not using it in months.

"My name is Luar-lce," he said. "Means 'moon' in English. What is your name?"

"Jillian," I said, looking around. The ground was covered in a strange fog. I didn't recognize the strange medical equipment in the room.

"You don't seem surprised to be here," Luar-lce commented.

"Guan-nrak'ytara told me about what happened," I said absently.

Luar-lce stared at me in disbelief. "What?"

"Guan-nrak'ytara," I said. "She came to me in my dreams. She told me what happened. Lil-ka was protecting me, and Bakuub saved me, right?"

"He did," Luar-lce said, still looking stunned. "And I have been helping you recover."

"Thank you," I said.

Just then, someone else came into the room. This Yautja was much younger than Luar-lce. He had pale red stripes and yellow eyes, and was a bit shorter than Luar-lce.

The stranger saw me and gave a startled exclaimation. He said something to Luar-lce in their own language.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"His name is Al'nagara. It means 'long sword'," Luar-lce explained. "He was my apprentice a few years ago. He helped you as well."

"Can you thank him for me?"

"Of course." Luar-lce relayed my thanks to Al'nagara, who said something in return. "He says you're welcome, and he's glad you're awake," Luar-lce said. He said something else to Al'nagara, who left.

"What did you say?" asked.

"I told him to get Bakuub and the Elders," Luar-lce explained.

I nodded. I was glad I'd get to meet and thank Bekuub for saving me. "Do any of them speak English?"

Luar-lce made that odd clattering trill that I guessed was laughter. "Bakuub only speaks a little. Bhu'ja, Kuty'y'ae, and Kv'var-de, three of the Elders, speak English fluently. The other three don't."

"What do their names mean?" I asked. If I was going to stay with the Yautja, I was going to need to learn their language.

"'Bhu'ja' means 'ghost', and 'kv'var-de' is 'hunter'," Luar-lce said. "'Kuty'y'ae' is a type of animal, a six-legged reptile." He paused, then added, "It's good that you are trying to start learning our language."

I smiled.

Just then, Al'nagara returned with seven Yautja. Six of them were very old, and obviously the Elders. The younger Yautja that looked like an older version of Al'nagara was Bakuub. I wondered if they were related.

"J'ill-an, this is Bhu'ja," the oldest Elder with pasty yellow-white skin and pale eyes, "Kuty'y'ae," the Elder with blue-green spots and green eyes, "Kv'var-de," a fierce-looking Yautja with bloodred skin and jet-black stripes, "Jehdin," a younger Elder with unusual dark violet-blue stripes and blue-gray eyes, "Th'syra," the one with dark gray bands like Luar-lce's, "Gry'sui-bpe," the one with shorter dreadlocks and rich brown splotches, "and Bakuub," introduced Luar-lce. He thumped his chest and bowed in a gesture of respect for the Elders. I quickly did the same.

"So. You're finally awake," said Kv'var-de with barely suppressed venom in his voice.

I blinked, taken aback by his obvious dislike. "Y-yes."

"Her name is J'ill-an," said Luar-lce.

I saw that at least half of the Elders didn't want me there. I swallowed hard, wondering why they seemed to hate me.

You don't seem afraid," said Bhu'ja. His raspy, growling voice had a kinder tone to it.

"Guan-nrak'ytara came to her in her dreams," Luar-lce explained.

Bhu'ja translated this for the other Yautja.

"Impossible," said Kv'var-de.

"How else would she know the name of Yautja goddesses? Or that Bakuub saved her?" Luar-lce said.

"You could have told her," growled Kv'var-de.

Luar-lce shook his head. "She said that Guan-nrak'ytara told her that Lil-ka was protecting her and Bakuub was the one to save her. J'ill-an said this only a minute after she woke."

Bhu'ja translated again for the Yautja who didn't speak English. Bakuub looked surprised that a Yautja goddess had spoken to me in my dreams. Th'syra said something with a growl.

"My father wonders why the gods would protect an ooman," Luar-lce translated.

"Your father?" I could see the resemblance; the gray bands and light gray eyes.

"Did the goddess of dreams also tell you that you are to be trained and that you must pass the Kainde Amedha Chiva?" asked Kuty'y'ae.

I was glad that he didn't seem to hate me. "Yes, but she didn't tell me what the Kainde Amedha Chiva is," I said, stumbling over the foreign words.

"You will learn about it when you are ready," Bhu'ja rasped. "For now, you must rest and recover. Then, you will be trained by Bakuub."

I nodded; I already knew that.

The Elders left the medical bay. I saw Th'syra narrow his eyes at me with dislike before following the rest of the Elders. Only Bakuub and Al'nagara remained.

I relaxed, surprised by how tense I'd been in the Elders' presence. I took a deep breath and lowered my head, thinking over what had happened.

I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw that it was Bakuub. He had a kind, understanding expression on his face.

He said something to Luar-lce, removing his hand.

"He wants to know if you are alright," Luar-lce said.

"I-I'm fine," I replied.

Luar-lce translated this. Bakuub looked doubtful but didn't press the issue.

"Can you thank him for me? I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him," I said.

Luar-lce repeated my thanks to Bakuub. He looked amused. He said something to Luar-lce.

"He says that he's glad you're okay and he hopes you'll recover soon," Luar'lce explained. "He also asked me if I would teach you our language."

"Are you going to?" I asked, hoping he would.

He nodded, then said, "You need to rest." He quickly got Al'nagara and Bakuub out of the medical room.

Even though I wasn't very tired (I'd been asleep for months), I laid down and closed my eyes, wondering what was going to happen to me.

Hope you all liked Chapter Ten. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Sorry for not updating for a while, but I was sick and feeling really crappy :P. Anyways, enjoy Chapter Eleven, and thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse!

**Chapter Eleven**

**-Bakuub-**

J'ill-an was recovering surprisingly quickly, regaining her strength faster than he had hoped. While she recovered in the medical bay under the care of Luar-lce and Al'nagara, she spent her time asking questions and learning about Yautja culture and the language. As it turned out, she learned new languages fairly easily, and could memorize words and phrases by repeating them to herself over and over. Bakuub was learning to speak more English as well, so he and J'ill-an could communicate to a certain degree. Of course, they still relied on Luar-lce for a lot of translating, but they learned more as he translated their words. As she was recovering, Bakuub told J'ill-an about how she would be trained. She was somewhat nervous about her training, but excited.

"How long do you think it will be before I'm out of the medical bay?" she asked, using Luar-lce to translate a few of the words she didn't know.

As the medic repeated her question, Bakuub noticed her picking up on the words she didn't know, using her current knowledge of their language to determine what they meant, and repeating them under her breath. He smiled, glad he was going to teach a bright ooman, instead of a moron. He had high hopes that she would learn to fight and hunt quickly as well.

"I'm sure it won't be long, J'ill-an," Bakuub promised. "At this rate, you'll be fully recovered soon, and we will be off to train you."

He had, with the help of Kuty'y'ae, decided that the best way to train her would be away from the clan, so they would worry less about her being attacked and killed and more about her learning to hunt. Bakuub would be taking her to a small, forested planet in a nearby system, where they'd be far enough from the clanship to train. The Yautja called the planet Jehdin-Dto, or "One Forest", because the whole planet was one big forest. There were no sentient or particularly dangerous creatures on Jehdin-Dto, but there were animals that were good for training Unblooded hunters.

"Good," J'ill-an said. "The sooner we start training, the better."

"I'm glad you think so," Bakuub said. He got up to leave. "I will leave you to rest now."

"Okay," she said, though she didn't sound like she wanted to rest. Bakuub had noticed she seemed anxious to move around, instead of lying down all the time. She fidgeted a lot, and tried to get Luar-lce to let her move around and stretch-which he allowed, as long as she didn't strain herself. Bakuub had started calling her Ch'hkt-a, which meant "hyperactive/nervous energy". She found the name amusing, like it wasn't the first time she was called hyper. In fact, her energy reminded him of his son, Ikthala. He brought the young pup to see her twice, and they seemed to adore each other. Ikthala was facinated by J'ill-an, and J'ill-an found Ikthala really cute and funny, the way he seemed to chatter a lot, sitting in her lap and talking faster than Luar-lce could translate.

Bakuub wondered how it was she recovered so quickly and learned so easily. _The gods must be helping her,_ he mused. He was no priest, but he knew that she must have help from the gods to recover so quickly. No ooman healed that fast. _At least it means we can start her training sooner. It's a good thing she's eager to learn._

Bakuub planned on showing her the weapons that he'd be teaching her to use the next time he went to visit her. He knew Luar-lce would allow it, as long as she wasn't using them herself. A medical bay was no place for weapons sparring.

As Bakuub left the medical bay and was headed to the kehrite, he ran into Yeyinde. The young warrior seemed to have recovered from the shock of his friend's death, and was training harder than ever. Bakuub was proud of him for his determination and newfound focus on hunting, even if it was only so he wouldn't have to think about Guan-thwei being eaten alive on Earth.

"Hello, Yeyinde," he greeted, shaking his shoulder.

Yeyinde nodded in return. "How is she?" he asked.

"J'ill-an is doing very well," Bakuub replied. "She'll be ready for training soon. She is excited to begin."

"Good," said Yeyinde. He hesitated, seeming nervous about something.

"What is it?" asked Bakuub, concerned.

"I wanted to ask you something," Yeyinde said after a moment. "I wanted to know..."

"Yes?" prompted Bakuub when he paused, unsure.

"I wanted to know if I could come and help train her," Yeyinde said finally.

Bakuub chattered in surprise. "You want to come?"

He nodded. "I want to help her succeed, and pass her trial," he said. "Especially since Guan-thwei died on that trip."

Bakuub thought about it for a moment. He would definately need the Elders' permission, which would start an arguement. Still, they'd probably allow it for Guan-thwei, who had been very popular with the clan; even among the Elders.

"I will ask the Elders," Bakuub said finally. "If they approve, then you may come and help train her."

Yeyinde thumped his chest in a gesture of respect and gratitude. "Thank you, Bakuub."

"Of course," he said.

He hoped they would let him come. He had the feeling having someone else there to help her would greatly help J'ill-an. And yet...at the same time he wondered how they would get along.

_This is going to be more interesting than I thought,_ Bakuub thought, bemused. _I wonder of Yeyinde and J'ill-an will end up being friends...? _He found that he was interested in seeing what kind of relationship would develop between the two of them. The only thing he knew was that their relationship was going to be an interesting one.

Hope you liked Chapter Eleven! Please review, and again, I'm sorry for the long wait!


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Sorry for the long wait, but I've just recovered from the flu :P Not fun at all. I'll try and get back on track, and post regularly. I do not own Predators. Enjoy Chapter Twelve!

**-Yeyinde-**

He and Bakuub stood before the Elders, after requesting that Yeyinde come along to train J'ill-an. Yeyinde could tell that, although they thought it would only be fair (since his best friend had died), they still had doubts.

Finally, Bhu'ja spoke: "Yeyinde, I know you want this ooman to succeed, but are you truely ready to be a mentor?"

Yeyinde lifted his gaze. "I want to teach J'ill-an our way, and teach her to be an honorable warrior."

"That was not the question," said Kuty'y'ae, though not unkindly. "Are you _ready _to be a teacher? You are still a young warrior. It may be too early to train someone."

"He will have me to help him," Bakuub said. "He won't be alone."

"Besides," added Yeyinde, "I...I believe that I'm ready."

In truth, Yeyinde was rather nervous. It was very rare for a warrior as young as him to be mentor to an unblooded. To make matters more difficult, J'ill-an was ooman, and still didn't speak Yautja language fluently. Still, Yeyinde was determined to help teach her.

"You're sure about this?" said Bhu'ja.

"I am," he confirmed.

The Elders exchanged glances. Finally, they nodded.

"Very well," said Kv'var-de. "You may go with Bakuub and teach J'ill-an. Teach her well, Yeyinde."

Yeyinde bowed his head, relieved, thumping his chest in a gesture of respect. "Thank you. I promise I will."

The Elders dismissed them. Yeyinde followed Bakuub out of the Elders' chamber, happy that he would get to teach J'ill-an. He could not allow her to die, not after losing Guan-thwei.

_Don't think about it,_ he scolded himself. _Regret doesn't bring back the dead. Guan-thwei has been claimed by the Black Warrior, and there is no bringing him back._

"I'm proud of you Yeyinde."

Bakuub's words snapped Yeyinde out of his thoughts. "Y-you are?"

"Yes," said the red-striped warrior. "I'm glad that you're so loyal to your friend. J'ill-an is lucky to have you helping her."

Yeyinde's chest swelled with pride at Bakuub's praise. "Speaking of J'ill-an, can I go see her?"

Bakuub looked surprised. "I'm sure it would be okay," he said after a moment. "It would be a good idea for you to get to know her." Another pause, then, "You should start learning her language as well."

"I will."

He and Bakuub parted ways. Yeyinde headed toward the medical bay to visit his first student. He was proud that he was a teacher, especially since he could be considered too young to do so.

_Don't worry, Guan-thwei. You won't die in vain-I'll make sure of it._

Luar-lce was reluctant to let Yeyinde see J'ill-an at first, be eventually relented.

"She needs rest, Yeyinde," he said. "So you won't be staying long."

Yeyinde nodded in understanding as the medic took him to the ooman female. He was surprised at how healthy she already seemed, after being in a coma for months. She was lying down, but not asleep.

"J'ill-an," said Luar-lce.

She turned her head, looking puzzled, then sat up slowly. She said something in her language, which Luar-lce replied to.

"What did she say?" said Yeyinde.

"J'ill-an wanted to know who you are. I told her you are Guan-thwei's friend, Yeyinde, and that you will be helping her learn," he repiled. "She already knows some of our language, more than she should. The gods really are on her side."

Yeyinde was surprised. It seemed impossible that the Yautja gods would protect and help an ooman, but Yeyinde could find no other reason she could have survived this long. Without the help of gods, she most certainly would be dead, eaten by the undead or died in her coma.

"How are you doing?" he asked her in Yautja.

She frowned as she tried to understand what he was saying and form a reply.

"I am good," she said, struggling with the pronunciation. "Thank you."

Yeyinde stifled a trill of laughter. "Good," he said. "I hope you recover soon, so you can begin training."

Luar-lce had to translate a few words for her. He noticed her memorizing the words as the medic spoke them.

"So do I," J'ill-an said finally. "I...want to learn."

Yeyinde was impressed that she could communicate, even so vaguely, after such a short amount of time.

They exchanged a few more pleasantries and questions, using Luar-lce to translate, and from what she said, Yeyinde knew she was a good student. He had high hopes as he said goodbye and left the medical station.

_Thank the gods, she isn't completely hopeless, _Yeyinde thought. _Perhaps she will survive, after all._

Hope you liked Chapter Twelve! Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: I do not own Predators, etc. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. Enjoy Chapter Thirteen! (Additional note: after this chapter, all future chapters about Jillian will be titled **-Paya-sain'ja-**. You'll see why in this chapter).

**Chapter Thirteen**

**-J'ill-an-**

It was impossible to know how much time had passed since I had come to the clan, as there was no night and day in space. I was getting stronger all the time, learning more. With the help of Guan-Nrak'ytara, of course. She taught me the language, just as Luar-lce was doing. That was how I knew more of the Yautja language than the doctor was teaching me. I was glad for the help, knowing I was going to be in training soon. I wanted to be able to communicate as well as possible, as I wouldn't have Luar-lce to help once I was alone with Bakuub and Yeyinde. I was excited rather than scared, ready to learn to hunt.

Guan-Nrak'ytara came more frequently as I was getting stronger, teaching me as much as possible before I left. I was grateful for the goddess's help, and still awed by the fact that I was being visited by an actual _goddess._ It was almost too much to handle. But I stayed calm as she taught me.

Meanwhile, Yeyinde and Bakuub came to see me frequently as well. Sometimes Kuty'y'ae, Jehdin or Bhu'ja would come with them, or come alone. The two Elders seemed genuinely concerned for me. The others...not so much. I was determined not to let their obvious dislike get me down. I knew I was going to have to get used to it-most of the Yautja weren't going to like me any more than the Elders.

Finally, after who knows how long, the time came for me to leave the medical bay. I had just woken up when Luar-lce told me to stand, then made me stretch. He analyzed my physical abilities, and if my body was fully recovered from near-starvation and my coma.

"Very good," he said thoughfully. "And impressive, for an ooman. You're ready to begin training."

"I am?" I said eagerly, my excitement showing clearly on my face. "When am I going to leave with Yeyinde and Bakuub?"

"Soon," promised Luar-lce. "Very soon. It's time you left the medical bay. I'm going to show you around the clanship."

First, however, he made me eat and get dressed. However, it was _armor_ he wanted me to dress in. It had been crafted while I was recovering, and was perfectly formed for my human body. There were shoulder plates, two wristguards (one of which had a wrist computer, the other with _dan'kte_, wristblades), chest armor (which most Yautja didn't wear, but I would since I was female), a belt with plates hanging down in the front and back like a metal loincloth, armor than covered the sides of my thighs, and leg armor for my lower legs. Lastly, there was a mask formed for my human face. It had large, slanted eyes on it, with a circle on the forehead and wisps of wind on the cheeks.

"What are those symbols, Luar-lce?" I asked.

Luar-lce seemed to smile. "The circle is the symbol of Lil-ka, and the wind are Guan-Nrak'ytara's symbol."

Looking over my armor, I saw six-pointed stars on the shoulder armor, a sword across the chest plates, a leaf and vine on the left thigh armor, a wave design on the right thigh, and a flame symbol on the belt. All god symbols: the star of Cetanu, the sword of Mara'khen, the leaf and vine of Dto-hult'ah, the wave of Judha-sain'ja, and the flame of Kayana (all of which Luar-lce explained to me when I asked).

"Wow," I said, running my finger over the circle. "Whoever made this armor made sure I was representing the gods."

"In a way, you do," Luar-lce said. "They did save you. Perhaps you are a warrior of the gods..."

"A god warrior..." I said slowly. I grinned, liking the idea. "So can my Yautja name be _Paya-sain'ja_ instead of Ch'hkt-a?" (Paya-sain'ja meant "God Warrior" in Yautja language).

Luar-lce chuckled. "Of course, Paya-sain'ja. Now, let's go."

Luar-lce started at the Elders' chamber, where they met to discuss issues of the clan. Only Kuty'y'ae and Bhu'ja were there, thank goodness.

"It's good to see you out of the medical bay," Bhu'ja rasped.

I thumped my fist to my chest. "Thank you, Bhu'ja," I said respectfully.

Kuty'y'ae gestured at my armor. "How do you like your armor, J'ill-an?"

"It's perfect," I said truthfully. "I like it very much. And call me Paya-sain'ja, please. I've chosen it as my Yautja name."

Surprise flitted across their expressions briefly, but they smiled.

"As you wish, Paya-sain'ja," Bhu'ja said. "It fits, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

After exchanging goodbyes, Luar-lce showed me to the _kehrite_, or training room. Inside, Yautja practiced and dueled with various weapons.

"See any weapons you think you might like?" Luar-lce asked, as we watched the warriors duel.

I thought for a moment. "I like that one," I said, pointing.

"Ah, a _h'sai-de_," he said, when he saw me pointing at the scythe-like sword one Yautja was using. "A good weapon."

After visiting the kehrite, he showed me to the forges, leading me to a huge, heavily scarred and burned Yautja metalworker with large black blotches. The markings reminded me of a cow's spots. Upon thinking this, I had to stifle a giggle.

"This is Kjuhte," introduced Luar-lce. "He is the one who made your armor and mask."

Kjuhte nodded to me. "I'm glad to see you wearing it," he said, in a deep, gravelly voice.

"It's perfect," I said with a smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said gruffly. "Most of the other Yautja here did not want to make armor for an ooman." He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I do not hate oomans, so I offered to make it."

"I appreciate it," I said, taking an immediate liking to the huge Yautja.

After chatting for a few more minutes, I found he had a surprisingly gentle nature beneath his scars and large muscles. He had strong faith in his gods, much like Luar-lce, which, he explained, made him want to support me. We stopped talking and said goodbye only when Luar-lce reminded me that he still had to show me the rest of the ship. Kjuhte bid me farewell and good luck in my training.

"You like him don't you?" said Luar-lce once we'd left.

"He's very nice," I replied. "Who knows, maybe I just made a friend!"

By the time, Luar-lce had finished taking me on a tour, my feet were aching and I was completely tired of being glared at. Most of the Yautja glared at me as we passed, as though I was vermin they wanted to kill. A few were merely curious or sympathetic, but the majority were definately enemies.

"I knew I was going to have a lot of Yautja hating me, but it's still hard for me to accept that only a few don't want to rip my throat out," I said as we returned to the medical bay.

Luar-lce nodded. "I know, Paya-sain'ja. But don't forget, you have the gods on your side. And you aren't completely alone."

Which was true. I had Luar-lce, Al'nagara, Bakuub, Yeyinde, Kuty'y'ae, and Bhu'ja...and now Kjuhte. Not to mention the gods.

"Thanks, Luar-lce," I said, grateful for his advice.

At that point, I still could wait to get off the clanship and to training with only my two mentors. They, at least, didn't want to crush my skull open. It was on that happy note that I fell asleep, tired from walking around that much for the first time in months.

Hope you liked it. Sorry if it's a little boring right now, but we'll be getting to the action soon! Thanks a lot for being patient with me for not updating as frequently as I used to, and please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Sorry for not posting in over a month, but I was sick again for a while, then my brother messed up my computer :P Luckily, a friend of mine told me about System Restore, so I'm back in business! :D Enjoy Chapter 14! By the way, I have posted pictures of some of the Predator: Apocalypse characters on my deviantART page (my dA page address is on my profile page), so check it out if you want :)

**Chapter Fourteen**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

Guan-nrak'ytara came to visit me in my dreams again. She was accompanied by a young-looking Yautja with broad black stripes and dark amber eyes.

"You will be starting your training soon," Guan-nrak'ytara said, "So I brought along Guan-thwei. He can explain training and the trial more."

I nodded. "I just want to say thank you for saving me, Guan-thwei," I said. "I would have been dead if it wasn't for you."

He dipped his head. "You're welcome." His dark eyes held sadness, though. "I just wish I could have told Yeyinde goodbye..."

An idea occured to me. "I could tell him," I said. I glanced at Guan-nrak'ytara. "Couldn't I?"

She seemed to smile. "Of course, J'ill-an. Or should I say Paya-sain'ja?"

"Paya-sain'ja?" said Guan-thwei.

"It's what I've been going by lately," I explained. "I want to fight and prove myself to the gods who saved my life."

He seemed to understand. "A good name then."

After that, he told me about how I would be trained, and when I would take my trial. Although it sounded like training was pretty intense when learning to get through a kainde amedha hive alive, he said it would be a bit easier for me training under Bakuub and Yeyinde. Like most unblooded, Guan-thwei had trained under an Arbiturator, which was like the law enforcement who were leaders of the Yautja race on their homeworld. His teacher, an older Arbiturator named Dhi'hauta (but everyone called him Wolf), was strict and commanded a lot of respect. No goofing off was allowed in his class.

"Sounds like a teacher I had in middle school," I said, suppressing a grin. "She didn't allow any foolishness in class."

Guan-thwei laughed at that. "Even though Wolf was kind of harsh, I know that he was only trying to make sure we got out of our trial alive. He may be short-tempered, but he is a good teacher."

"So when will I be accepted to take the trial?" I asked.

"When your teachers decide you are ready. You will prove your skills to the Elders, who will ultimately decide if you are ready," explained Guan-thwei.

"They'd probably let me take it even if I wasn't ready, just so I'd get clawed to bits in the trial," I said glumly.

"Actually, your biggest concern would be not getting used for a breeding host," Guan-thwei said thoughtfully. "Oomans are one of their favorite host species."

"That makes me feel so much better." I couldn't stop this sarcastic remark.

He didn't seem offended. "It happens with Yautja too. An infested Yautja is bound by honor to slay himself, or else a powerful half-breed abomination will be born," Guan-thwei said.

"It doesn't happen often, though" Guan-nrak'ytara said. She'd been mostly silent, allowing Guan-thwei to explain things to me. "The last one to be born was a long time ago. It killed many Yautja before an Arbiturator managed to kill it."

"It won't happen anytime soon, either," added Guan-thwei. He paused, considering where he had been in his explaination. "Other than that, I think I've covered everything you need to know."

Guan-nrak'ytara nodded. "The rest it up to you, Paya-sain'ja. Be careful, train well, and listen to your teachers. And remember: don't let to kainde amedha drag you away to their birth chamber."

I nodded. "I'll remember. Thanks for helping me."

"I will visit you again another time, in case there's something else you need to know," she said. "But Guan-thwei will not. It is his time to rest."

We both nodded in undertanding, then the dream faded into dreamless sleep.

Hope you liked the newest chapter. Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Author Note:** First and foremost, let me apologize for not updating in over a year. I haven't had time on the computer, so, much to my regret, I haven't been able to update. I won't be able to update as often as I used to, but I will update. I'm sorry to those of you who were waiting for the next chapters, and I hope you will stick with Predator: Apocalypse to the end :) Anyways, I do not own Predators, and enjoy!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**-Yeyinde POV-**

_**Y**_eyinde woke refreshed and eager to begin Paya-sain'ja's training. Full of anticipation, he swiftly donned his armor and went to the medical bay, asking Luar-lce to see his soon-to-be apprentice. The medic agreed and let him in, where he found Paya-sain'ja already armored and stretching.

Seeing him, she greeted him in near-perfect yautja. As she spoke, Yeyinde noticed a slight change in her voice; she was beginning to develop somewhat of a yautja accent (though it was still clear yautja wasn't her first language). Luar-lce didn't have to translate much as they spoke, and, as usual, Paya-sain'ja memorized the words she previously didn't know.

"When are we leaving?" she asked Yeyinde.

"I'm sure we will go as soon as Bakuub is ready," Yeyinde assured her. "Once he is, we'll go to Jehdin-Dto and begin your training."

The young ooman nodded. "Have you ever been to Jehdin-Dto?" she asked him.

Glad she was asking good questions that related to her training, Yeyinde said he had been there once. When she asked, Yeyinde described the planet to her: "It's a bit smaller than N'ithya, and the entire planet is one big forest. There are few dangerous creatures; most are better for training than real hunting."

"Bakuub plans to bring five kainde amedha eggs with you," Luar-lce informed them. "They will be used to test Paya-sain'ja just before it is time for her trial."

"Really?" said Paya-sain'ja. Yeyinde smelled a bit of fear in her, but she didn't _look_ particularly afraid. She seemed to anticipate facing on.

"Do you know what a kainde amedha is?" Yeyinde asked her.

She nodded. "Guan-thwei told me about it when he visited me in my dreams and told me about the trial."

Yeyinde was glad to hear about his friend, and the fact that she was aware of what the kainde amedha was like. He didn't want to wait for her to face one in battle with no knowledge of them. He was about to say this when Bakuub came into the bay, followed by his brother. They exchanged greetings, during which Bakuub explained that Al'nagara would accompany them, for it would be unwise to leave without a medic.

"Are we leaving now?" asked Paya-sain'ja, as fidgety as ever.

Bakuub nodded. "The Elders are waiting to see us off," he said. "It's time to go."

Luar-lce went with them as they made their way to the docking bay. Yeyinde stayed close to Paya-sain'ja's side, glaring at any yautja who growled or showed disrespect to his apprentice. He knew he shouldn't do that (she would have no respect if he fought her battles for her), but he couldn't help himself. He felt strangely protective of the small ooman.

All of the Elders were waiting in front of Bakuub's hunting ship, silently watching them approach. They exchanged greetings (some rather reluctantly), then thanked the Elders who gave their blessings and wishes of good luck. Bhu'ja's wishes were especially warm, and Paya-sain'ja thanked him in an equally warm tone.

"Train hard, little one, and respect your teachers," the old yautja adivsed her.

"I will," she promised.

"Let's be off," Bakuub said, looking impatient to get going. From his wrist computer, he lowered the ship's ramp and started walking into the small ship.

Yeyinde followed him and Al'nagara, looking back when Paya-sain'ja didn't follow right away. Glancing back, he saw her wrap her arms around the medic and tell him goodbye, thanking him. She then ran after them, walking next to Yeyinde as he mused over her actions.

_Perhaps it's a sign of affection,_ he decided.

Once they were all on the ship, Bakuub retracted the ramp and shut the air lock, then set a course for Jehdin-Dto.

"Come," he said, "I'll show you around the ship. I think you'll be comfortable here; it's smaller than the clanship."

"Okay," agreed Paya-sain'ja. She joined Bakuub, with Yeyinde walking not far behind her, lost in thought.

_How can she be so strong? She's lost everything, and yet she shows no signs of grief or madness,_ he thought. _She wakes up and finds herself surrounded by yautja who mostly want to kill her, and prove herself. Paya-sain'ja may not be big and strong, but she's stronger than any yautja...at least, in her mind._

Wondering at his apprentice's inner strength, he fiercely wished her luck, vowing to help her as much as possible, resolving to get her through the trial alive.

Please review! I hope you like the new chapter, and look forward to the next chapters. :) Also, if any of you feel the need to chew me out for making you wait so long, I will understand. In fact, I welcome you to share your thoughts with me; I deserve to be chewed out for not updating. Thanks to those who will continue to read and review the story; it is you who read and enjoy the story that keep me writing! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Author Note**: I do not own Predators. This story is purely fan-made and for enjoyment, not to make money. Thanks to those who stuck with P:A after my long absence. I hope you will all continue to read :) Enjoy!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**-Paya-sain'ja POV-**

_**I**_ followed Bakuub as he showed me around the ship, carefully memorizing where everything was. He took me to the kehrite (training room) first, where there was plenty of space to practice with weapons or hand-to-hand combat, as well as a good stock of weapons. That was where he'd train me until we got to Jehdin-Dto. After going to the kehrite, he showed me to the rooms we'd stay in on the ship, the dining room, the medical bay, and the navigation room, which had a huge, hologram map of the galaxy on it (it looked like the cool solar system map from _Star Wars_, much to my delight).

"This is where our homeworld is," Yeyinde said when he saw me gawking at the map. He pointed a claw at a huge planet with an asteriod belt around it.

My gaze swept the map until I found the planet I was looking for: Earth. "There's Earth!" I said, pointing at my home planet.

I felt a pang of homesickness in my heart seeing Earth. I was putting a brave face on for the yautja, but inside, my heart was torn apart with grief for my lost home. Everyone I knew was dead. I would never see my family or friends again, never go to school or to the beach I loved to swim with my cousins...

"Are you okay?" asked Bakuub, noticing my sad silence.

I shook myself and put on an apologetic smile. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. "Just...thinking." He looked doubtful. "Where to next?" I asked, to change the subject.

Still looking at me with...pity?...on in his expression, he said, "I think I've showed you everything there is to see. I'll show you which room is yours and let you get settled."

I agreed and we went back to the rooms, where he let me choose a room to stay in. I chose a small room with a large window, so I could watch the stars and planets. The small size made it more cozy and comfortable for me.

"I will be in the kehrite if you need anything," Bakuub said, leaving the room. Al'nagara left after his brother, going to the medical bay to take stock of the medicine and healing gel.

Yeyinde stood silently in the doorway, studying me. "You are a very strange ooman," he said finally.

I frowned. "How?" I asked.

"You lost your home and suddenly have to fight and prove yourself. Yet, you don't seem frusterated or angry at all," he said.

I cringed inwardly, wondering how he'd read me so easily.

When I didn't reply, he asked, "How do you do it? Coping with this, I mean."

I took a deep breath. "I don't know," I confessed. "I'm really sad that I'll never see my home or family again, but..." I shrugged helplessly. "What can you do?"

"What can you do?" he echoed.

"Yes, what can you do?" I said. "Getting mad at the situation isn't going to change anything. I'll do what I have to to go on living and surviving, I guess."

Yeyinde clicked his mandibles together thoughtfully. "Makes sense," he said, looking at me with new respect. He paused, then said, "Let's go to the kehrite, so Bakuub and I can test you."

"Okay," I agreed and followed him out of the room.

When we arrived, Bakuub was throwing shurikens at targets, skillfully hitting each one. He paused midthrow seeing us enter the room.

"What are you doing here so soon?" he asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea to test her strength," Yeyinde said. "Then, we'll be able to tell where to start with her training."

Bakuub thought about it, then nodded. "Good idea, Yeyinde. Are you ready, Paya-sain'ja?"

"Yes."

He motioned me over and had me start by stretching. These warm-ups were more difficult than the ones Yeyinde showed me, made to test my flexibility and strength. Not the most flexible person, I could hardly do them.

"This is hard," I said, my torso twisted and stretched to the limit.

"It's a start," replied Bakuub. "Anyway, you've lost muscle while you were in a coma. You're going to have to build it back up and hone it before this will be easier for you."

"I know," I said, shifting poses as Yeyinde instructed.

I stayed quiet after that, focusing my attention on the exercises. After what felt like hours, Bakuub called the excerise to a stop, saying it was enough for the first lesson. Rubbing my sore muscles (what was left of them), I nodded, too tired to speak.

"Go clean up, then we'll eat," said Yeyinde. "After that, you should check with Al'nagara and get some rest."

"Okay." I walked out of the kehrite, hearing Bakuub praising Yeyinde for a good first lesson as a teacher as I left.

I went back to my room and took a hot bath (which, by the way, felt _amazing_ after so long without one), and then saw Al'nagara, who pronounced me healthy. Together, we went to the dining room and I ate fruit stew while the yautja munched on raw meat (which I passed on; if it's not fish, I don't eat it raw). While I ate, I listened to the others share hunting stories. Bakuub told us about the time he'd hunted on Earth and was nearly killed by a human had followed him onto the ship and slammed his own smart disc into his belly. The medic had barely saved him after that.

"That sounds painful," I said, shivering a little.

He chuckled. "It was." He pointed to the ragged scar on his abdomen. "That's how I got this scar."

I winced. The only scars I had were two tiny ones on my left hand (both from stupid mistakes with knives). "And you don't hate humans, even after that?"

He seemed surprised. "No. But I've had more respect for them since that day."

While I pondered this, Al'nagara asked, "Do you hate us for hunting your kind?"

Startled, I said, "No. It's part of your culture, I guess. Just because you hunt other sentient races, doesn't make you bad. I mean, you saved me and helped me out a lot..."

Al'nagara nodded, looking satisfied with my answer, while Yeyinde gave me the same look of respect he'd given me earlier. The conversation moved along after that, during which I excused myself and went back to my room. I flopped down on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

Guan-nrak'ytara wasn't alone when she visited me that night. Six other gods and goddesses stood around the gods' hall, regal and powerful. Humbled by their presence, even asleep, I bowed.

"Rise, little ooman," said a huge god with black speckles on his skin. He seemed to be the most powerful of the gods. When I did as he told me to, he said, "I am Cetanu, chief of the gods."

His gold-colored eyes studied me carefully. I dropped my gaze, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Don't be scared, little one," said a gentle voice to Cetanu's right. Looking up, I saw the goddess with pale creamy-golden markings had spoken. "No one will harm you." She stared pointedly at the gods in the room. "Will they?" she said, tone razor sharp.

"Oh, I suppose not," said a yautja with wavy blue stripes and unusual armor made of shimmering blue scales. His dreadlocks dripped water, which made me guess he was a water god.

"You're doing well so far," said Cetanu. "For your sake, you'd better continue to do well."

I swallowed nervously. "I will, sir."

"Good. I don't want Lil'ka to have saved you for nothing," he said, gesturing to the goddess next to him.

"She saved me?" I asked.

"Of course. Without the help of a goddess, you'd be dead," said a tall female with red spots. She had golden eyes like Cetanu's. I flinched a little at her scornful tone.

"Peace, Kayana," said a green-striped yautja standing by her. He nodded to me, gaze warm and gentle. I nodded back with a small smile.

"I brought the other gods with me so you could meet them," said Guan-nrak'ytara. She looked sympathetic. "They have agreed to help teach you."

"Yes, but can she learn?" said a four-armed god whose limbs ended in kainde amedha limbs.

"She is a fast learner," said Guan-nrak'ytara, glaring at the god.

"She chose to honor us with her yautja name, and in vowing to do well in honor of us," said Lil'ka. "We should honor her as well." Her tone conveyed a clear threat.

The others reluctantly agreed, and started teaching me more about their language and culture, pounding into me the importance of their code of honor. I did my best to ignore some of the gods' open hositility, focusing on their teaching and the kinder gods' encouragement. After what felt like hours of memorization, Guan-nrak'ytara stopped the lesson.

"You've learned enough for one night, Paya-sain'ja," she said. "You need your rest for your training."

I bowed to the gods, ignoring the snide comment from Mara'khen, before the dream faded to dreamless sleep.

Please review! Hope you enjoyed!


	17. Character Profiles

Author Note: I do not own Predators. I have decided a character reference chap, in case you get characters confused. Suggestions for characters always welcome. :)

**-J'ill-an/Paya-sain'ja-**

-Name meaning: God warrior

-Height: 5'5"

-Weight: 115 pounds

-Hair: Short, slightly curly, dark brown

-Eyes: Brown

-Skin: Lightly tanned

-Bio: A young ooman found on N'ithya by Bakuub. She's training to pass her kainde amedha chiva so she will be accepted into the clan. A fast learner, wise, hard-working.

**-Bakuub-**

-Name neaming: Straight spear

-Height: 7'4"

-Weight: 250 pounds

-Eyes: Yellow-green

-Skin: Creamy undertones, red stripes, ragged scar on belly

-Bio: A yautja who finds and trains Paya-sain'ja. Has a mate, Dhi'ki-de, and a son, Ikthala. His brother is Al'nagara. Cunning, loyal, a natural leader

**-Yeyinde-**

-Name meaning: Brave One

-Height: 7'2"

-Weight: 250 pounds

-Eyes: Yellow

-Skin: Dark green blotches

-Bio: A young hunter whose friend, Guan-thwei, died to save Paya-sain'ja. He becomes one of her teachers. Extremely loyal, intelligent, unusually emotional for a yautja.

**-Guan-thwei-**

-Name meaning: Night blood

-Height: 7'5"

-Weight: 255 pounds

-Eyes: Amber

-Skin: Black-striped with dark cream undertones

-Bio: A young hunter (Yeyinde's age) who dies on N'ithya. Visits Paya-sain'ja once in her dreams. Gentle, honorable, smart.

**-Dachande-**

-Name meaning: Broken tusk

-Height: 7'9"

-Weight: 265 pounds

-Eyes: Green

-Skin: Green spotted

-Bio: A strong and silent warrior, Bakuub's second in command and oldest friend. Gruff, honest, somewhat dismissive.

**-P'kya'vha-**

-Name meaning: Sniper

-Height: 7'6"

-Weight: 260 pounds

-Eyes: Yellow

-Skin: Rich reddish brown stripes

-Bio: An older member of Bakuub's hunting party. A skilled hunter, well on his way to being a respected Elder. Wise, thoughtful, cunning.

**-Kujhade-**

-Name meaning: Destroyer

-Height: 7'6"

-Weight: 255 pounds

-Eyes: Amber

-Skin: Fine black speckles, pasty yellow tones (Like the pred from the first movie)

-Bio: Dachande's friend, a member of Bakuub's hunting party. Rather disdainful, somewhat arrogant, clever.

**-Luar-lce-**

-Name meaning: Moon

-Height: 7'5"

-Weight: 250 pounds

-Eyes: yellow

-Skin: Storm-gray bands

-Bio: A medic facinated with oomans. Takes care of Paya-sain'ja, nursing her back to health. Al'nagara's teacher. Intelligent, kind, gentle.

**-Al'nagara-**

-Name meaning: Long Sword

-Height: 7'4"

-Weight: 245 pounds

-Eyes: Yellow

-Skin: Creamy undertones, red stripes

-Bio: Bakuub's brother, a medic. Goes with Bakuub and Yeyinde to help with Paya-sain'ja's training. Accepting, gentle, even-tempered.

**-Bhu'ja-**

-Name meaning: Ghost

-Height: 7'6"

-Weight: 255 pounds

-Eyes: Pale

-Skin: Pasty yellow-white

-Bio: The oldest yautja Elder. Half blind and deaf. Kind and very wise. Accepts Paya-sain'ja.

**-Kuty'y'ae-**

-Name meaning: A type of animal

-Height: 7'5"

-Weight: 250 pounds

-Eyes: Green

-Skin: Blue-green spots

-Bio: One of the Elders who argues in favor of letting Paya-sain'ja into the clan.

**-Kv'var-de-**

-Name meaning: Hunter

-Height: 7'7"

-Weight: 260 pounds

-Eyes: amber

-Skin: Red with black stripes

-Bio: A fierce yautja Elder well-known for his hot temper.

**-Jehdin-**

-Name meaning: One

-Height: 7'4"

-Weight: 245 pounds

-Eyes: Blue-gray

-Skin: Dark violet-blue stripes

-Bio: The youngest Elder, one of the most accepting.

**-Th'syra-**

-Name meaning: Skull

-Height: 7'5"

-Weight: 255 pounds

-Eyes: Yellow

-Skin: Gray bands

-Bio: An Elder, Luar-lce's father.

**-Gry'sui-bpe-**

-Name meaning: Stampede

-Height: 7'7"

-Weight: 260 pounds

-Eyes: yellow

-Skin: Rich brown splotches

-Bio: An Elder, second oldest

**-Kjuhte-**

-Name meaning: Void

-Height: 7'8"

-Weight: 265 pounds

-Eyes: Amber

-Skin: Cow-like black blotches

-Bio: A gentle giant, the metalworker who made Paya-sain'ja's armor. Loyal to the gods.

**The Gods**

_These characters are not mine. I found them on a website, AvP Source. I only changed their clothes._

**-Cetanu-**

-God of death, the Black Warrior, the Destroyer, two fold deity

-As Cetanu (benevolent aspect), he's a huge, black-armored, gold eyed yautja; welcomes souls to the afterlife

-As Destroyer, four-armed, spiky, oversized claws, six tusks; tortures and consumes souls

-Symbol: Simple, six-pointed star

-Mated to Lil'ka

**-Lil'ka-**

-Goddess of life, the Mother, the Avenger, two-fold diety

-Benevolent aspect, the Mother, motherly and beautiful, elegant

-Avenger, armored, hunts down those who commit crimes and drags them off for punishment

-Symbol: Circle

**-Dto-hult'ah-**

-God of agriculture, the earth, and calm emotions (ex: patience, devotion, contentment), patron of visual arts

-Vines wind around arms and through dreadlocks

-Mated to Kayana

**-Guan-nrak'ytara-**

-Goddess of dreams, air, change, and sudden inspiration

-Started as mortal, brought secrets of fire, medicine, and weapons to primitive yautja after completing three god-given tasks

-Has large, feathered wings

-Mated to a demon

-Symbol: Wisp of wind

**-Jud'ha-sain'ja-**

-God of water, the flood and time

-Armor made of scales, flowing fins down back, webbed fingers, dreads constantly drip water

-Symbol: A wave

**-Kayana-**

-Goddess of war, fire, passionate emotions (ex: rage, love, obsession), dance and music

-Clad in loincloth and short top (sometimes naked), enveloped in fire

-Daughter of Cetanu and Lil'ka

-Mated to Dto-hult'ah, mother of the Horde (a horde of demons)

-Symbol: Curl of flame

**-Mara-khen-**

-God of storm and craftsmen

-Least demonic first child of Kayana and Dto-hult'ah

-Four arms ending in kainde amedha claws, each holds different weapon or tool

-Symbol: A sword

If you have any ideas for my characters, please review.


	18. Chapter 17

Author Note: As usual, I do not own Predators, even though I wish I did. Thanks to those who read and review P:A. Enjoy! :)

**-Chapter Seventeen-**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**T**_ime passed quickly as we came nearer and nearer to Jehdin-Dto. I spent my time in a pattern of sleeping, training, doctor visits, bathing, and eating. It felt nicely familiar to have a routine established, like high school. The pattern and training helped keep me from dwelling on everything I'd lost. I missed my family and friends, but I felt like Bakuub, Yeyinde, and Al'nagara were like my new, makeshift family, as well as Luar-lce and Bhu'ja.

Bakuub and Yeyinde started out by testing my physical limits, focusing also on building and toning muscle. My body constantly ached from the tearing and building of muscle, but I refused to complain. I knew I'd never gain respect if I gave in to pain. Instead, I remained enthusiastic and asked questions about my lessons.

"When do I get to use weapons?" I asked Bakuub as I stretched.

Bakuub growled with amusement. "Let's focus on getting you back in shape before you get weapons."

"Your body is as important as weapons," added Yeyinde. "Possibly even more so. That's what my teacher taught me."

I nodded and slid into the next stretching pose, suppressing any sign of effort, which was something I'd picked up from my yautja teachers. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bakuub nod with approval.

"How much longer will it be until we get to Jehdin-Dto?" I asked through gritted teeth. My muscles were screaming from being stretched so tightly.

"Less than a N'ithya day," said Bakuub.

I nodded and refocused on my exercises, silence stretching between us, except for Bakuub and Yeyinde exchanging a few words as they supervised me. After I'd thouroghly stretched, they started teaching me jehdin/jehdin, or hand to hand combat. I couldn't hope to ever compete with a yautja's strength, so they taught me ways to use my opponent's strength and weight against them, rather than facing someone head-on. If someone rushed at me, I would drop and use their momentum to throw them. I was glad they were taking my smaller size into account; no matter how strong I got, the yautja would be naturally bigger and stronger.

"If a yautja throws a punch, grab their arm," said Yeyinde, throwing a slow punch. Once I'd taken hold of his thick wrist, he continued, "use their force to throw them down."

I put my back into pulling him, but couldn't. We both moved back into a fighting stance, then did it for real. At first, I flinched away from the punch and dodged, but eventually worked up the courage to grab him and throw him to the floor. Bakuub and Yeyinde had me repeat this process until I no longer flinched at all.

"That's enough for now. We will continue after you have eaten and rested," said Bakuub.

Sweating and tired, I nodded silently, then made my way to my room to bathe. The hot water felt heavenly, soothing my sore muscles. Soaking in the bath, memories of my life before floated in my mind. I saw my family members' faces clearly in my mind, and heard their voices. Seeing them in my mind made my eyes sting with tears, so I opened my eyes and shook my head, trying to clear my mind. Thinking about them was just too painful.

A knock at my door snapped my attention back to the present.

"Wait a minute!" I yelled, jumping out of the bath. Quickly drying and getting into my armor, I opened the door and saw Yeyinde standing there.

"Yes?" I said, shivering as water dripped down my back.

"Come," he said. "I want to show you something."

Curious, I followed him to the navegation room, where he took down the holo-map and opened huge windows that spanned the entire room so you could see space all around you. I gasped and gazed out into space, up above me and below my feet.

"Wow," I said. "This is impressve!"

He seemed to smile. Taking my arm, he guided me to the front and pointed. "Do you see that planet right there?" he asked.

I squinted, and sure enough, I saw a small planet in the distance. "Is that Jehdin-Dto?" I asked.

He nodded. "I thought you might like to see it."

"It looks like Earth," I said. At least, it was blue and green like Earth (but lacked the swirling white of clouds).

"It does," he agreed, looking down at me with a troubled expression. "Do you miss N'ithya?"

I nodded. "I do," I said, then hesitantly asked, "Do you think you and Bakuub could take me there someday?"

Yeyinde gave me a look of shock. "Are you sure you want to go there? There are dead oomans walking around and your cities are destroyed. What if you saw someone you know like that?"

I looked away. "I know. It's just...I want to see my home one last time, even if it is ruined. I admit, I don't think I could handle it if I saw my family and friends as zombies, but..." I stopped when my throat tightned with grief.

"I understand," he said quietly. When I looked at him, he said, "I'll ask Bakuub. I'm sure he will allow it. It isn't unreasonable."

I smiled. "Thanks."

_I'm scared_, I thought as we left the room. _I'm scared to see Earth in ruin. I'm scared to face zombies. I'm scared of the trial and what's in my future. I'm afraid of spending the rest of my life fighting, and being hated by everyone around me. But I have to be strong, even if I am scared. I have to go on living. I can't give up!_

I looked up at Yeyinde with new determination in my eyes. "I'm going to keep doing my best, Yeyinde. I'll pass the kainde amedha chiva, I promise!"

He looked surprised but pleased at my out-of-the-blue statement. Laying a powerful hand on my shoulder, he growled with approval. "Good," he said respect in his tone.

Together, we went to find Bakuub and talk to him about my request.

Please review! I hope you're liking Predator: Apocalypse. If you have any **constructive** criticism (key word: _constructive_), please let me know. And if you thought the part with Paya-sain'ja thinking to herself, then suddenly making her promise felt like something an anime character would do...well, I watch too much anime XD


	19. Chapter 18

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thank you to those who read and review Predator: Apocalypse. I truely appreciate it and I want you to know that I will post as often as I can (which may not be as often as I used to, but might be about once a week). Anyways, I hope the Character Profiles will be useful to you, and please enjoy! :D

**Chapter Eighteen**

**-Bakuub-**

_**B**_akuub watched, amused, as Paya-sain'ja eagerly gazed down at Jehdin-Dto. The landscape was coming into view fast as the ship started to land on the forested planet. Bakuub fondly remembered coming to Jehdin-Dto on training hunts when he was Unblooded. It was the perfect place to train. The weather was stable and the creatures were a good challenge for students without being too life-threatening.

"This planet is really pretty!" exclaimed Paya-sain'ja, happily looking around at the forest below them.

She reminded him so much of a young pup (like Ikthala) that Bakuub laughed. "That it is," he agreed. He knew he had made the right choice in coming to such a N'ithya-like planet; he knew she would be comfortable here. He also understood that being here would make her homesick, which was one reason why he'd agreed to her request to see her home one last time. Of course, he knew it would be terribly difficult for her, however, he knew his strong-minded apprentice could handle it.

Yeyinde smiled at Paya-sain'ja's eagerness. He seemed to be picking up on her positive attitude and looked excited. Bakuub shook his head; her enthusiasm seemed to be a virus.

_She really is a strange little ooman_, he thought, then said, "Brace yourselves," as the ship landed.

The landing was only slightly jarring, but it was Bakuub's habit to let his hunters know that they were landing. Paya-sain'ja was only slightly jarred by it and immediately said, "Can we go outside?"

"Calm down, Paya-sain'ja," said Yeyinde, fighting back laughter. "You'll get to go outside."

"I can't calm down!" she said. "I haven't been outside in forever!"

Bakuub tilted his head to one side, confused. _'In forever'? Is that an ooman saying?_ Deciding that it was, he shrugged it off and smiled. "I know how you feel. Being on a ship too long is...tedious. Let's go," he said.

His apprentice gave a happy exclaimation in her own language and ran ahead to the ramp, which Bakuub opened from his wrist computer. He heard her shout excitedly and leave the ship.

Behind him, Yeyinde laughed out loud. "I think we should call her Ch'hkt-a instead of Paya-sain'ja," he said, chuckling.

"That _is_ what I called her, until she chose her name," said Bakuub. "It fits her."

He froze when he heard Paya-sain'ja yell, then ran outside to see what was happening, Yeyinde close behind. Once outside, he saw her standing face to face with one of the carnivorous animals native to Jehdin-Dto (and one of the more dangerous life-forms on the planet) called a Ki'vk-de. The creature stood four and a half feet tall, with short, bristling mottled gray fur. It had six legs with clawed paws and a thick neck that supported a head with large jaws made for crushing.

Bakuub was going to run at the Ki'vk-de and tell Paya-sain'ja to run to the ship when he saw her slide her dagger out of her belt. The creature slowly walked toward her, snarling when she got the weapon out. Intrigued, Bakuub watched to see what she would do next, holding his arm out to stop Yeyinde when he tried to go help.

"Wait. Teach her instead of protecting her," he murmured. Louder, he said, "Paya-sain'ja, wait until it strikes. It will lunge at you from behind. Do not let it get behind you. When it tries, stab it in its side, between its two front legs on the side closer to you."

Paya-sain'ja nodded, keeping her eyes on the Ki'vk-de. The animal continued its slow approach, then suddenly made a dash to get behind her. Paya-sain'ja tackled it to the ground, pinning the surprised Ki'vk-de on its side. It quickly got over its surprise and snapped its jaws at her, missing her by centimeters. Giving it no more chances to attack, she swiftly plunged her dagger into its side, directly into its heart. The Ki'vk-de gave a brief scream of pain, then went limp.

Paya-sain'ja, abandoning her dagger, scrambled away from the dead animal. Apporaching, Bakuub could clearly smell her fear-scent.

"You did well," he praised. "Especially with so little training. I doubt whether most yautja unblooded could have done the same."

Yeyinde pulled her dagger out and gave it to her. She took it, wrinkling her nose as the Ki'vk-de's smelly purple blood dripped on her. "The Ki'vk-de's skull is a good first trophy," Yeyinde told her. "Most yautja don't have a creature half as dangerous as their first kill. I'll show you how to clean and preserve it, okay?"

"Okay," Paya-sain'ja said, getting up. She let out a heavy breath. "That was scary," she said.

"But you didn't give in to your fear," said Bakuub. "That's what is important."

She smiled at him. "Thanks," she said. "What is this called?" she asked, pointing to the dead animal.

"It is a Ki'vk-de," said Yeyinde. "They are usually pack hunters, which is one reason they are difficult to kill. They aren't very smart, but it's tricky to get a kill shot in when they're surrounding you."

"Ki'vk-de," she repeated. She thought for a moment, then asked, "Can you teach me about the animals that live here? I don't want to be caught off-guard again." She laughed. "I guess I shouldn't have just run off the ship screaming, huh?"

Bakuub chuckled. "That was a bad idea," he said. "And don't worry, we will teach you." He went over to the Ki'vk-de's body and lifted it onto his broad shoulder. "We should clean this up." He smiled. "Ki'vk-de meat is quite good, even though it smells. It would be wasteful it we didn't eat it."

Paya-sain'ja looked a little sick at that, but said, "Okay, I guess I'll try it. But not raw," she added. "I'm not yautja. I have to cook my meat."

Yeyinde smiled. "That won't be a problem. Let's go clean your first trophy."

With a nod, Paya-sain'ja followed them back into the ship, instantly back to her cheerful self. Bakuub silently praised her for her quick thinking and bravery. He'd meant what he said about few yautja achieving as much on their first kill. She was impressing him so much he couldn't help but think she would definately pass her kainde amedha chiva. If she could kill a Ki'vk-de with little training, surely she could defeat kainde amedha with more training? Bakuub focused on this thought, instead of the knowledge that even highly trained yautja lost their lives to the Serpents.

_She will survive. I can feel it,_ he thought. _With more training, she will pass her trial._

Not for the first time, he was glad he'd brought the kainde amedha eggs with him. He hoped the Serpents would give her a feel of how to fight them. It was the only way she would get real expirience before her trial.

He shook these unpleasant thoughts from his head, chatting with Yeyinde and Paya-sain'ja to distract himself. Everything would be just fine; there was no need to worry...he hoped.

Please review! Oh, and if you're writing an AVP FanFiction story, you may use the creature I made (the Ki'vk-de) in your story. Just PM me and tell me you're going to use it, and don't forget to mention that I made it. Hope you liked it!


	20. Chapter 19

Author Note: I do not own Predators. I only own my own characters and this story. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nineteen**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**E**_arly the next morning, Yeyinde, Bakuub, and Al'nagara took me outside to learn about Jehdin-Dto. First, my teachers showed me different kinds of fruit that were edible, then Al'nagara taught me about which plants could be used as medicine (as well as which ones were poisonous), then left our little group to collect some herbs. Once Bakuub and Yeyinde were sure I'd remember which ones could be used or eaten, they taught me about the animals that lived there. Bakuub started by telling more about Ki'vk-des, which were one of the more dangerous creatures on the planet.

"Compared to animals on other worlds, a Ki'vk-de pack isn't much of a threat," said Bakuub. "This world isn't very dangerous."

"How dangerous is this place compared to N'ithya?" I asked.

Bakuub snorted. "N'ithya is more dangerous than Jehdin-Dto. Also, this world doesn't have any sentient creatures."

The lesson continued with Yeyinde teaching me about Ghequos (four meter long mammals that could chew through metal), which were the natural enemies of the Ki'vk-des. Like a Ki'vk-de, a Ghequo lived in a pack, but Ghequos were far more aggressive than Ki'vk-des (they were also dumber than Ki'vk-des). They then taught me about Dra'gks (lizard-like animals), Osty'rks (large flying animals that were like a cross between a bird and a bat), along with several other, more peaceful, animals. The yautja planned on having me hunt the carnivourous animals, as they were the only aggressive species on the planet.

"After you've trained more," said Yeyinde, "You'll start off by hunting Dra'gks. They are the least dangerous meat-eater."

Bakuub nodded. "They are, however, good for teaching unbloodeds to move well. Dra'gks are very fast and cunning."

"Okay," I said. "So, am I going to be training today, or are you going to just have me learn about Jehdin-Dto?"

Bakuub thought about it for a moment. "We'll spend most of the day teaching you about Jehdin-Dto. I would be better for you to have some knowledge of the environment and animals before you start training here."

When I agreed, Yeyinde added, "And once were done with that, we can go over the fighting moves you've already learned."

"Good idea," said Bakuub. "Tomorrow, you'll learn more jehdin/jehdin. Once you've more or less mastered jehdin/jehdin, you can start using weapons."

"Sounds good to me," I said.

Bakuub gave me a yautja smile, then glanced up at the sky. "Let's take a break to eat. I know a lake where we can catch fish."

"You mean Nixvas?" said Yeyinde in what I thought was a hopeful tone.

"Yes," said Bakuub. To me, he explained, "A Nixva is very difficult to catch, but it's well worth the effort."

"They must be pretty good," I said.

"They are," said Yeyinde, as we followed Bakuub to the lake. "Although I don't know what they taste like cooked," he added in a teasing tone.

"Actually, I can eat fish raw," I said. "There's a kind of food I like called sushi, which is made of raw fish."

Yeyinde chuckled and we walked on in silence (the comfortable kind) until we reached the lake, where I gasped. It was a huge, beautiful lake with water so clear I could see the pebbly bottom of it. There were several kinds of bizarre but cool-looking fish swimming in the lake. Some were the size of goldfish while others were as large as small sharks.

"This lake is beautiful!" I exclaimed. Standing at the edge of the water, I asked, "Which one is a Nixva?"

Bakuub pointed to a salmon-sized fish with flowing fins and a pretty royal blue coloring. "That is."

"How do you catch one?" I asked. "It doesn't look hard to catch."

Bakuub and Yeyinde both laughed.

"Trust me, it is difficult," said Bakuub. "You have to be patient. If you try to grab it without thinking," he said, making a grab for the fish, which zipped away impossibly fast, "you won't get it. Wait for one to come close, then spear it." As he said this, he took his dagger from his belt and extended it. Beside him, Yeyinde did the same.

Quickly taking my own dagger out, I crouched in the shallows, copying Bakuub's actions, staying completely still, waiting for a nixva to swim by. At first, I kept shifting impatiently, but after a few minutes (and stern looks from Bakuub), I stayed put and focused my attention on the water. It was peaceful being so close to the water, with nothing to do but watch the fish. I loved to swim and made a mental note to ask Bakuub if I could swim in the lake once we'd caught our fish.

I sat up at attention when a Nixva swam close. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bakuub hold up a hand, telling me to wait. I nodded slightly and watched carefully. When the curious fish swam right up to me, Bakuub let his "wait" motion drop, signalling me to strike. I stabbed downward and felt something thrashing on my knife, right before one of the pretty, flowing fins of the nixva sliced into me leg. Letting out a yelp, I dropped the dagger (with the dying nixva impaled on it), and clutched my leg. Bakuub picked up the dagger and threw it and the fish onto land, then crouched and told me to take my hands away from my leg.

I did so, biting my lip to keep from crying; the slice wasn't deep but white-hot pain seared up my leg from the cut. "It hurts," I said, clenching my jaw as the pain continued to spread.

"C'jit!" he swore. "I should have told you to stay away from the fins!"

"W-why?" I asked, feeling like I was going to black out.

"They're poisonous," he said. "Yeyinde, go get Al'nagara. _Hurry_!"

Yeyinde ran off at top speed. I swayed, feeling sick. I was poisoned.

"I don't want to die, Bakuub," I said softly, not registering that I was speaking in English, rather than yautja.

Bakuub seemed to know what I'd said. Already, he was pulling out his medical kit and set to work making healing gel for the cut. "Don't worry. Al'nagara will be here soon," he said tightly.

I started to close my eyes, feeling faint. Immediately, Bakuub began to panic.

"Don't fall asleep, Paya-sain'ja!" he snarled, slapping me. I hardly felt the slaps as I lost consciousness, aware of Bakuub yelling my name.

Cliffhanger! Please review!


	21. Chapter 20

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter. Thanks to those who read and review Predator: Apocalypse. I will update as often as I can. This might only be once a week, but each time I do update, I will try and upload more than one chapter, so you'll be able to read more of my story. Enjoy!

**Chapter Twenty**

**-Yeyinde-**

_**Y**_eyinde blindly ran through the thick forest, panic giving him extra speed. How could he and Bakuub have forgotton to tell Paya-sain'ja that Nexvas were deadly poisonous? What kind of teacher was he if his apprentice died because of a stupid mistake?

_Don't think that way!_ he told himself sternly. _She'll be fine. Just find Al'nagara! _

Still, he couldn't help but think about how tiny and frail Paya-sain'ja was. Sure, she'd already survived so much, but if Yeyinde couldn't find Al'nagara in time, she would die. And it would be his fault. As he ran, he was surprised to find he was thinking more about how he'd fail Paya-sain'ja than Guan-thwei. He definately didn't want to have let Guan-thwei down, but he also worried about letting his apprentice down.

He tried unsuccessfully to silence his morbid thoughts as he tracked down Al'nagara, relief making him almost sick when he finally found the medic picking herbs.

"Al'nagara!" he roared, skidding to a stop. "Come, now! Paya-sain'ja needs your help!"

Al'nagara nodded and clutched the plants in his fists as he followed Yeyinde, matching his fast pace. "What happened?"

"She's been poisoned by a Nexva," Yeyinde said, fearful that he'd been gone too long to save her.

"A Nexva?" exclaimed Al'nagara. He began to run faster. "It's a good thing I have some Sk'nix," he said, gesturing to an herb he was carrying.

Yeyinde felt a stab of relief that he had the plant that cured nexva poisoning, which was just as quickly replaced by dread and regret. He didn't want Paya-sain'ja to die. If she did, everything would have been for nothing. Guan-thwei would have died for nothing. Besides that, Yeyinde had grown close to the little ooman in the time he'd known her. He couldn't let her die.

He heard Bakuub yelling Paya-sain'ja's name as they burst into the clearing, roaring at her to wake up.

"Bakuub!" shouted Yeyinde. "I got Al'nagara!"

Al'nagara immediately went to Paya-sain'ja, getting to work crushing the juices out of the leaves. As he did, he checked Paya-sain'ja's pulse. "She's not doing well."

He pulled a syringe out of his medical kit, filling it with the antidote from the Sk'nix plant. When it was nearly full, he swiftly jabbed it into her neck.

"Will she be okay?" asked Bakuub in a dead tone.

Al'nagara gazed at his brother. "I've done all I can. She might pull through, or she might not. She's in the hands of the gods now."

Please review! Sorry it's so short. The next chapter will be longer!


	22. Chapter 21

Author Note: I don't own Predators (though I wouldn't mind owning one ;)) Sorry for the cliffhangers and short chapters. Enjoy this chapter! :) As always, thanks to those who read/review and remember that suggestions are always welcome. :)

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**I**_was floating in empty space. I felt weightless and peaceful, floating with my eyes closed. _Am I dead_? I wondered. _Is this what it's like, being dead? If I am dead, where is my family, and my friends? Shouldn't they be here?_

"Oh, little one," said a familiar, kind voice.

Opening my eyes, I saw Lil'ka and Cetanu standing before me.

"Am I dead?" I asked them. In their presence, I suddenly felt regretful, and more than a little afraid.

"You're on the border between life and death," said Cetanu. "You are not dead, but close. Very close."

All of a sudden, I felt panic. "I don't want to die," I said, feeling my eyes burn with the threat of tears.

"Don't cry, little one," said Lil'ka gently. She waved her hand and I saw myself below us, surrounded by Bakuub, Yeyinde, and Al'nagara. "Your teachers care about you very much. They are all helping you."

I tried to swallow around the lump in my throat. "If I'm right here, and my...my body is down there...doesn't that make me dead?" I asked, queasy at seeing my own body below me. I wanted to be inside my body, where I belonged.

"Don't worry," said Lil'ka. "You will not die. Your friends are doing their best to help you live, and so will I. You have much to live for, and a purpose to fulfill."

"Which is why I am turning a blind eye to this," said Cetanu. He spoke gruffly, but his golden eyes were warm. "I think I'm warming to you, little ooman."

I smiled and blinked back tears. "Thank you both so much." Suddenly, they reminded me of my parents, the way they were taking care of me. "I...I won't let you down."

"Good," said Cetanu. "Now, go..."

He waved his hand and suddenly, they were gone, and the weightlessness and peace was gone. I ached all over, and my leg still burned from the cut. I was aware of the yautja talking, hoping I'd be fine, my teachers blaming themselves for not warning me about the fish. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to sit up.

"Paya-sain'ja!" exclaimed the three yautja at once.

I groaned. "Bakuub? Yeyinde? Al'nagara?" I said groggily, stretching my sore body.

"Thank the gods you're alright!" said Bakuub. "I should have remembered to tell you the nexva's fins are poisonous."

"It's okay. I don't blame you," I said. I meant it.

"It's _not_ okay," he said. "It's my fault you almost died!"

Yeyinde shifted guiltily. "It's my fault, too."

"Guys, it's okay," I said. "I'm alive. That's what's matters, right? You all helped save my life, and so did Lil'ka and Cetanu. I'm alive thanks to you."

"Cetanu and Lil'ka helped you?" said Al'nagara, shocked.

I nodded. "I was almost dead. I was...floating. Then, they appeared and showed me how you were helping me. Then Cetanu put me back here."

"That's amazing," said Yeyinde. "The gods really are on your side."

I nodded. "Lil'ka and Cetanu kind of reminded me of my mom and dad," I said quietly. "I know, it's stupid, but..." I shrugged.

They didn't say it was stupid, but they seemed too relieved to say anything.

"Let's go back to the ship. You need to rest," said Bakuub. He picked up the dagger, which had a dead nexva pierced on it. He offered it to me, but I shook my head.

"You can have it," I said.

"Take it," he said firmly. "The fact that you nearly died makes this an honorable kill. You shouldn't throw it away."

"Really?"

Yeyinde nodded. "It nearly killed you but you survived. You should keep its skull."

"It's too small for a trophy wall," said Bakuub. "We could put it on a necklace..."

"You mean like the one Luar-lce wears?" I asked, remembering he wore a necklace of small skulls. When he nodded, I said, "I think that's a good idea." Sure, it was a little creepy to be wearing skulls, but I wasn't freaked about it. _I guess I'm starting to think like a yautja._

Al'nagara helped me up, supporting me when my leg nearly gave out. He let me lean on him as we started back to the ship. The yautja were loud and cheerful, clearly relieved that I was alive and well. Considering the fact that I'd been so close to death, I felt cheerful as well. Once back on the ship, Bakuub helped me clean the fish (setting the meat aside for me to eat) and put the skull and a couple of its bones on a cord.

"Thank you," I said, putting the necklace on.

He nodded and gestured to the nexva's meat. "You should eat."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

He smiled. "Don't worry about me," he said. "I'll eat some of the Ki'vk-de meat."

"Oh. Okay," I said, eating a bite of the nexva.

The meat was delicious, even better than squid (which I adored, even though most people thought I was gross). I offered Bakuub a piece of it when he came back (followed by Yeyinde) carrying Ki'vk-de meat. He declined, telling me to enjoy it. I felt a little guilty (he'd seemed excited earlier when he decided to go fishing), but complied. We ate in silence for a while, before starting up a cheerful conversation. I mostly listened as they talked about hunting with the other yautja in Bakuub's hunting party. Their stories were interesting and exciting, and made me want to hunt where they did.

"Bakuub?" I said shyly.

"Yes?"

"Do you think...if I pass my trial and become a member of the clan...could I join your hunting party?" I asked.

He looked surprised, then pleased. "I don't see why not, Paya-sain'ja. Of course you can."

"I think that's a good idea," said Yeyinde. "I don't think you should hunt alone."

I nodded. "I don't think so either," I said with a smile.

I finished eating, then excused myself. Instead of going to my room, I went to the medical bay to see Al'nagara.

"What is it, Paya-sain'ja?" he asked, surprised.

"I just wanted to say...thank you for saving me," I said.

His gaze softened. "You're welcome...but you don't need to thank me. Do you think I would let you die?"

"Well, no, but I just wanted to thank you. I also wanted to ask you if you could teach me about medicine," I said. "I...I've always wanted to be a doctor, but it looks like I'll be a hunter now. But I'd still like to learn to be a medic. It would come in handy."

"I'd be happy to," he said. "I will be useful to you, so I think you should learn it. But not now. Right now, you need to sleep."

"I know. I'm tired," I said. "I just wanted to ask you before I go to bed."

I said goodbye and headed to my room, feeling more sore and tired than I'd ever been in my life. I quickly took off my armor and collapsed on my bed, silently thanking Lil'ka and Cetanu as I fell asleep.

Please review! I hope these last few chapters weren't too intense or emotional for you (well, actually, it's good for a story to be emotional, but still...) Constructive criticism is always welcome!


	23. Chapter 22

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to those who read and review Predator: Apocalypse. Also, thanks for being patient with me. I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy, felt like crap, and I've had writer's block :P Also, I am starting a new FanFiction story that I will be writing in addition to Predator: Apocalypse. It won't be Aliens/Predator; it's Pokemon. If you like Pokemon, you can check it out :3 Anyways, Enjoy!

**Chapter 23**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**T**_hree weeks passed. The day after my near-death expirience, we went back to our training routine as though nothing had happened. Of course, Bakuub and Yeyinde were more careful and thorough with my learning, but other than that, things went back to normal. I was actually glad for this, as I didn't want them to think I was weak and needed to be fawned over. The gods visited me in my dreams, and even cold Mara'khen seemed to grudgingly accept that I was stronger than he'd thought (although he attributed my survival mostly to Lil'ka and Cetanu saving me than my own strength, and that of my teachers).

I started my lessons with Al'nagara, learning about medicine and herbs, and how to treat injuries. He also taught me more about the kainde amedha; their life cycle, habits, and strengths. The biggest weakness they had was the fact that they weren't smart. If I could outsmart them, there was a chance I'd be able to fight them.

After a few days on Jehdin-Dto, a routine was established. I'd wake up, stretch, and spar with Yeyinde and Bakuub, learning more about jehdin/jehdin. After that, I would practice with the different yautja weapons; by far, my favorites were the h'sai-de and spear (I liked the spear because it made me feel like a Spartan-the ancient Greek warriors, not the ones from Halo). After spending most of the day fighting and sparring, I would learn about the plants and animals from Jehdin-Dto, then have dinner and bathe. I would then have my lessons with Al'nagara until I was too tired to stay awake. I went to bed dead tired each night. Some nights, I would also have my visits with the gods, learning about yautja culture.

After three weeks of this routine, I noticed a difference in my body. It was getting stronger, my muscles building and toning. I had more stamina than I'd ever had before my training with the yautja. I was soon going on hunts with Yeyinde and Bakuub, beginning to earn more trophies to my collection. Bakuub and Yeyinde seemed more confident than ever of my abilities, and were sure I would pass my trial. Even the gods agreed that I was growing into a strong huntress.

I became closer and closer to my yautja teachers, until I felt they were my new family. I talked to them when we ate and took walks through the forests of Jehdin-Dto, telling them stories of my life on Earth, and describing my family. I'd been close to my parents, but not my siblings. However, I spoke of them fondly, despite the fact that my brother and two sisters had been a pain to deal with most of the time. Yeyinde and Bakuub seemed interested in my human life, and asked dozens of questions about human families and school. In return, they shared their lives with me. In this way, a deep bond grew between us.

After three weeks, Bakuub finally decided that I was ready to face a kainde amedha.

"Tomorrow," he said, "I will release one of the kainde amedha eggs into the forest to infect an animal. Once the kainde amedha is fully grown, you will hunt it."

"We will be nearby," added Yeyinde. "Just in case you need help."

My stomach twisted with a mixture of dread and excitement. I wondered if I'd be able to kill it. Sure, I'd come far since beginning my training, but would it be enough to defeat a kainde amedha? For my teachers' sake, I didn't voice these worries, opting to put on a brave face and nod with excitement. I reassured myself by remembering that Bakuub and Yeyinde would be there to help me if I couldn't face the kainde amedha. Ignoring the pit of fear in my belly, and the feeling of foreboding I had, I continued the day's lesson, silencing my fear by focusing single-mindedly on my training.

Hey, guys! Please review! I'm sorry for not posting in a while, and making this chapter short, but don't worry! The next chapter is going to be longer...and with plenty of excitement! :D Stay tuned!


	24. Chapter 23

Author Note: I do not own Predators, much as I want to. :/ Sorry for the last chapter being short, but don't worry! This one is longer! Enjoy! By the way, this chapter isn't just from one character's point of view; it'll be two. Someone's gonna snap...

**Chapter 23**

**-Bakuub-**

_**E**_arly the next morning, Bakuub went to storage, where the three kainde amedha eggs were waiting. Handling it carefully, he selected one and picked it up. The parasite within the egg stirred slightly, alerted to the fact there was a possible host nearby. Which was the reason the egg was encased in a glass container. Holding the container tightly, Bakuub left the ship, heading deep into the forest. He kept walking until he was a good distance from the ship, and until he saw signs of plenty of life in the area. Placing the container on the ground, he unsheathed his wristblades then opened the top of the container, knowing the first stage of the kainde amedha could get out on its own.

Glancing around a second time to be sure he'd chosen a good spot, he saw large clumps of medicinal herbs and made a mental note to tell Al'nagara about it sometime. He knew his brother would be happy to know there was a large supply of useful plants here.

Feeling optimistic about Paya-sain'ja's first test as a hunter, Bakuub went back to the ship. There, he noticed Paya-sain'ja and Yeyinde awake and eating. Rather, Yeyinde was eating. Paya-sain'ja seemed to feel sick, as she hadn't touched her food.

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you nervous?" he asked.

She swallowed, then reluctantly nodded. "Yeah...but I'm sure it will be fine. I won't be alone."

He was impressed by her bravery. "You can't face a kainde amedha without eating," he said. "You need your strength."

"That's what I kept telling her," Yeyinde grumbled. "By the way, Al'nagara went to the lake."

"Why?" asked Bakuub, worried that his brother might run into the parasite.

"He was going to study the plants and animals there," said Yeyinde. Reading Bakuub's worry, he said, "He'll be fine. He went armed, and he has his mask on."

Bakuub shook off his worry. His brother could handle himself. "Paya-sain'ja, when you finish eating, go to the kehrite. We'll practice today and tomorrow, to give the kainde amedha time to be born and grow."

She nodded and took a bite of fish, appearing to have calmed herself enough to eat. Glad she was taking his advice, Bakuub went to the kehrite and threw shurikens while he waited for Paya-sain'ja to join him.

**-Al'nagara-**

_**A**_l'nagara bent and picked a broad, sharp-edged leaf from a clump of plants. Ripping it in half, he was pleased to see the useful juices drip from the unusually thick leaf. Taking out a container, he let the liquid drip into it, picking another when it went dry. He did this until the vial was full, keeping alert to his surroundings as he worked. He knew that Bakuub would have set the kainde amedha egg down in the forest by now, and had no intention of being infected by it.

After filling the vial, Al'nagara stood and stretched, allowing himself to enjoy the weather. The sun was warm, the sky was cloudless, and the soft wind blowing through the forest felt nice. Al'nagara regretted that there were poisonous fish in the lake; he thought it would be nice to swim on such a nice day.

Shaking his head, he started to walk to another patch of herbs when he heard rustling in the undergrowth nearby. He spun, searching for a heat signature. Whatever it was, it had moved fast. Alert, he silently drew a dagger from his belt, ready to fight if need be. He had a bad feeling it was the infector stage of the kainde amedha.

_But what would it be doing all the way over here_? he wondered. Bakuub had shown him the general area where he planned to place the egg, and it wasn't near the lake. _It would have infected something nearby. Unless the animals stayed away from the egg..._

Al'nagara started backing away from the lake, when he heard rustling to his right. He turned his head to see a blur of movement. It was a spiderlike creature with a long tail and an exoskeleton. It was the parasite, and it was heading right toward him.

**-Bakuub-**

_**P**_aya-sain'ja flinched as the shuriken came back toward her, ducking out of the way. Bakuub neatly snatched it out of the air.

"You're supposed to _catch_ it, Paya-sain'ja," he chided, handing it to her.

"I know. I'm just scared I'll take my fingers off," she said, embarrased. She took the shuriken. "I'm going to try again."

Glad that she wasn't giving up, Bakuub watched and intructed her, again, on how to catch the weapon, then backed off so she could try again. She took a deep breath, then threw it. She nearly flinched when it returned to her, but stood her ground and clumsily caught it.

"I did it!" she exclaimed. She grinned at Bakuub, obviously proud of the fact that she had finally managed to catch it, even if it was clumsy.

"Good. Now try again. This time without flinching," Bakuub told her.

She nodded, more confident now that she'd managed to catch the shuriken.

The day continued in that manner, with Paya-sain'ja practicing her skills in preparation for her upcoming hunt with a kainde amedha. Bakuub was feeling cheerful by the end of the practice, proud of how far the little ooman had come in so short a time period. He went to tell Al'nagara about it, but was puzzled when he couldn't find his brother anywhere on the ship.

"Yeyinde? Did Al'nagara come back from the lake?" asked Bakuub.

Yeyinde frowned. "No, I haven't seen him. Maybe he got caught up in gathering herbs and such." Looking worried, he said, "We should go find him, make sure he's okay."

"I'll go, too!" said Paya-sain'ja, drawing her shuriken.

Bakuub nodded. "Let's go."

**-Al'nagara-**

_**F**_ace burning, chest heaving with fear and regret, Al'nagara lay on the forest floor. His mask was gone, melted into nothing. The dead parasite lay nearby, three of its legs sliced off by Al'nagara.

When he was attacked, he had slashed at the infector without thinking, and blood had sprayed over his mask. While his own blood mostly neutrolized the acidic blood, his face was now open and vulnerable to the parasite, which had attacked him again, instinct driving it to inmpregnate him with the embryo it carried. Al'nagara missed the creature when it lunged, and, in his panic, had tried to pull it off, even though it was too late. The creature wrapped its tail around his neck (the upper part not protected by his armor) and squeezed, cutting off his air. Like any yautja, he could hold his breath for a long time, but had eventually fallen unconscience.

Waking up after sunset, with the dead animal near him, he knew he had been infected. He tried to reach a weapon, to kill himself, but found, to his surprise and fear, he couldn't move. He was severely weakened, and didn't know why.

_Cetanu give me strength! Please, let me pick up my weapon! _he prayed. _I want to die with honor, and kill the abomination inside me!_

It was too late for pleas. He felt the creature inside his chest stir, ready to be born. Al'nagara fought to stay calm, even as his heart rate rose and he found it difficult to breathe. He silently sent one final prayer to Cetanu, asking for mercy, as the kainde amedha burst from his chest, killing him instantly.

**-Bakuub-**

_**A**_nxiety clawing at his heart, Bakuub jogged to the lake. He had a bad feeling he couldn't explain. Somehow, he felt his brother was in grave danger. He hardly registered that Paya-sain'ja had to run to keep up with him; now, all he thought about was that he _had _to find Al'nagara.

Even before entering the clearing around the lake, Bakuub smelled blood-yautja blood. Running into the clearing, he saw Al'nagara lying on the ground, chest burst open. Roaring with rage and sorrow, he raced to his brother's side, kicking the carcass of the dead infector into the lake. He hardly heard Yeyinde give his own roar, or Paya-sain'ja start to cry.

"No...no..." he said. "No...not Al'nagara..."

Mixed emotions coursed through him. Rage, pain, and regret. How could this happen to Al'nagara? He had been a strong warrior, and would have been careful to not be infected. He could see that his mask had burned off in the fight, but how had he not killed it? And now, there was a hybrid on the loose, a creature as dangerous as a Queen kainde amedha.

Paya-sain'ja sat across from him. She'd taken her mask off, tears slipping down her cheeks. Laying a hand on Al'nagara's arm, she whispered a choked-up prayer for him.

Irrational rage filled Bakuub. "Get away from him!" he snarled, smacking her hand away.

Appearing hurt and stunned, Paya-sain'ja stood. She started crying harder. "Bakuub...I was just praying..."

He roared at her. "Go away!" he thundered. "Get away from Al'nagara, ooman!"

She took a step back, afraid and stung by his anger. Yeyinde approached him.

"It isn't her fault, Bakuub," he said. "I know you're upset, but..."

Full of anger and pain, Bakuub stood and pushed Yeyinde away, challenging him. Yeyinde growled.

"Stop, Bakuub!" he said. "Think!"

Ignoring him, Bakuub shoved him again, then aimed a punch at his chest. Yeyinde sidestepped, angering him further. Lunging at his friend, he punched Yeyinde in the face and hit him in the chest. Yeyinde stumbled back, shook his head, then pushed Bakuub.

"Stop it!" cried Paya-sain'ja. "Stop fighting!" She sounded terrified, but in his blood rage, Bakuub only felt sickened by her terror.

"Quiet, pauk-de ooman!" he snarled, then returned his attention to Yeyinde.

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**B**_akuub fought Yeyinde in a mindless rage, his emotions over losing his brother driving him insane. I screamed for him to stop, but he refused to listen. I was still shocked by how cruel he was to me, smacking and yelling at me. He had even sworn at me!

Bakuub was beating Yeyinde badly. Yeyinde was mostly trying to defend himself, knowing his friend was just overly upset at losing his brother. Still, he was getting hurt.

Finally, unable to stand it, I ran towards the fighting yautja. Without thinking, I put myself between Bakuub and Yeyinde, just as Bakuub threw a punch, which landed right on my jaw. I fell to the ground, feeling like I'd been slammed into a brick wall. Tears flowed harder than before, my jaw aching.

"Bakuub!" came a shocked exclamation from Yeyinde.

Bakuub grasped me by my hair, pulling me to face him. His expression was crazed, and murderous. "Stay out of my way, ooman," he snarled, ignoring my cries of pain.

Yeyinde slammed into Bakuub, forcing him to release me. "Get a hold of yourself, Bakuub!" he roared. "Stop hurting Paya-sain'ja!"

"Why?" shouted Bakuub. "It's her fault Al'nagara is dead! If it wasn't for her, he would still be alive!"

A lump formed in my throat at his accusation. As the two yautja started fighting again, I yelled, "I wish I had died on N'ithya!" before running blindly into the forest, away from my teachers and the ship.

Whew! What a crazy chapter! I feel kinda sad right now... :'( Poor Al'nagara...I'm kinda mad at myself for killing him. Now Bakuub is crazy! I wanted to add some real emotion here, mostly to show how close he was to his brother. Please review! And please don't hate me for killing Al'nagara... :(


	25. Chapter 24

Author Note: I do not own Predators. This is purely fan-made for entertainment, and I don't make money doing it (only praise). Hope you liked the last chapter. It was really intense, what with Al'nagara dying and Bakuub in a blood rage...Anways, Enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**B**_linded by tears, oblivious to the stinging of branches whipping my soft skin, I ran through the forest. Vaguely, in the faraway part of my mind still capable of rational thought, I wondered if my aching jaw was broken, or if I should go back to the ship. My panicked, distressed mind didn't listen, and I kept running. It was only until I came to a field cut in half by a wide river that I stopped, my lungs burning from running.

_Never would have been able to do that much running before my coma,_ I thought dryly, sitting on the riverbank.

I stared at my reflection in the river's mirror-like water, and saw a different version of myself. Since waking, I hadn't seen my face, as the yautja had no mirrors. I wasn't a vain person, and didn't give it any thought, but now, confronted with my visage, I wondered at my appearance. My soft cheeks had become sharper, more angular, from the hard work I'd done since beginning my training. My eyes, usually bright and thoughtful, were more intense and currently full of tears. Angrily, I wiped the tears from my eyes. I hated crying, and rarely ever did so.

_Why did Bakuub snap like that?_ I wondered. _Sure, he just lost his brother, but he was ready to kill Yeyinde! He wouldn't even let me pray for him!_

I wanted to scream at Bakuub. He wasn't alone, and I knew I, of all people, could relate to him. I had lost my home and everyone I cared about. Why didn't he realize that?

I jumped when I heard rustling in the trees nearby, half drawing a dagger. I relaxed, however, on seeing one of the native animals scamper out of the forest. It was a Wr'kha, a creature that looked somewhat like a badger, only with shorter claws, slightly longer legs, and with mottled brown fur. It was well known for being very tame and gentle (the definate opposite of a badger). This Wr'kha was obviously just curious, and came right up to me to sniff my hands. Hesitantly, I reached out to touch its fur, and found that it felt like a dog's fur.

"Hi, there," I said in English (which felt strange after weeks of speaking in yautja), trying to distract myself from my misery. I winced as I spoke; my jaw ached.

It gazed up at me with liquid brown eyes as I talked. It made a sound like a bark, tilting its head to one side, like my dog on Earth used to do. I scratched its chin, smiling when it climbed into my lab.

"You're like a puppy," I informed it. "I wonder if I can keep you...?"

I stroked its fur while it purred like a cat, while I talked in a soft tone, feeling more relaxed than I'd felt in a long time. I wondered if Bakuub and Yeyinde were okay, and if I should have stayed nearby.

_Cetanu and Lil'ka, if you're listening, please help Bakuub and Yeyinde,_ I silently prayed. _Also, please take care of Al'nagara. _I really wished I could talk to them right now. I hoped my prayer would be answered.

"Paya-sain'ja!"

I nearly jumped hearing someone shout my name; the Wr'kha in my lap kept me still, as I didn't want my new friend to fall. Yeyinde crashed through the trees, looking worried. He had a few small cuts on his chest and arms.

"Paya-sain'ja, are you okay?" he asked.

"I guess," I said, realized I'd spoken in English, then repeating it in yautja. "Where is Bakuub?"

"I knocked him unconscious," said Yeyinde. He bent and turned my face to examine my injured jaw. I bit back a hiss of pain as his claws pricked the bruised skin. "Your jaw isn't broken, thank the gods," he said. "Let's get back to the ship. I'll need your help carrying Bakuub and Al'nagara back."

I nodded and gently set the Wr'kha on the ground. It reared and balanced itself on its hind legs, leaning against my leg. Smiling, I scooped it into my arms. "Yeyinde, can I keep this Wr'kha?"

He put his head to one side. "Like a...what do you call it...?"

"A pet?"

"Yes," he said. "You want a pet?" When I nodded, he said, "You'll have to look after him yourself."

"I will," I assured him. "I'm good with animals."

I thought about a name for him as we headed back to the lake. Just as we entered the clearing, I decided to call him Hades, my favorite Greek god (I've always loved mythology). Gently, I placed Hades on the ground, smiling when he followed me like a puppy. Yeyinde and I carefully picked up Al'nagara first (so scavengers wouldn't be attracted to the scent of his dead body) and took him to the ship, then returned for Bakuub, laying them both in the medical bay.

"Yeyinde, do you think Bakuub will be okay?" I asked hesitantly, nervously petting Hades.

"It's hard to say," said Yeyinde. "He just lost his brother to a kainde amedha and a hybrid has been born. Hybrids are even more dangerous than a regular kainde amedha."

The thought of a super-powerful kainde amedha sent chills up my spine. I gazed sadly at Al'nagara, whose chest was burst open, the wound glowing green with his blood. I couldn't imagine having a monster inside my chest, bursting from my body. _What a terrible way to die,_ I thought.

"Not having a medic will complicate matters," mused Yeyinde. He, too, looked sad to lose Al'nagara. "I should report this to the Elders. No doubt they'll want to know about Al'nagara's death and the hybrid."

"Can I come, too?" I asked, hoping to see Bhu'ja.

He shook his head. "You go to sleep. After today, you need some rest." He overrode my complaints, saying, "Trust me. You need sleep."

I reluctantly agreed and went to my room, falling asleep with Hades curled up next to me.

Please review! The next few chapters are going to be interesting, so stay tuned!


	26. Chapter 25

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. Also, special thanks to Khalthar, who gave me the ideas for the zombie problem on Earth. :) Though I'm using the idea, it was originally his, so thanks! Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

_**O**_nce again, I found myself in the hall of the gods in my dreams. I bowed, thumping a fist over my heart to show my respect.

"Paya-sain'ja, you have once again proven yourself loyal to the yautja," said Cetanu formally. "I heard your prayers for Al'nagara."

I swallowed; losing him still hurt. "Is he...?"

"I welcomed him to my domain. He tried to take his life and the life of the hybrid. Though he failed, he still died with honor," Cetanu assured me.

"Thank you," I said with a sigh of relief.

"That's not why we called you here, though," said Lil'ka. "As Cetanu said, you've proven your loyalty. Therefore, we trust you."

Mara'khen snorted a bit at this but didn't disagree. Cetanu shot him a warning look, then nodded for his mate to continue.

"We have some explaining to do," said Lil'ka. "First of all, we are not only yautja gods. Long ago, the oomans knew of the yautjas' existance. Yautja were worshipped as gods, because they taught ancient oomans how to build."

"Wait! So, aliens...I mean, yautja...taught humans to build? Is that why several ancient cultures built pyramids?" I asked.

She looked surprised. "Why, yes. How else would different clans of oomans all have the same structures? As I was saying, yautja used oomans to breed kainde amedha and hunt. N'ithya was the main planet for the kainde amedha chivas. Unbloodeds would hunt the kainde amedha in the pyramids."

"So, did humans basically sacrifice themselves because you were their gods?" I asked.

"The entire yautja race were worshipped as gods," said Cetanu. "But to them, we were the major gods. Even they recognized our power. In fact, in the country called Gre'es, I was named Z'us by the oomans."

"Greek people didn't have pyramids," I said, confused.

"No, but they still heard of us and gave us names," he replied.

I nodded in understanding. _So Cetanu was Zeus!_ I thought, excited by the idea. I'd always loved mythology.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we used to rule on N'ithya as well as our own race and planet," said Lil'ka. "Even before the time of oomans, which brings me to my point." She paused, then said, "We know what caused the deaths of the oomans on N'ithya."

"You do?" I exclaimed. "Then what...?"

Lil'ka opened her wrist computer and typed something in. A hologram of Earth was pulled up, but it wasn't the Earth I knew. Rather than seven, there was one continent. I knew I was looking at ancient Earth. Even as a watched, a huge meteor approached Earth and flew slowly past, narrowly missing the planet.

"This meteor is what caused the ancient animals to go extinct," said Lil'ka. "The meteor had a kind of radiation that killed most of the life on the planet. This is also what caused the oomans to die." She tapped the computer again and another hologram of Earth, this one more modern, and showed the same meteor passing by. "For some reason, it had a different effect on oomans. They aren't completely dead. In fact, they still have souls."

"Wait! So, they...can be saved?" I asked hopefully.

She nodded. "That is where you come in, Paya-sain'ja. You will be the one to save your race. These undead oomans are an affront to our existance. Though yautja hunt oomans, we still consider them under our protection, after we were their gods for so long. You will heal them."

"H-how? I...What can I do?" I asked.

"You are Paya-sain'ja, are you not?" said Cetanu. "We will guide you, little warrior. You have proven your loyalty to the clan. Now, prove it to us and your race."

Comforted a bit, I nodded. "I'll do my best," I promised, thumping my chest again.

"We will inform our priests of this matter," said Lil'ka. "They will know you will save the oomans."

"But first, you must prove yourself to the clan," said Cetanu. "Though it goes against tradition, you will not take part in the kainde amedha chiva. There is no time for that. Instead, you will hunt the hybrid. There is much honor in killing the abomination. Hunt it and take its skull to the clan, and you will be accepted."

"I...I will," I said.

"Good. Now, rest," said Cetanu, and I slipped into deep, dreamless sleep.

Please review! I'd like to know what you think of the story so far. Again, thanks to Khalthar for the story idea! :D


	27. Chapter 26

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. Hope you liked the last chapter :) Sorry for the wait, but for some reason, my computer wouldn't let me save any documents :/ It's working again, so enjoy!

**Chapter 26**

**-Yeyinde-**

_**Y**_eyinde nervously opened a communication link to the clanship. He had never known how difficult it was to report to the Elders. The young hunter was just now appreciating Bakuub's ability to lead and talk to the Elders. To his relief, it was Kuty'y'ae who answered.

"What is it, Yeyinde?" he asked kindly. "Shouldn't you and Bakuub be training Paya-sain'ja?"

"We have a problem," said Yeyinde. "Bakuub released a kainde amedha egg into the forest so Paya-sain'ja could practice hunting one, but..." he paused, then forced himself to continue. "It infected Al'nagara."

Kuty'y'ae's green eyes widened. "It what?"

"He must have failed to kill himself," said Yeyinde. "There's a hybrid on the loose. Bakuub was in a blood rage over losing his brother. He attacked me and hurt Paya-sain'ja."

"Is she alright?" asked Kuty'y'ae, concerned.

"She's fine. Bakuub punched her in the jaw, but it didn't break," said Yeyinde. "She's sleeping. But now, there's a hybrid loose in the forest and I don't know if Bakuub will be okay when he regains consciousness."

Kuty'y'ae closed his eyes, thinking. "This is a serious problem. Not only have you lost your medic, but the hybrid poses a serious threat."

"We'll have to kill it then," said Yeyinde. "I'm sure Bakuub, if he's stable when he wakes, will want to kill it in revenge."

Kuty'y'ae was about to speak when Paya-sain'ja walked into the room.

"Paya-sain'ja, shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Yeyinde.

"The gods visited me again," she said. From her tone, Yeyinde guessed they must have said something important.

"What did they say, little one?" asked Kuty'y'ae.

She nodded respectfully to the Elder before replying. "They said...I am going to kill the hybrid to prove myself."

"You?" said Yeyinde in disbelief. "But hybrids are more dangerous that a normal kainde amedha!"

"I know," she said. "But Cetanu told me I will kill it instead of taking the kainde amedha chiva. There's not enough time for me to take the trial. They have an important job for me to do, so I need to kill the hybrid as soon as possible."

"And what is this job?" asked Kuty'y'ae.

She took a deep breath. "The gods want me to heal the humans on N'ithya," she explained softly. "They know what caused it, and I'm supposed to help them. After all, they were the humans' gods a long time ago."

Surprise flitted across the two yautjas' faces, followed by disbelief.

"Are you sure that's what they want?" asked Yeyinde cautiously.

She gazed at him, looking him right in the eye. "Yes. Lil'ka told me all about the cause of the zombies, and Cetanu told me to kill the hybrid to prove myself. This is why they saved me, so I can save my race."

There was a long moment of silence, then Kuty'y'ae finally spoke. "If this is what the gods want, there's nothing we can do." He gazed solemnly at Paya-sain'ja. "Kill the hybrid, then return to the clanship."

She thumped her chest. "I will," she said. She hesitated, then asked, "Can you keep this a secret until I return? I have a strange feeling that we should keep this between us...I can't really explain it..."

"Then it must be the gods," said Yeyinde. "They're guiding you. Right?" he asked Kuty'y'ae.

The Elder thought about it, then nodded. "I will not tell anyone," he promised. "I trust Paya-sain'ja. Good luck hunting the hybrid. Be careful."

"Thank you," said Paya-sain'ja.

Yeyinde gazed at her, awed by the fact that the gods had chosen her for such an important duty. He also felt sad looking at her. When the oomans were healed, would she leave the clan? He had grown fond of her, and didn't want her to leave. He supposed she had a right to choose to stay on N'ithya, but he wanted her to stay with the clan.

He hardly noticed when Kuty'y'ae said goodbye and cut the transmission. He was too busy thinking about a life without Paya-sain'ja.

...

Yeah, sorry it's so short, but I'll post again soon. Please review! X3


	28. Chapter 27

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse! I hope you are enjoying the story thus far and will like the future chapters. Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to make this chapter good, and make it longer than most chapters. Anyways, enjoy! Also, if you were looking for the Pokemon FanFiction story I mentioned in an earlier chapter, I took it down for editing. I felt it was a little too cliche.

**Chapter 27**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**I**_ did my best to swallow my nervousness as I gathered my weapons and armor under the watchful gaze of Yeyinde. Just after saying goodbye to Kuty'y'ae, I had gone to get ready for my hunt. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to kill this hybrid. My teachers had told me that it was stronger than a regular kainde amedha. If everyone doubted I could kill a normal kainde amedha, could I possibly defeat a much stronger one? I tried desperately to think positively, believe that I could complete this task given to me by Cetanu, but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was going to fail.

After getting my weapons, I went to the medical bay to grab a medical kit, silently reviewing the little medical skills that Al'nagara had taught me before he'd died. I did my best to not think of my friend, but it was difficult. From the look on Yeyinde's face, it was hard for him, too. I glanced warily at Bakuub, who was still out cold on a medical bed, suppressing a shiver.

Following my gaze, Yeyinde said, "I'm sure he'll be better when he wakes up." Despite his words, he seemed just as wary as me, but he forced a yautja smile for my sake. "Don't worry about Bakuub. Focus on your test," he advised.

I nodded, swallowing hard. "I just wish I could talk to him," I said. I shook my head; Yeyinde was right. I had bigger problems than my teacher's rage. I had a hybrid to kill.

We were just about to leave when Bakuub stirred on the gurney, then, with a groan, opened his eyes. He looked blearily around the room, looking like he had a bad headache (which he probably did after being knocked out by Yeyinde).

"Paya-sain'ja? Yeyinde?" he said, looking confused. He shivered a bit, then looked at us with an almost pleading expression. "Tell me Al'nagara's death was just a bad dream."

Yeyinde drew a deep breath, then said, "I'm sorry. It wasn't."

Bakuub closed his eyes. I tensed, ready to run in case he got angry again, but just looked sad when he reopened his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry for the way I acted," he said. He looked so ashamed of himself I instantly decided to forgive him.

Still rather wary, I approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Bakuub," I said. "I forgive you. It's not easy to lose those you love. It's...it's hard." My voice caught and I felt my eyes sting with the threat of tears at the thought of my family and friends who'd died.

"I was surprised you were angry at Paya-sain'ja," said Yeyinde. "She, of all people, could understand. She lost everyone she knows."

I turned to meet his gaze. "But they're not completely dead," I said. "I _will_ kill the hybrid, and I _will_ save my race. I'll see them again."

"What?" said Bakuub, completely lost.

I let Yeyinde fill him in, watching as Bakuub's expression changed from confusion to disbelief, surprise...then, pride. He was proud that I was chosen for something so important, that I was going to save my people. However, his expression then became sad.

"So, you'll be able to go home, and have a normal life," Bakuub said emotionlessly.

I looked at the floor. I hadn't thought of that. "I don't know what I'm going to do," I whispered. "I want my old life, sure, but...I'd miss you two. I really don't know what I'm supposed to do." I took a deep breath. "But I need to focus on killing the hybrid right now."

"She's right," said Yeyinde, but I could tell he was sad, too. "I guess she'll figure it out later. It's her choice, and she has plenty of time to choose."

I smiled at him, then left the medical bay, followed by my two teachers.

_What will I do?_ I thought as we walked out of the ship. _On one hand, I can go home, see my family and friends, and be normal. I can go to school, and eventually be a neurosurgeon, like I always wanted. Maybe even get married and have a family. But if I stay, I can be with my clan and go hunting. I can travel the galaxy and see different planets. I don't know what to do! _Then another thought occured to me. _What if the gods already have a plan for me? Have they decided that I'll stay home, or stay with the clan? _

"Paya-sain'ja?" said Yeyinde.

Startled, I looked up. He was looking at me with concern at my silence. I forced a smile. "I'm fine. Just...thinking." I took a deep breath, looking out into the surrounding forest. Somewhere in the trees was the hybrid, which I was supposed to kill. "Well, I better get going..."

"What in the...?" came a startled exclaimation from Bakuub. Turning, we saw him looking at Hades with a confused expression. "What is a Wr'kha doing on the ship?"

I laughed for the first time in a while. "He's Hades, my new pet," I said, going to pick up Hades. He purred happily and licked my jaw with a fat purple tongue.

Bakuub frowned but let it go. He shook his head, then looked at me seriously. "You'd better get hunting," he advised. "Kainde amedha grow fast. You'll need to kill the hybrid before it gets too strong."

I nodded and put Hades down. He sat at my feet quietly, looking around him curiously. "Well, I'll see you later," I said, trying to sound cheerful. "And if I don't come back..."

"Don't say anything like that," said Yeyinde sharply. "You _will_ come back."

I was surprised by his harsh tone but nodded. "Okay. I _will_ see you later, with the hybrid's head as a trophy."

He nodded, satisfied. Bakuub looked surprised but pleased by Yeyinde's sharp command. "Go now," he told me. "Good hunting."

With that, I walked into the forest with Hades following me, clutching my _h'sai-de_ nervously.

...

Roughly an hour later, I found my first clue that there was a hybrid on the loose: shed skin. I grimaced as I picked it up, worried at how big the scrap of skin was. It was creamy white with red stripes. The same color, I realized with a jolt, as Al'nagara's skin. Swallowing my nausia, I dropped it into the bushes, scolding Hades quietly when he sniffed it with a loud growl.

I was about to scold him again when he went ahead, smelling the air, when I realized he was searching for the hybrid's trail.

"Good boy," I murmured, following my Wr'kha.

He seemed to have no difficulty following a path; his nose appeared to be as keen as a bloodhound's. He was cautious as he walked, wary of the hybrid he was following. I kept my eyes and ears open for danger, paying attention to every sound I heard. Every time I heard something rustling the bushes and trees, I paused to see what it was, only to find a native animal making the noise.

Just as I was starting to think I would never find the hybrid, Hades froze, his muzzle wrinking in a snarl. I walked ahead of him, my _h'sai-de_ ready. I looked into the trees and saw the creature I was looking for.

It was easily taller than a yautja, with yautja dreadlocks, mandibles, and yautja skin on its chest and forearms. The hybrid had a domed forehead, a spiked crest, no eyes, and metallic-looking teeth. Its arms and legs were clad in black exoskeleton, and it had a long, segmented tail with a wicked blade on the end. It was pulling loose skin off its arms, crouched in the shadows underneath a tree.

I pushed Hades into a nearby bush, hushing him, then carefully started to creep forward. The hybrid suddenly snapped its head up, as though sensing my presence. Freezing, I watched carefully as it rose to its full eight-foot height, its tail swishing silently. I crouched, watching it. My heart started to pound when it started walking in my direction, hissing.

Suddenly, it let out a earsplitting roar and leapt right at me, claws spread. I quickly rolled out of the way, its talons missing me by mere inches. I gasped when its eyeless face was shoved right in mine, silently observing me. I froze for only a moment, swiping my blade at it.

The hybrid flinched back, but got a nasty cut on its forehead, which bled acid yellow blood. It screeched angrily, charging at me again. I nearly ran, but managed to hold my ground, readying my scythe-sword. When it was close enough, I swung at it but missed, instead getting myself knocked into a tree, its claws sinking into my soft flesh. Too stunned to even scream, I gasped at the pain in my arm from the three cuts its claws had opened. I shakily stood, only to get smacked to the ground by the angry hybrid's powerful tail, a spiny segment cutting my left hip.

It raised its tail blade, then shot it forward to pierce my skull, but I quickly rolled out of the way. The sharp-looking blade instead plunged into the reddish-brown earth, getting momentarily stuck. I toom the opportunity to slice its blade off, melting my _h'sai-de_'s curved blade in the process. I swore as the hybrid screamed in pain, lashing its tail. Fumbling in panic, I grabbed my spear and tried to extend it but a few drops of acid hit my face, right in my left eye.

Howling in agony, I just barely managed to stop myself from rubbing it with my hand, which probably would have melted that, too. Instead I snatched a shuriken from my belt and threw it at the hybrid, hitting it in the chest. I then ran while it was distracted, hoping to find a river or lake before the acid burned through to my brain.

...

So, what did you think? I hope this chapter was worth waiting for :) Keep looking out for future chapters, to see how this fight will turn out! Please review!


	29. Chapter 28

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. It really means a lot to me. Also, if you were looking for new chapters for my other Aliens/Predator story, Ember, I've taken it down for two reasons: to edit and to wait until I've finished Predator: Apocalypse. Sorry if you wanted to read more about Ember/CP-159, but don't worry; she'll be back as soon as Paya-sain'ja's adventure is drawn to a close! Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 28**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**O**_nce again, I found myself running blindly through the forest, this time due to the agony of my eye being burned away. I was so distraced by the pain I didn't notice I was running stright at a creek until I fell into the blessedly cool water. I gasped, then instinctively submerged my head, thanking all the gods when the water washed away the acidic blood of the hybrid.

Once the pain was gone (and I couldn't hold my breath any longer), I pulled myself out of the creek, gasping for breath. Gingerly, I felt my eye, only to find an empty eye socket (which wasn't the most pleasant thing to feel). I swallowed hard, forcing back tears as I realized I was now half blind. It was bizarre, seeing only half of what I would normally see.

I took a deep breath, then looked at what I still had with me: a spear, two shurikens, a dagger, wristblades, and a medical kit. Seeing as how my eye was completely gone, I know there wasn't much use for the medical kit. Instead, I extended my spear and got up, taking another deep breath to stead myself. Like it or not, half blind or not, I still had a hybrid to kill. I walked as silently as I could through the forest, spear ready. With my left eye gone, I had to keep my head turned to one side so my right eye could make up for the missing one.

I found myself at the place where I'd fought the hybrid and tensed, thinking it was still around, but it had left. It had left a trail of acid blood and melted plants that I could follow, though.

Just as I was about to start tracking down the hybrid, Hades burst from the bush I'd shoved him in, looking terrified. I jumped a bit at his sudden appearance, but lifted him into my arms. He shivered, but quickly got over his fear, choosing to be excited at my presence instead. Placing him back on th ground (and wondering how he was so obediant with no training), I began to follow the trail. Hades hesitated, gave a growl, then followed me, sniffing the acid curiously (he stayed away, though, when I told him to get away from it).

I was extra careful this time, thinking the hybrid may have learned a thing or two from our fight. I kept expecting it to abush me or attack me before I could attack it first. I kept watch on Hades, who, I knew, would alert me to the hybrid's presence when we were close. However, despite this thought, I was the one to notice the creature first.

The hybrid appeared to be eating a ki'vk-de, its inner jaws shooting out into the motionless body of the animal, spraying its smelly blood. Despite my bad expirience with a ki'vk-de, I felt sorry for it. It was just an animal, after all, and no one deserved to be killed by a horrible creature like the hybrid. Somehow, I now felt proud for cutting off its tail, so it couldn't use the blade to hurt anyone.

Once again, I pushed Hades into the dense undergrowth, crouching at the edge of the small clearing where the hybrid was feeding. I steadied myself, then took a small step forward, breaking a twig with a sharp _snap_!

The hybrid's head snapped up, looking in my direction. I didn't think it was possible, but its eyeless face seemed (to my terrified mind, anyway) to have a look of hatred on it. At least, from the way it snarled and hissed at me, I guessed it was mad about its tail being sliced off.

I tensed as it approached slowly, with a menacing aura about it. I held my ground, took a deep breath, then leapt at it, briefly surprising it. I stabbed with my spear, managing only a small cut on its chest as it leapt nimbly out of the way. Luckily, its tail had stopped bleeding, so I hopefully wouldn't have to worry about getting any more melted than I already was.

The hybrid didn't pause after dodging my attack, flowing smoothly from a dodge to a lunge, talons reaching for me. Following my instincts, I dropped, stabbing my spear up into the beast's belly as the startled creature flew over me. It screeched in pain and rage, clutching its wound much like a human or yautja would. However, it was hardly even fazed by the deep pierce in its belly, attacking again after roaring a challenge to me. Knowing I wouldn't have time to get up again, I instead went into a half crouch, holding my spear ready.

The hybrid barrelled into me, pushing me back. I dug my heels into the ground, but it easily pushed me until my back was up against a thick tree. Having cornered me, it opened its powerful jaws to deliver a headbite with its inner jaws. Acting quickly, I brought my spear up and shoved the weapon deep into the hybrid's throat.

Letting out a choked roar, it clawed at the spear, lodging it further in its throat. Though it started to bleed, I knew it wasn't a fatal would. While it was distracted, I swiftly drew my dagger and ran at it, only to get smacked away by its strong arm, unfortunately hitting the bruised side of my jaw (where Bakuub had punched me) on rock on the ground.

Disoriented by the pain, I could barely manage to sit up while the acid in the hybrid's blood melted the spear enough that the creature dislodged the weapon, tossng it aside with disgust. It then focused its attention back on me, blood flowing from its mouth. It seemed to sense my temporary helplessness; it took its time approaching me to finish me off.

Stunned and dizzy, I somehow managed to extend my wristblades, knowing I couldn't possibly keep fighting like this for much longer. If I didn't take out this hybrid now, it would kill me.

..

Please review! Sorry for yet another cliffhanger, but the next chapter will decide the fight between the Predalien and Paya-sain'ja, so look out for Chapter 29!


	30. Chapter 29

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews my story. I hope you're all enjoying Predator: Apocalypse. Enjoy!

**Chapter 29**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**T**_he hybrid slowly approached me, apparently thinking there was nothing I could do to fight back now that I was stunned by its last attack. It was wrong. I was stunned, yes, but there _was_ something I could do.

The hybrid grasped me by the throat with its long, strong fingers, lifting me so it could headbite me. I let it draw me close, keeping my body limp until I was near enough to strike.

As soon as its throat was within striking range, I swiftly plunged my wristblades deep into the monster's throat, slicing its neck clean open. While it let out a wet, gurgling sound as it tried to breathe, I jumped out of the way of its acidic blood now pouring freely from its wound. I hoped this wound would allow me to defeat it; there was no way I'd survive if the fight dragged out for much longer.

I approached cautiously but confidently, ready to finish the hybrid off. However, it wasn't as helpless as I'd thought it to be; while in its death throes, it leapt at me, sinking its claws deep into my hip, then ripping my flesh open. Howling in pain, I grabbed my hip and blindly slashed, sinking my blades into its skull.

After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, the hybrid gave one last twitch and fell. Scared of the acid blood, I ripped my gauntlet with the wristblades off, throwing it away. I gritted my teeth against the pain in my hip, but ignored the wound for now, opting to check if the hybrid was truly dead.

The creature wasn't moving or breathing, didn't even hiss when I gingerly nudged it with a foot. Letting out a breath I didn't even know I'd been holding, I sat down and pulled out my medical kit to take care of my wound.

I looked down and nearly vomited. The flesh around my hip was sliced to the bone, the muscle somewhat mangled from being ripped. Gritting my teeth, I opened the kit and quickly made healing gel, thanking the gods that Al'nagara had had enough time to teach me that before his death.

I looked at the hybrid at the thought of Al'nagara. I could definately see the resemblance it had to my dead friend and teacher. I shook the thought out of my head; I had avenged Al'nagara.

That's when the thought hit me: _I had defeated a powerful hybrid kainde amedha!_ Once I took its skull to the clan, I'll have proved myself. Then, I would be on my way to Earth to heal my people.

_Enough daydreaming,_ I scolded myself as a spell of dizziness overcame me, most likely from loss of blood. I spread my healing gel over the wound, too tired to even scream at the agony of the blue gel cauterizing my flesh. Once it was done, I looked warily down at my hip, fighting the urge to be sick at the sight of my now-disfigured hip. I'd lost an eye and messed up my hip to kill the hybrid. It just had to be worth it, like Cetanu said.

Done tending to my wound, I got up, only to have my right leg fail me because of my bad hip. I fought the tears that came to my eyes, forcing myself to stand. It was painful, but I managed to walk, only with heavy limping. Baring my teeth in a grimace, I went over to the dead hybrid and got to work cutting off its head, a dangerous, painstaking task. I went about it slowly and carefully, so I wouldn't get anymore acid on me, hardly noticing when Hades ran up to me and sat by me to watch me work.

I grasped the hybrid's head by a handful of dreadlocks, holding it away from my body.

"Come on, Hades," I said, tired. Looking up at the sky, I was surprised to find that it was sunset-I'd spent the entire day hunting the creature! "Let's go home."

...

Getting home, as I found, was even more difficult than hunting the hybrid. My hip pained me the entire way, and I now walked with a pronounced, clumsy limp. Hades walked at my pace the entire time, refusing to leave my side. He reminded me so much of my two pet dogs back on Earth that I almost cried. Almost.

When we finally made it back to the ship, it was nighttime. Bakuub and Yeyinde were waiting in front of the ship, Bakuub sitting tensely while Yeyinde paced.

Bakuub caught sight of me first, letting out a victory roar. He and Yeyinde both ran to me, obviously overjoyed to see me return.

"You did it!" exclaimed Bakuub, his pride for me evident in his expression.

Yeyinde was about to say something, then stopped when he saw my missing eye and my bad hip. "Looks like your hunt was rough," he commently flatly, looking concerned.

I forced myself not to look. "Yeah, it was," I said. I grimaced. "I really need to sit down. My hip is killing me."

We walked into the ship, were I barely managed to get on a gurney in the medical bay before collapsing with a groan.

Bakuub looked at my hip. "I don't think something like this can be fixed," he said reluctantly. He glanced at my empty eye socket. "And I know that definately cannot be fixed."

"I know," I said. "But the good news is, I actually managed to kill the hybrid."

At my teachers' insistance, I recounted everything that had occured, down to the last detail. I listened to them comment on my hunt, nodding when they told me what I had done wrong and what I could have done better. Despite the criticism, I could tell they felt I had done an excellent job and couldn't have expected any better from me.

"You should get something to eat, then sleep," advised Yeyinde. "You deserve to rest after what you've been through.

Bakuub agreed, telling me I could clean the hybrid's skull and report to the Elders when I was rested. Too tired to disagree, I went with them to the kitchen and tried to eat, but found I was too exhausted to stomach more than a few bites of food (I gave most of my food to Hades). I nearly passed out at the table and so was carried to my room by Yeyinde, falling asleep before he'd even laid me on my bed.

...

Please review! How were the last couple chapters? Good? Bad? How was the fight with the hybrid? Please tell me! Hope you're liking the story so far! X3


	31. Chapter 30

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Sorry for the long wait. I've just been really busy taking care of my mom (who had surgery) and doing my schoolwork that I haven't had time. Anyways, enjoy! :D

**Chapter 30**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**W**_hen I fell asleep, I found myself once again at the grand hall of the gods. All seven of them were there, and they immediately congratulated me on my successful hunt. Even those who hated me seemed impressed, and had finally (grudgingly) decided that I was strong.

"That was a very honorable kill," said Kayana. The fire goddess seemed to finally respect me. "Not only have you rid us of that abomination, but you killed a very powerful creature."

"Almost as honorable as killing a Queen," agreed her mate, Dto-hult'ah.

"Now that you have proven yourself, it is time for you to save the oomans," said Cetanu, once they were done congratulating me.

I swallowed nervously. "How will I do that?"

"I will give you instructions on how to make an airborn anitvirus," said Lil'ka. "You and several other yautja will spread this antivirus into N'ithya's air. The oomans will breathe it in and be revived."

"Okay," I said. "But what if I get bitten?"

"You won't," she replied. "You'll be in the air, spreading the cure."

I nodded, relieved that I wouldn't be in danger. I hesitated, then, looking at the ground, asked, "What will I do when everyone is cured?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Cetanu.

I looked up at him. "I don't know," I said. "I'm not sure what I'll do. I thought maybe you had a plan for me."

He shook his head a little sadly. "Whether you want to go home or stay with the clan is your decision. It is your life, after all."

"I...I still need to think about it," I said. "I don't know what to do. I'd miss my yautja friends, but I also want to see my family and human friends again."

"Just think about it, little one," said Lil'ka soothingly. "No matter what, we will respect your wishes."

"And if you do choose to go home," said Guan-nrak'ytara, "I can send you dream messages so you can still see us and your friends."

"Thank you," I said.

And so, the conversation moved on to the instructions for the antivirus. Lil'ka had me repeat the instructions back to her until she was sure I had it memorized. Once we were both sure I'd remember how to get ingredients and make the cure, Lil'ka told me it was time to return to the clan and tell the Elders the gods' plan.

"I just hope they'll listen to me. Most of them hate me," I said.

"Don't worry," said Cetanu. "Guan-nrak'tyara will inform the priests, who will confirm what you will tell the Elders."

I nodded in understanding. I was still surprised by what the gods had told me, and by the fact that I was supposed to save my species. After years of watching zombie movies, I was as excited about seeing real zombies as I was terrified. I hadn't given the undead much thought since waking up from my coma, but now that I was about to face them, I wondered what real zombies were like.

"We will leave you to sleep now," said Lil'ka. "You should spend the time going back to the clanship resting."

I bowed respectfully. "Okay."

And so, my dream faded into dreamless sleep.

...

When I woke, Bakuub and Yeyinde were already awake and eating. They planned to spend the day on Jehdin-Dto, then set a course for the clanship at sunset.

"Why are we staying today?" I asked. "Is there something you have to do?"

Bakuub nodded. "I want to burn my brother's body," he said, a pained look in his eyes.

"Oh," I said, sad at the thought of Al'nagara and remembering how insane Bakuub had acted when he'd discovered his brother's body. "That's a good idea." I paused, then changed the subject to my dream, describing how I was supposed to make the cure. While I talked, I could see that Bakuub was glad to talk about something other than Al'nagara.

"We'll need all the medics working on this to make enough for the whole planet," said Yeyinde. "Luckily it shouldn't take too long to get everything you'll need. The planets they're on aren't too far apart, or too far away from the clanship's location."

Bakuub nodded in agreement. "I'm sure the cure will be ready soon enough, and that the oomans will be healed." He hesitated, then asked, "What do you plan to do once you heal the oomans?"

I looked away. "I honestly have no idea. I would miss you both if I left but I miss my family and friends. I need more time to think about what I'm going to do."

Bakuub looked troubled but didn't press the issue, seeing the troubled look on my face.

After that, we cleaned up and did our daily exercises, though I had trouble stretching and sparring with my bad hip. After only ten minutes, I had to sit and rest, gritting my teeth against the pain in my leg. I watched Bakuub and Yeyinde spar, wondering what I'd do if I stayed with the clan. I wouldn't be able to hunt with my hip messed up like it was.

_Maybe I could be a medic, like Luar-lce, _I thought. _I've always wanted to be a doctor. So if I stay, Luar-lce could teach me to be a medic. Or I could be a priestess. I'm already close to the gods, and they did mention that they have priests..._ I shook my head, trying to clear my mind of my confused thoughts. Before I'd found out about curing my people, I had known that I was going to live as a yautja and hunt, but now I had a difficult choice to make: stay with the clan or go home. _I have time to think about it, _I thought, not eased at all by this. _I need to concentrate on my job right now. Choosing where I'm going to live for the rest of my life can wait._

Once Yeyinde and Bakuub were finished with their sparring match, we headed back inside to bathe and eat. After we'd all finished our meal, Bakuub decided that it was time for Al'nagara's funeral. He lifted his brother's body into his strong arms, then led the way out of the ship into the forest, toward the lake. No one spoke, which I was grateful for, since I felt like I'd start crying if I tried to talk.

When we made it to the crystal clear lake where I'd nearly died and where we'd found Al'nagara dead, we gathered a pile of stones upon which to lay Al'nagara's body. Once the deathbed was made and layered with dried grass and sticks, Al'nagara was laid on it.

"Rest in peace, brother," said Bakuub in a dead tone. He clenched his jaw and fists, then lit the grass, starting the funeral pyre.

Bakuub stood back by us as we watched our medic's body begin to burn.

_Say a prayer for Al'nagara,_ came Cetanu's voice in my mind.

Startled, I jumped a bit, then took a deep breath and stepped forward, approaching Al'nagara's pyre.

_Repeat what I say, Paya-sain'ja..._ said Cetanu.

Doing as he said, I raised my arms as if I was about to embrace someone, then said, "Al'nagara of the Ikthya-de Clan, you have given your clan great service in your short life. You were a valuable medic, and a skilled fighter. Though your death brought an abomination into this world, rest assured that you were avenged and the monster is slain. Rest in peace, in the name of Cetanu, who has accepted you into his realm. Let these last words soothe your soul, and know that those close to you still remember and honor you. Goodbye, Al'nagara."

Finished, I lowered my arms and stepped back, looking up at Bakuub and Yeyinde. Both looked surprised but pleased at my speech.

"That was a death rite," noted Bakuub. "Did Cetanu teach it to you?"

"In a way," I replied. "Did I do okay?"

"It was perfect," Bakuub assured me in a husky voice. "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded, and we returned our attention to Al'nagara, my speech somehow having lifted the cloud of misery from us. I felt better having said Al'nagara's death rite. I knew Bakuub and Yeyinde did as well. Somehow, knowing Cetanu had accepted Al'nagara's soul made his death easier to bear.

Together, we stayed by Al'nagara's side until his body had reduced to ashes that were soon carried away by a nighttime breeze.

...

What did you think? Good? Bad? Sad? Again, sorry for the long wait, but I really hoped you liked this chapter. Was the funeral part okay? I completely winged it, so I hope it's not bad...Anyways, please review and be on the lookout for the next chapter! :3


	32. Chapter 31

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks for your patience; I know I've been posting late. I've just been sick and busy with school work and haven't had time. :P Also, I'm working on an essay contest, and I really want to win the prize: a trip to Washington D.C. and a $10,000 collage scholarship. So anyway, enjoy!

**Chapter 31**

-Bakuub-

_**A**_fter his brother's funeral, Bakuub led Paya-sain'ja and Yeyinde back to the ship. None of them spoke on the way back, which was fine by him. He didn't feel like talking. He kept thinking about the death rite Paya-sain'ja had spoken to Al'nagara and Cetanu.

_She would make a good priestess_, Bakuub silently mused as they entered the ship. _If she chooses to stay with the clan, her bad hip wouldn't really allow her to be a hunter. She could become a priestess, perhaps even the High Priestess. The gods have made it clear they've chosen her, and she is already loyal to them..._

Bakuub growled and shook his head. He didn't even know if his young pupil would stay with the clan or go home. He know there was a good chance the young ooman would go home; after all, it was her home planet, and she could live among her own kind.

To his surprise, the thought of Paya-sain'ja leaving made him sad. He had grown to like her, and he admired her bravery and willingness to learn about a race so different from her own.

_Enough. You have enough to worry about right now. Get to the clanship and help Paya-sain'ja heal her race. That's all you should be concerned about at the moment._

Bakuub shook his head again and went to the navigation room, setting a course for the clanship. He gave a little sigh as he imagined explaining the situation to the Elders. He didn't imagine they'd take it well. Bakuub knew he had pushed his luck saving Paya-sain'ja and bringing her to the clan, then announcing that he would be her teacher...but saying that the gods had chosen her for such an important task, and that all the yautja should cooperate with this young ooman...well, they weren't going to like it. He only had to hope that their faith in the gods (and a couple of them not having grudges against oomans) would compel them to help save the oomans, and listen to Paya-sain'ja.

Bakuub looked absently at the holographic map of the galaxy, willing his mind stop thinking such heavy thoughts. He was so distracted he didn't even notice Paya-sain'ja had come into the room until she laid a hand on his forearm and said, "Bakuub?"

Startled, he looked down at her. "What is it?"

She looked worried. "Are you okay?" she asked. Her voice was full of worry and, he noticed, nervousness.

"I'm fine. Just...thinking," Bakuub said. "What's bothering you?"

She shrugged. "Just the fact that I'm supposed to save my entire planet from a zombie disease, I guess." She gave a little laugh, and not from humor. "It's...unbelievable."

Despite his dark mood, Bakuub chuckled. "That it is," he agreed. He shook her shoulder gently. "I'm sure you'll be fine. You're the gods' chosen warrior. They wouldn't choose just anyone."

Paya-sain'ja gave him a grateful look. "Thanks. I'll do my best."

Bakuub found that his dark mood had lifted. "Come on," he said. "Let's get something to eat."

She nodded and together they left the navigation room, joining Yeyinde for a late meal.

...

The trip back to the clanship was quiet and uneventful. Bakuub and Yeyinde sparred while Paya-sain'ja sat out, memorizing their techniques and strikes, and learning to read yautja. Bakuub downloaded information into her wrist computer and taught her to read. She spent her time devouring information on medicine, yautja culture, and the various planets known to the yautja. Bakuub understood why she spent the time learning. She wanted to do something useful, rather than nothing, and she was naturally curious about everything. Bakuub quizzed her often on the subjects she read about, and found she had excellent memory for information.

No one spoke about the disease, but it was on everyone's mind. The atmospheere was often thick with tension, but they did their best to lighten their heavy thoughts. The other topic that no one spoke of was the decision Paya-sain'ja was facing. Bakuub wanted to ask her what she would choose, or help her decide, but whenever he tried to approach the subject, she looked sick and worried, so he quickly dropped it.

When at last they arrived at the clanship, they were all nervous and agitated. Bakuub spoke to no one, but looked at Yeyinde and Paya-sain'ja. Yeyinde was pacing, a growl occasionally leaving his throat. Paya-sain'ja sat and gripped her spear, looking like she was going to be sick. Bakuub wanted to comfort her, but knew any attempt to do so would seem false. What _could_ he say? That everything was going to be alright? _He_ didn't even know if it would go well with the Elders. They were unpredictable.

Bakuub docked the ship and opened the ramp. Looking back at his comrades, he said, "It's time."

Together, they walked into the clanship, ready to start the mission to save N'ithya.

...

So what did you think? Again, sorry for the long wait but it's hard to concentrate on my story when I'm coughing constantly. :P Please leave a review and look out for Chapter 32!


	33. Chapter 32

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. Sorry about the boring last chapter-it was more of a filler than an actual chapter. But this chapter won't be as boring (confrontation...). Anyways, enjoy! :3

**Chapter 32**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**W**_e made our way to the Elders' chamber, intent on relaying the gods' instructions. As before, my presence caused dirty looks to be thrown our way, and sneers from the way I limped. But I held my head high, knowing that this time, I was a full member of the clan. For once, I was glad I was half blind; it meant I saw less of the yautja who hated me. Hades was trotting along beside me, careful to stay near me. After a while, I got worried some yautja would hurt him, so I scooped him up into my arms and let him ride my shoulder. He seemed to love his new place and looked around eagerly, tongue lolling out like a dog.

Soon enough, we came to the Elders' chamber, guarded as usual by two fierce-looking yautja. The guards stopped us with their spears.

"Let us through," said Bakuub, stepping forward. "We have an urgent message for the Elders."

One of the guards, a tall yautja huntress with muddy brown stripes, said, "The Elders are in a meeting with the High Priestess. You cannot enter."

I knew I had little standing with the clan but I stepped forward. "We have a message from the gods themselves. Isn't that important enough for you?"

She looked down at me. "So you're the ooman," she said neutrally. "From what Luar-lce said, you speak to the gods." She sounded as if she wanted confirmation.

"I do," I said. "And I have a very important message for the Elders. Please, let us through."

Out of the corner of my good eye, I saw looks of respect on Bakuub's and Yeyinde's faces.

The other guard, a yautja with gray spots, snorted. "And why should we believe you?"

To my surprise, the female guard gave him a sharp look. "Let her through." She glanced at me. "Luar-lce isn't the type to lie. Anyway, what threat does the ooman pose to the Elders?" She moved her spear and glared at the other guard until he (reluctantly) lowered his. "You may go in. But these two," she added, gesturing at Bakuub and Yeyinde, "stay here."

"B-but," I said, but was cut off by Yeyinde.

"As you wish," he said. Seeing my alarm, he told me, "You'll be fine. You have the gods on your side, Paya-sain'ja. Just tell the Elders your message."

I was terrified. I didn't think I would have to face the Elders alone. But seeing the looks of trust and respect on my teachers' faces, I knew I had to. Besides, I couldn't be weak in front of the two yautja guarding the door. I had to be brave. "Okay," I said, squaring my shoulders. "I'll go."

I turned and pushed open the door, steeling my nerves. All of the Elders were present, along with a regal-looking yautja female dressed in black armor and a brown cape. The female, who had to be the High Priestess, was tall and powerful with tan skin, which was speckled with darker flecks of brown. Hearing me come in, she paused midsentence and turned to look at me. Her amber eyes widened briefly in surprise, then assumed an expression of cool interest.

"Paya-sain'ja," said Bhu'ja, sounding slightly surprised. "We weren't expecting you."

I swallowed nervously. I was sure they could sense my fear. "I have a message for you," I said.

"A message from the gods?" said the High Priestess.

It was my turn to be surprised. "Y-yes," I said. "How did you...?"

She looked amused. "You're not the only one who speaks to the gods." She approached me and circled me, gazing at me intently. "Cetanu told me about you, little ooman. I was here telling the Elders to expect a message from you."

"That's right," I said. "It's important."

"If this message is so important," said Kv'var-de, "why isn't our High Priestess in charge of delivering it?"

The priestess gave him a sharp look. "Do not argue with the gods, Kv'var-de," she warned. "This message must involve this ooman. If the gods choose her, who are you to argue?"

A look of rage crossed his face, but Bhu'ja gave him a warning glance, telling him not to argue. "So, Kwei," he said, "you really believe in Paya-sain'ja?"

The High Priestess-Kwei-looked at me then back at Bhu'ja. She nodded. "If the gods have chosen her, then we must trust her. Now, little ooman, tell the Elders your message."

Emboldened by Kwei's trust, I told the Elders everything the gods had told me, from them being human gods to the mission they'd given me. Looks of surprise were on everyone's faces, even Kwei's. The High Priestess seemed stunned by the fact that the yautja gods had been worshipped by oomans long ago. It seemed not even she had known about that.

There was a long minute of silence after my explaination. Then Th'syra spoke up.

"You really expect us to believe this?" he demanded.

Taken aback, I said, "B-but it's true! I know it sounds strange, but..."

He growled. "So you claim. But how do we know that the gods really told you this? And why should we help the oomans, anyway?"

Kwei stepped forward, a look of anger on her regal face, but before she could say or do anything, the room dimmed and shook. The floor rumbled omniously, the shadows shifting in the room.

"W-what's going on?" I cried.

"You fool!" said Kwei. She was glaring at Th'syra. "You dare insult the gods?"

She was going to say more, but was silenced as a big black figure appeared in the room. Though it was basically a featureless shadow, I knew immediately who it was and knelt.

"Cetanu," I said, thumping my chest in respect. Beside me, Kwei did the same. The shaking stopped but the lights remained dimmed. The shadowy figure nodded to Kwei and me, then turned toward the Elders.

Cetanu spoke, but not in the voice I'd heard in my dreams. In my mind, he'd had a pleasant yet deep voice. In my mind, I was safe from the power of that voice. Now, hearing the voice with my ears, pain tore through my head. It wasn't a voice meant for mortal ears.

"_**Fools**_," said the terrible voice of Cetanu. "_**Lil'ka and I chose and sent this warrior before you to give you our message, and you reject the idea as lies. Do you dare question our wishes? You may be the Elders of this clan, but you have no authority to dismiss our commands. You will do as Paya-sain'ja has told you. If you do not...you will have made enemies of the gods. You will respect our chosen huntress. She has proved her worth. Do as we command...**_"

With that, the shadowy form of Cetanu faded. I could barely even sit up, my head aching more badly than it had ever hurt before. Vision blurry, I looked up and saw Kwei offering me a hand up. I took it and she pulled me to my feet. My weakened legs nearly gave out but I managed to stand, using Kwei to steady myself.

"Cetanu has spoken," said Kwei to the stunned Elders. Only Bhu'ja and Kuty'y'ae seemed to have recovered from meeting the chief god. "Their orders will be carried out, with or without you. Now the gods' chosen huntress needs to recover. I'm taking her to Luar-lce."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned and left, letting me lean sightly on her. I was starting to feel better but knew I needed to lay down.

"Thank you," I said as she led me to the medical bay.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she said. "I'm glad I was there to witness the Elders put in their place."

I laughed and decided I liked Kwei. Together, with Bakuub and Yeyinde, we went through the ship, earning many glances of disbelief from the yautja. But for once, I didn't care what they thought. I really did have the gods on my side.

...

So what did you think? Please post a review!


	34. Chapter 33

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. Thanks a bunch! :D Also, when I'm finished writing Predator: Apocalypse, I'm going to be working on a crossover FanFiction of Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Rosario Vampire. I'd like it if you'd check it out. Once I have that story going, I'll be writing a sequel to Predator: Apocalypse. The crossover will be called Half-Blood Monsters and the sequel to Predator: Apocalypse is Predators: Reunited. I've been starting to plan out both stories and I'm sure you'll like the sequel (again, thanks to Khalthar for helping me with story ideas). I'm going to be using ideas from Predator: Forever Midnight (a book), so for those of you who have read it, you'll know all about the Hish that will be in the sequel. For those of you who haven't, bear with me; I'll explain everything. Aaaanyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 33**

**-Yeyinde-**

_**P**_aya-sain'ja came out of the Elders' chamber with the High Priestess, Kwei, looking weak but pleased. She was leaning heavily on Kwei, chatting with the High Priestess as though they were old friends. Hades happily ran to Paya-sain'ja, who scooped him up into her arms.

"What happened?" Yeyinde asked, concerned at Paya-sain'ja's condition.

"Cetanu appeared before the Elders when they refused to believe me," she said. "Seeing and hearing him with my own eyes and ears was a little too much." She laughed. "You really have no idea how powerful he is until you meet him personally and he can weaken you with just his voice."

Kwei chuckled. "I never thought Cetanu would appear and scold the Elders like that. It was amazing. I'm taking Paya-sain'ja to the medical bay to rest."

Bakuub nodded. "Good idea." He paused. "I'll go with you-I need to talk to Luar-lce."

"What for?" asked Kwei, not unkindly.

"I have to tell him Al'nagara is dead," said Bakuub in a flat tone.

"I'll go with you," said Yeyinde. He felt a sharp stab of grief, and he was glad his face was masked to hide his expression.

Bakuub nodded gratefully. "Let's go."

...

"Luar-lce!" exclaimed Paya-sain'ja happily as they entered the medical bay. She let go of Kwei to walk over and throw her arms around the surprised medic.

Luar-lce purred with amusement. "Hello, Paya-sain'ja," he said warmly. He frowned and glanced at her missing eye and bad hip. "Had some trouble with the kainde amedha?"

"It was a hybrid," she explained. She glanced at Bakuub. "Tell him."

So, Bakuub explained that Al'nagara had been infected and a hybrid was born. Paya-sain'ja had killed it to prove her worth, and had lost an eye in the process.

Luar-lce looked saddened by the loss of Al'nagara. "He was my best student," he said. He sighed. "At least he's with the gods now."

"Is there anything you can do for Paya-sain'ja's injuries?" asked Yeyinde.

Luar-lce looked grateful for the change of topic. "There's nothing I can do for her hip," he said, "other than give her medication for the pain. But I can give her a synthetic eye. But first I'll have to adjust it to see in color rather than heat to match her natural vision."

"That would be great," said Paya-sain'ja. She unconsiously put a hand on her mask, over her missing eye.

"But for now, you need to rest," said Luar-lce. He pointed to a medical bed. "Go lay down."

She removed her mask and smiled, doing as the older medic told her. Hades squirmed out of her arms and curled up next to her on the bed.

"Sleep well, Paya-sain'ja," said Kwei. "You have much work to do."

So saying, she left.

"I'm going to go see Dhi-ki-de and Ikthala," said Bakuub, heading toward the door.

"Good idea," said Luar-lce approvingly.

Yeyinde said goodbye to his friend, glad he was thinking of his mate and son. Yeyinde didn't have a mate, having been busy with hunting and earning his honor. He'd always meant to find one, but it had always slipped his mind. Anyway, he had never been good with females; he preferred the company of fellow hunters, and there were few female warriors. He turned to say goodbye to Paya-sain'ja, only to find that she had fallen asleep.

"I'm going to the kehrite," said Yeyinde. "I'll come to check on Paya-sain'ja later."

"You don't need to worry about her; she just needs to sleep," said Luar-lce. "I know what it's like to be concerned with a student."

"I'm really sorry about Al'nagara," said Yeyinde. "He was a good friend."

Luar-lce nodded. "He was," he agreed. He took a synthetic eye out of storage and started working on it with his tools. "Go on, I'll take care of her."

Yeyinde left, hoping sparring in the kehrite would take his mind off his worries. He also hoped the other members of their regular hunting party were around, to tell them about Paya-sain'ja's mission and her trial with the hybrid.

_I hope she decides to stay_, he thought. _She has a place here in the Clan. Paya-sain'ja would do better here with us than on N'ithya. _

He shook this thought out of his head as he entered the kehrite, happy to see P'kya'vha and Dachande sparring nearby. After greeting his old friends, he told them everything that had happened. The two hunters were surprised to hear of Paya-sain'ja's accomplishment, and sorry to hear about Al'nagara, and agreed that saving her was no mistake. As they left to find the others, Yeyinde's only thought was that he was glad Guan-thwei's sacrifice hadn't been for nothing, and that Paya-sain'ja would have more allies.

Everything was going better than Yeyinde had dared hoped for.

...

So what did you think? Sorry if it was boring, but we'll be getting to the more interesting parts soon. Please review! X3


	35. Chapter 34

Author Note: I do not own Predators. EDIT: The title of the sequel has been changed to Alliance of the Gods. Thanks to Khalthar for helping me with the story title, and for your help in general. As always, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. You guys, my readers, are what keeps me going and inspire me to write. So, thanks! :D Enjoy!

**Chapter 34**

**-Luar-lce-**

_**L**_uar-lce spent his time checking on Paya-sain'ja (who was still asleep with an arm around her Wr'kha pet) and adjusting the synthetic eye for her. He was glad to see the young ooman again; while he'd had confidence she'd survive, he had also worried about her. Unfortunately, he still had someone to mourn: his favorite student.

He stopped tinkering with the mechanical eye as he realized something-Bakuub and Yeyinde hadn't mentioned giving the bad news to Al'nagara's mate and daughter. Da'dtou-di and Rjet were surely wondering about him, but had either of Al'nagara's comrades told them?

_I suppose I should go make sure they know_, thought Luar-lce with a sinking heart. He was close to Da'dtou-di and Rjet, and was sorry to have to tell them Al'nagara was dead. Especially young Rjet, who was only a bit younger than Ikthala.

Luar-lce put the eye down and glanced at Paya-sain'ja then left the medical bay, instructing another medic to tell Paya-sain'ja where he'd gone if she woke before he got back. Luar-lce headed to Al'nagara's family's living quarters, trying to decide how he was going to tell them. Unbidden, the memory of his own mate's death flooded his mind...

***Flashback***

_A younger Luar-lce paced in the docking bay, waiting for his mate's hunting party to return. His beloved mate, R'ka-thwei, had sent a message saying she'd be home soon. Luar-lce spent much of his time waiting for her to arrive. R'ka-thwei was one of the few female hunters, and the most respected. She had her own ship and hunting party, and had collected many trophy skulls. Luar-lce was proud to be R'ka-thwei's mate, and loved her dearly. Such devotion was uncommon among the yautja, but she returned his feelings, which only made him love her more._

_ The sound of a ship entering the docking bay snapped Luar-lce out of his pacing and wondering. Finally, R'ka-thwei was home! He entered the bay as soon as the air lock activated, eagerly waiting for the ramp to lower. As soon as it had, his chest tightened with worry. Shouldn't R'ka-thwei be at the front of the party as leader? Where was she? And where was her second-in-command, Lar'ja? _

_ "Where is R'ka-thwei?" Luar-lce asked the group's medic, Dto. _

_ Dto hesitated. "I'm sorry, Luar-lce," he said. "She's dead."_

_ Luar-lce felt like the breath had been knocked out of his lungs. "What?"_

_ "Lar'ja tried to kill her and take over as leader," explained Dto. "She killed him but was mortally wounded." He dropped his gaze. "I did my best, but I couldn't save her. I'm sorry."_

_ Luar-lce swallowed the roar of rage and sadness that threatened to tear from his throat, subsiding into choked silence. He turned away from Dto and the other hunters to the room he shared with R'ka-thwei, wanting to be alone. As a medic, he understood that not everyone could be saved, and tried not to blame Dto for R'ka-thwei's death. Instead of blaming Dto, his hatred was centered on Lar'ja, who should have had no will to kill his leader. That badblood didn't deserve to be leader, and Luar-lce found savage delight in knowing that his mate had killed him. _

_ It took a long time before Luar-lce returned to his duties as a medic, and did so only after much pleading from the Elders, Bhu'ja especially, who knew his skills were needed. He lost himself in work, determined to exhaust himself and focus single-mindedly on healing, so he wouldn't dwell on the fact that his mate was gone..._

***End flashback***

Luar-lce shuddered and shook the memories from his head. Now was not the time to think about R'ka-thwei. He had Al'nagara's family to worry about. Soon enough, he made it to their quarters and took a deep breath before knocking.

Da'dtou-di answered, R'jet asleep in her arms. "Hello, Luar-lce," she said warmly. "What can I do for you?"

Da'dtou-di was short for a female (which was why she was named "little knife"), only an inch or so taller than Luar-lce, but she was very beautiful. She had creamy skin banded with delicate forest green stripes and peppered with lighter green spots. Luar-lce was good friends with the small, gentle female. Which only made him feel even worse about having to tell her about Al'nagara. Her warmth could only mean she didn't know yet.

"I'm afraid I have bad news," he said. He swallowed nervously.

She tilted her head to one side. "Bad news? About what?"

He could see in her eyes she knew it was about Al'magara, but was hoping otherwise. He took another deep, calming breath to steady himself before telling her.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but...Al'nagara is dead," he told her.

She staggered backward, waking Rjet, who let out a surprised cry. Luar-lce reached out and steadied her, helping her sit on the bed. A look of shock and disbelief spread across her face.

"How...how did he die?" she asked in a surprisingly calm tone, clutching her daughter close. "Please tell me."

"He was infected with a kainde amedha embryo," he said. "From what Bakuub said, he tried to kill himself when he was infected."

"Infected?" repeated Da'tou-di. "He was a kainde amedha host?"

"Yes," said Luar-lce. "But he was avenged. The hybrid kainde amedha was killed."

"By who? Bakuub?"

"No. By Paya-sain'ja," he said.

She looked at him in surprise. She, of course, knew all about the young ooman-Luar-lce had told her all about Paya-sain'ja. Da'dtou-di had expressed interest in meeting her when she returned. Da'dtou-di took a deep breath, then said, "Can I meet her? I want to thank her for killing the kainde amedha."

_She's taking this surprisingly well_, Luar-lce thought, remembering his breakdown when he'd heard of his own mate's death. "I'm sure that would be alright," he said. "She was friends with Al'nagara, though she didn't know him for very long. Hopefully she isn't still sleeping."

Da'dtou-di nodded absently and followed Luar-lce out of the room, hushing her daughter when she asked where they were going and what Luar-lce had said about her father. "You'll see," was all her mother said. Luar-lce pitied the child, who wasn't even old enough to understand death yet. He hoped Da'dtou-di would let her know gently.

Soon enough, they'd made it back to the medical bay, where, to Luar-lce's surprise, Paya-sain'ja was awake and gingerly stretching her leg, under the watchful eye of the other medic, Ki'lyk. She was wincing in pain but looked determined to move her hip.

She looked up and smiled when she saw Luar-lce. "Hi," she said. Noticing Da'dtou-di, she greeted her, too.

"This is Da'dtou-di and Rjet," said Luar-lce. "Al'nagara's mate and daughter."

At this, Paya-sain'ja's smile faded. "Oh," she said. She approached Da'dtou-di and thumped her fist to her chest in a sign of respect. "I'm sorry about Al'nagara," she said sincerely. "He was a good person."

"He was," agreed Da'dtou-di, looking pleasantly surprised by Paya-sain'ja's apology. "I came here to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" she said.

"For killing the kainde amedha that killed him," she said.

"Mother!" complained Rjet. "What are you saying about Father? Will he be back soon?"

Paya-sain'ja gave a sad look to Rjet. She looked like she would cry.

"No, little one," said Da'dtou-di. "He's not coming back."

"Why not?" said Rjet.

"Because, he's gone," said her mother. "He's with Cetanu now."

Rjet's eyes widened. "With Cetanu? He's with Cetanu?"

"Yes," said Paya-sain'ja. She waited for Rjet's cries of fascination with her to fade before saying, "Cetanu's taking good care of your father, sweety. He's happy, and you'll see him again someday."

"Really?" exclaimed Rjet.

"Really," said Paya-sain'ja.

"Thank you," said Da'dtou-di. "You're good with pups. Is it true you speak to the gods?"

"It's true, and Cetanu himself told me Al'nagara is in his realm now," said Paya-sain'ja. "At his funeral, I said his death rites so he can rest in peace."

"You've done so much for him, and for us," said Da'dtou-di. "If you ever need help or a place to stay, don't hesitate to ask. You're always welcome with us." She accepted her thanks, then turned to Luar-lce. "Thank you for letting me meet her. She's as wonderful as you said. I'll be going now."

Luar-lce said goodbye, then, when she'd left, said, "I think you've helped her with her grief."

"I hope so," said Paya-sain'ja. "It's the least I could do for Al'nagara, after what he did for me."

_She'd be a great High Priestess. I'm sure everyone in the Clan would grow to adore her, _he thought. _And she's good with others, which would certainly help with her standing in the Clan._

Luar-lce found Paya-sain'ja had also helped with his own grief. He smiled and went back to work on the eye, thinking about how glad he was Paya-sain'ja had joined the Clan.

...

Please review! What did you think? Lots of emotion, I know, but all the mary sue-ness is to balance out the hate of later chapters...


	36. Chapter 35

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Unfortunately, they belong to 20th Century Fox. :( Anyways, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten so far, and thank you for reading Predator: Apocalypse. I'm sure you'll all be sad to hear that Predator: Apocalypse is reaching its final chapters, but don't worry. As I stated before, there will be a sequel (to refresh your memory, it will be called Alliance of the Gods). Anyways, enjoy! X3

**Chapter 35**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**I**_t was impossible to tell time out in space, but my guess was that an Earth-day passed before things got busy. I was given a bit more time to rest, then was summoned to a kind of meeting hall in the ship, a place I only vaguely remembered from the tour I'd gotten. The yautja rarely used it, and when they did, everyone knew it was serious. The yautja were tense, hostile, even, and seemed too preoccupied with the stress to notice me (a first).

"Do you think the Elders called this meeting to tell everyone about making a cure?" I asked Luar-lce.

I'd come to the assembly with Luar-lce, Bakuub, Yeyinde, and the other members of Bakuub's hunting party. I had never met the others (Dachande, P'kya'vha, and Kujhade), but I hoped to be properly introduced after the meeting. They had helped to save me, after all.

"There's no other reason they would," replied Luar-lce.

I can't see the stage from which the Elders will speak, because of my height. I was nearly five and a half feet tall, but the yautja where at least seven. I wanted to see what was going on, but was also occupied with trying not to be crushed. I was, however, able to see as well as I used to, before I lost my eye. Luar-lce had successfully changed an synthetic eye to match my sight, and implanted it into my eye socket. A bundle of hair-thin wires connected the eye to my brain. I was still getting used to it, and the unusual clarity I was getting from my new eye, combined with the regular sight of my natural one, was giving me a headache.

I move so I'm standing between Luar-lce and Yeyinde, in front of a green-blotched warrior named Dachande. The bulky hunter looks at me curiously, seeming amused, but says nothing. I feel safer near yautja I trust.

"The meetings starting," murmured Bakuub as the hall goes silent.

Seeing me strain to see, Dachande lifts me onto one of his broad shoulders. I try to thank him but he nods shortly and tells me to pay attention to the Elders. I see all of them gathered, as well as Kwei and several other priests.

Bhu'ja steps forward and calls for silence. "You may already know about the ooman who was made a member of our clan," he said. Seeing me in the crowd, he nods at me. Several yautja follow his line of sight and see me, curious and hostile as ever. "She speaks with the gods, and was chosen by them for a special task, which we, the yautja of this clan, will take part in as well."

There's some murmuring at this. I swallow nervously and try to get down, but Dachande holds me firmly on his shoulder. I realize he wants the other yautja to see me.

Kwei takes over. "As your High Priestess, I want you all to know this is true. Cetanu himself appeared before us and told us we are to do as they say." She looks sternly out into the crowd of yautja. "This clan will do as Cetanu commands. And Paya-sain'ja will lead this important mission."

There are yells of outrage at this last comment. My friends automatically move closer to me as the yautja roar their displeasure. Calls like "Why should a ooman lead us?" and "She's just a ooman. Why should we care what her mission is?" fill the room. I fight the urge to scream in pain and anger, digging my nails into my palms.

"_QUIET_!" roars Kwei.

The yautja are shocked into silence by her furious yell. She looks dangerous and angry, clutching her staff with clenched fists. Even the Elders look taken aback by her ferocity.

Kwei paces, her posture stiff and deadly. "How DARE you show such disrespect to the gods?" she snarls. "Who do you all think you are, to say you will not do as they command?" Her eyes are alight with fury. "I don't care if you like this order or not. Paya-sain'ja WILL lead her mission and you all WILL do as she says. She is chosen by the gods, just as I am. You will learn your place."

She reminds me so much of Cetanu I almost laugh. The only thing that keeps me from doing so is the terrifying expression on Kwei's face, and the glares and snarls from the angry yautja around me.

"Paya-sain'ja!" calls Bhu'ja. "Come and tell us your mission!"

With me on his shoulder, Dachande makes his way through the crowd toward the stage. It occurs to me that maybe this was why he kept me close in the first place: so everyone can see me, and to get me safely through the mass of hostile yautja. I get off his strong shoulder and step onto the stage, thanking him. He grunts in reply and leaves, going back to Bakuub and the others. I walk, terrified, toward Bhu'ja. The kind Elder nods at me and getures for me to stand and face the yautja.

"Tell them, Paya-sain'ja," he says gently.

I swallow hard. _Cetanu, help me_, I plead mentally. Right after I think this, I feel a flow of strength and hear, _I'm here,_ in my mind. Emboldened, I step forward and speak: "I'm sure you're all aware of the situation on N'ithya, my home planet. A disease has spread, changing the humans, my people, into cannibalistic monsters. And, I'm sure you all know, I am the only survivor." I pause and let this sink in, then continue. "I'm alive for one reason: the gods chose me to save my people. Lil'ka herself protected me, and allowed Bakuub and his hunters to find me. One of them, Guan-thwei, died saving my life."

There's a few moments of murmuring. I wait for it to die down before speaking again.

"I know how you feel about humans. I know you don't like me, or the fact that I'm here," I said. "But right now, I'm here to tell you that this mission, our new job, is to cure the humans." For once, the yautja are stunned into silence. "The yautja gods were once the humans' gods as well. For that reason, they want my species to be saved. I know how to cure them, but I need your help to do so. The will of the gods is for you to work with me in making this antivirus and healing the humans on N'ithya."

The yautja get over their shock.

"There's no way we'll work with you"

"You're just a ooman!"

"She's lying! She isn't chosen by the gods!"

"Why is she so important? She's not a member of this clan! She isn't even yautja!"

Kwei roars for silence, but they will have none of it. They're so worked up not even she can quiet them down. It's then that I feel power surge into me, the kind I felt in the gods' presence. There are cries of surprise, and I look down to see my skin glowing with a soft golden light. Bidden by some instinct I don't quite understand, I look out at the yautja and say, "_**You will follow the will of the gods.**_" Somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm as shocked as everyone else. I'm speaking in Lil'ka's voice. It has the same godly power, but it's watered-down to fit my human body. "_**I am Lil'ka, mate to Cetanu. I saved this ooman for a reason. How many times must we appear before you to make you see that she is our chosen warrior? If you do not follow our commands, you will face our wrath. Do as Paya-sain'ja instructs you to do. Cure the oomans. This is our will.**_"

The glow fades and my voice returns to normal. I find I'm not disturbed or surprised that Lil'ka directed her power and voice through me, that she spoke using me.

"Any objections?" snarls Kwei, looking at me with new respect. When no one says anything, she says, "I didn't think so."

After that, I relay instructions for making the cure. Then, we start assigning jobs for everyone to do. Half of the medics will go and gather ingredients, accompanied by hunters. Groups of healers and warriors will go to the planets on which the required ingredients can be found, get them, and return. Everyone else, including me, will stay on the clanship and prepare to make the cure. I will be in charge of organizing the process and directing everyone on what to do.

There's no objections or shouts of outrage now, but I sense a seething hatred in the gathered yautja. I'm nervous about working with all these yautja, who obviously loathe me. They might not oppose me outright, but there's no doubt in my mind they will find subtle ways to show how much I disgust them. And once the cure is done, I know some will think it means I'm of no more use, and attack me.

_Peace, little one,_ murmurs Lil'ka. _Concentrate on your task, not the yautja._

I do my best to do so, and am helped by Lil'ka's soothing presence, but the doubt remains at the back of my mind. I know I will have to watch my back. Because someone may just decide to stab it.

...

Please review! What do you think? Not bad, huh? As usual, I totally winged this chapter, and I think it's good for something written on the fly, and when I'm so tired. :D Anyway, hoped you liked it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	37. Chapter 36

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. I would also like to thank you all for your patience. I don't update as often as I'd like, mostly because I don't have a lot of time on the computer, so thanks for bearing with me. Also, sorry for the long wait for Chapter 36, but I was at my grandma's house for two weeks, and she doesn't have a computer. I'll also be going to California later this summer and there's no computer there, either. However, I will most likely have Predator: Apocalypse done by then. Scratch that-I _will_ have it done. There's not much left (sad face), and I'm probably going to CA at the end of June anyway. So, A/N aside, enjoy!

**Chapter 36 **

**-Luar-lce-**

_**A**_fter the meeting, Luar-lce went to the stage, where Paya-sain'ja was talking to Kewi and the Elders. She saw him and waved him over, inviting him onstage. He climbed up and bowed respectfully to the High Priestess and Elders, then greeted Paya-sain'ja.

"You're a brave little ooman," he said. "And strong, as well, to have Lil'ka speak through you..." He shook his head in disbelief.

Her face flushed with heat and she smiled. "The gods gave me the strength to do what I had to do," she said modestly. "Honestly, without them, I wouldn't have been able to say what I needed to say."

"The clan is going to be busy for a while," said Kwei. "Your job isn't done yet."

"I know," she replied. "I've got to organize everything here and make sure everyone is doing their job. Speaking of which," she said, turning to Luar-lce. "I want you to stay here and help lead everyone in making the cure."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go and gather what we need?" Luar-lce asked. He found that he was honored that she wanted him to have such an important job.

She nodded. "You're one of the best medics in the clan," she said. "And anyway, I trust you. I need someone I trust in charge. You know what I mean?"

Luar-lce nodded. "Yes."

"You may also want one of your warrior friends to guard your back," added Kwei. "I know you're strong, but you need someone to watch out for you. You can't guard against the whole clan by yourself."

"And there's your bad hip to think about," said Bhu'ja.

"Well...if you think I should..." said Paya-sain'ja. "Maybe I'll ask Bakuub or Yeyinde."

"Good idea," said Kwei.

"Come on, Luar-lce," said Paya-sain'ja. "Let's get everyone started."

They said goodbye to Kwei and the Elders, then walked out of the meeting hall.

"Luar-lce?" said Paya-sain'ja as they went to the medical bay. "I need your help choosing a few more medics to be in charge of making the cure. Who do you trust to do that?"

Luar-lce thought for a moment. "I'd choose Dhi'hauta, Yin'tekai, and Thar'n-dha. If you need another, perhaps Kantra."

She nodded. "Tell all of them I want them to make sure everyone's doing there job, and doing it correctly." She gave him a pained smile. "I'm afraid someone will try and sabotage the cure or something."

Luar-lce shook his head. "No one would do that, for fear of angering the gods. I'm sure no one's that stupid. I could be wrong about that, however. Still, it's a good thing you want to be prepared. What's that ooman saying: 'better safe than sorry'?"

She laughed. "That's how it goes, yes. And it's a good one for this situation."

"I agree," said Luar-lce.

The medical bay, when they reached it, was packed and full of activity. Medics were getting supplies ready and instructing the other yautja on what to do. The yautja who saw Paya-sain'ja glared at her with undisguised hatred but she didn't acknowledge it. She remained calm, with only the faintest scent of fear. Luar-lce was impressed but felt a strange desire to protect his ooman friend.

"Luar-lce, help me find the yautja you mentioned," she said, scanning the crowd. "Do you see them?"

Luar-lce looked and saw Kantra, Thar'n-dha, and Dhi'hauta in the amassed yautja, but there was no sign of Yin'tekai. He pointed them out to Paya-sain'ja and watched as she called them over. The medics came over, looking curious. Thar'n-dha, who hated having his work interrupted, looked irritated, but also keen to meet her.

"What do you need?" he asked shortly.

She swallowed nervously. "Um...I want you three to make sure everyone does their job correctly. I don't want anyone to mess up the cure. Luar-lce said you could be trusted."

Kantra looked to Luar-lce for confirmation. He nodded, then asked, "Where is Yin'tekai?"

"Going to U'sl-kwe to get K'rin plants," said Kantra. "He can't help with supervising."

"Can you three?" asked Paya-sain'ja.

Thar'n-dha shrugged. "Sure. So long as I can also do my job."

"Of course," agreed Dhi'hauta as Kantra nodded.

Paya-sain'ja sighed in relief. "Thank you. I'll let you get back to work now."

The medics left without another word. "You know," said Luar-lce, "I'm sure you'll do a great job. The oomans will be healed in no time."

She smiled. "Thanks." Her smile faded after a moment. "Luar-lce, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?" he asked, concerned.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone. I want to let everyone know myself, but...I'm not ready to do so yet."

He laid a hand on her shoulder. "You can trust me, little one." He was nervous, though. He wondered what it could possibly be.

Paya-sain'ja led him into the hallway outside the bay. She shivered, then took a deep breath. "I know what I'm going to do when my people are cured."

Luar-lce was shocked into silence. _What does she plan to do?_ he thought frantically. He remained calm, though, not wanting to upset Paya-sain'ja.

"When the humans are restored...I'm going to stay on Earth."

...

Please review! Hope you liked it and the little surprise at the end. Keep looking for new chapters, and please review! :D


	38. Chapter 37

Author Note: I do not own Predators. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing Predator: Apocalypse. And again, thanks for your patience on how long it takes me to update. I'll try to update more often, especially since we're nearing the end of the story, and I'm sure you'll all want to know what happens next and how it will end. But remember, there will also be a sequel to watch out for. :) Anyways, enjoy! :D

**Chapter 37**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**I**_ didn't think I was ever as busy as I was when preparing the medical bay's supplies to make the cure. Not long after everything was finally ready, the first yautja returned from getting some of the ingredients for the cure, and the real work began. Luckily, it was the first thing we needed in starting to make the antivirus. The good part about all the hard work was that everyone was too busy to be hostile to me. I knew it would change, but I also knew I wouldn't have to worry much about being attacked once the humans were cured. I wouldn't be with the clan much longer.

Ever since telling Luar-lce my choice, I noticed the medic avoiding me. I didn't blame him-he was probably hoping I'd choose to stay. He obviously didn't want to make the parting worse by spending more time with me. Still, I wished he'd talk to me, even if there wasn't much time to talk. Yeyinde noticed that Luar-lce was avoiding me, but I assured him nothing was wrong. I felt bad for lying-he'd be upset, too-but I wasn't ready to tell him. It was a good thing Bakuub had gone to get something we needed for the cure, because I didn't want to have to lie to him as well.

I knew I'd miss my yautja friends, but I really missed my family and human friends. I wanted to see everyone again. Sure, I loved my life with the yautja, but I knew I didn't really belong with them. I was human, and they obviously didn't want me there. Could I really live like that my whole life? No. It was better if I went back where I belonged, on Earth.

Still, part of me wondered how I could ever live a normal life after all I'd seen and done since joining the clan. I'd miss training, and learning about the yautja. And I could never tell anyone. Besides, who'd believe me?

The next time I visited the gods in my dreams, even Lil'ka, Cetanu, and Guan-nrak'ytara seemed rather sad. It was still apparent they weren't surprised by my choice-it seemed they had been expecting this.

"If that's your choice, we will respect it," said Cetanu.

"But believe it or not, the clan will miss you. Maybe not personally, but you had potential to be a great medic or High Priestess," added Lil'ka. "I'm sure you'll be great in ooman society, too."

"I hope so," I said. "I hope everything will be back to normal, especially after everything that's happened on N'ithya. I'll miss everyone, but it's time for me to go home."

They agreed with that (some too happily), but I could tell they really did have plans for me. I was glad they weren't going to try and make me stay-it was hard enough choosing to leave everything behind without them trying to keep me with the clan.

When I woke from the dream, I absently touched the thick scars on my hip, reminders of my initiation into the clan. I wondered if I had made the right choice.

"Stop thinking about it," I scolded myself. "You have to go where you belong. Anyway, there's too much work to be done for you to be doubting your choice."

I shook my head, trying to clear it, then decided to get to work. As I was going to the medical bay (I was now staying in a small room near Kwei's chambers), I ran into Da'dtou-di, who was carrying Rjet in her arms. Her expression brightened when she saw me (which only made me feel worse).

"Hello, Paya-sain'ja," she said warmly.

"Hello," I replied. "How are you?"

"Tired," she said. She frowned. "You look tired as well. Working hard?"

I nodded. "I was just about to go to the medical bay."

"Mother told me you're going to make the oomans better!" exclaimed Rjet.

I smiled-I couldn't help but like the little yautja. "That's right. But I'm not doing it all by myself."

"I would help out, but I'm busy taking care of Rjet," said Da'dtou-di apologetically.

"It's fine," I assured her. "We've got all the help we'll need."

She nodded. "You know, I'm sure you'd be a great medic." She started walking on her way. "Good luck!"

I swallowed hard. "Thanks."

The conversation having made me feel even worse, I went to the medical bay, and was soon joined by Dachande. The Elders had asked him to go to U'sl-kwe, but he'd chosen to stay behind. I suspected Bakuub has asked him to keep an eye on me, since he usually stayed around me. It was nice having him around to watch out for me (no one would want to pick a fight with the giant hunter), especially since he didn't say much. I wasn't in the mood to talk lately.

I said hello to Dachande, and got a grunt in return, as usual. When we entered the medical bay, I was called over my Yeyinde.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Look," he said, "we've got everything we need. We'll be finished soon!"

I wasn't surprised-with all the yautja we had working on the cure, it wasn't hard to believe we were already almost done. Soon enough, the infected would be human again...and I would be back on Earth.

"That's great," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Yeyinde looked skeptical at my tone, but didn't press the issue. He knew something was wrong, but didn't want to question me. Maybe he assumed it was stress?

"I'm going to get to work now," I said. As I left, I saw Yeyinde give Dachande a questioning look, but the bulky warrior just shrugged and followed me. I saw Luar-lce working nearby, but he didn't look at me. I swallowed, suddenly wishing I could talk to him, then went ot work. I tried to forget my troubles by focusing on making the antivirus, but it wasn't easy to do.

I wish I didn't have to spend the last of my time with the clan in misery, but it looked like it was going to be that way, anyway.

_If it's this bad now, just imagine how bad it'll be when you actually say goodbye to everyone_, I thought bitterly.

I wasn't looking forward to it.

...

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review!


	39. Chapter 38

Author Note: Usual disclaimers. Don't own Predators, never will (unfortunately). Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews Predator: Apocalypse. As I keep saying, we are nearing the end of this story (sad face), but remember: there **is** a sequel...which I think you'll enjoy as much as you enjoyed Predator: Apocalypse. I will not be working on the sequel of Predator: Apocalypse (which, as you know, is called Alliance of the Gods) until the two stories I'll be working on after Predator: Apocalypse are up and have a few chapters each. One is an Aliens/Predator story, Ember, which, if you read the one-shot (Dreaming of Freedom) is about Ember, a yautja-xenomorph-human creature and her friend, Lar'ja-thwei. The other is my first crossover-Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Rosario + Vampire, titled Half-Blood Monsters. Please check these stories out and review! But first, enjoy this chapter of Predator: Apocalypse! :3

**Chapter 38**

**-Yeyinde-**

_**T**_here was something wrong with Luar-lce and Paya-sain'ja. It was becoming a thorn in his side. Had they fought? Or was it something more serious? He told Bakuub there wasn't something right between them, but Bakuub decided to leave them to work it out. He seemed just as confused as Yeyinde. Still, Yeyinde wanted to know what was wrong with them-especially since they both seemed so sad. Paya-sain'ja seemed to have lost her usual energy and rarely smiled. The change had come so fast, it was bizarre to Yeyinde. Gods, it was driving him insane!

He kept an eye on Paya-sain'ja as they worked. The cure, to everyone's surprise, was easy to make, despite the complicated instructions. The only thing that took a long time with making it was the quantity they needed to cure all the humans. Despite that, the simplicity of the cure made the amount of the products grow fast. Especially with everyone working so hard on it.

The were nearly finished when Yeyinde pulled a tired Paya-sain'ja aside to finally ask her what was going on.

"What is it, Yeyinde?" she asked with a yawn. "I need to work."

"It's almost done," he said dismissively, getting her attention with his short tone. "Tell me something-what has been wrong with you and Luar-lce lately? I wasn't going to say anything, but you're upset about something, and so is he."

She looked down at the floor. "I...I was going to tell you and Bakuub later..."

"Why can't you tell us now? Don't you trust us?" demanded Yeyinde. He knew he was being harsh with her, but her secrecy-and the fact that she wouldn't tell him and Bakuub something important-was making him edgy.

Paya-sain'ja was startled by his anger. "I...I do trust you...but..." she sounded like she was about to cry. "I'm just not ready to tell you yet. It's difficult,Yeyinde. Please...I'm sorry."

He tilted her face up and was shocked to find that she _was_ crying. Releasing her face, he said , "I shouldn't have lost my temper. Whatever it is, you can tell us. Just...do so when you're ready." Turning away from her, he added, "Don't forget to tell us whatever it is. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed. She surprised him by hugging him. Hugs weren't a yautja custom, but he found he liked it. "Thank you for understanding. I'll tell you and Bakuub as soon as the humans are cured."

"Fine," said Yeyinde.

He watched her go back into the medical bay. She was still crying, but she looked happy. Probably because he'd apologized and let her wait to tell him.

"What was that about?" asked Bakuub, standing in the entrance to the medical bay.

"I asked her what was wrong," said Yeyinde simply.

Bakuub made a disapproving noise in his throat. "And?"

"She said she would tell us when the oomans are cured," said Yeyinde. "At the rate the cure is being made, it won't be long."

"I wonder what's so important she feels it has to be a secret?" said Bakuub, looking into the bay. He clicked his mandibles thoughtfully, then shook his head. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"Yes...I guess so."

...

Please review! Sorry it's so short, but it really is more of a filler, and to get Yeyinde/Bakuub's thoughts across. There's only going to be a couple more chapters, unfortunately...so, read on! :'D


	40. Chapter 39

Author Note: Don't own Predators. Never will. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Welcome to the second-to-last chapter of Predator: Apocalypse! This really is bittersweet for me, ending the story I've been working on so hard for so long. I'm glad I've actually finished a story for once...but I'll miss it. At least we all have a sequel to look forward to, huh? Enjoy!

**Chapter 39**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_**J**_ust as I'd thought, the antivirus was finished in no time at all. The doses were stored in metal devices about the size of my fist. The devices would be dropped on Earth, where they'd release the colorless, odorless gas containing the cure into the air. The infected would breathe it in...and become human again.

As soon as the last of the cure was stored, the ship began the journey to Earth. The clanship was surprisingly close to my home planet, so it wouldn't take long at all to get there. Once I was done working, I went to my small, cozy room to sleep while the ship flew to Earth.

I wasn't surprised to find myself standing with the gods in their enormous, beautiful hall. I bowed, then rose when Cetanu told me to.

"You've done well, little ooman," he said. "We owe you our thanks."

I looked up at him, surprised. "You do?"

"Of course," said his mate, Lil'ka, with a yautja smile. "You haven't just saved your own people, but ours as well. Even if they don't know they _are_ our people anymore."

"I just did what I had to do," I said. I paused, then asked, "Did I make the right choice?"

"In what? Returning to your home planet?" asked Cetanu.

I nodded, suddenly unable to speak.

"It was your choice to make," said Cetanu. "And if that's what you choose, then it was the right choice for you."

"But what about everyone else?" I asked. "I don't think they'd understand. I love them and the clan, but...I need to go home."

Lil'ka shocked me by approaching me, putting a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Paya-sain'ja, They'll understand. I'm sure they love you as much as you love them. They will accept your choice." She smiled at me. "There's nothing to worry about."

"And don't forget," added Guan-nrak'ytara, "That I will send you dreams that will allow you to speak to us and your friends while you're on N'ithya. You'll see them again. Don't feel guilty."

"Thank you all," I said. "I really will miss living in the clan. But I need to go where I belong."

"Where you belong?" said Cetanu, shocked. "Little one, you belong in this clan, just like any of the yautja born into it."

"I...I do?"

"Of course," said the yautja god. His golden eyes were stern but kind. "You may be ooman, but you belong in this clan, no matter what the mortal yautja have to say about it."

"T-thank you," I said. "That means a lot to me."

He nodded at me. "I know it does. And I mean every word."

My thoughts were torn. I didn't know what to think. Once again, I felt doubt. I hoped I was making the right choice. I said goodbye to the gods as the dream faded and I awoke to someone knocking on the door.

I got up, feeling refreshed after getting some sleep. Opening the door, I saw the Elders and Kwei standing there.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We have arrived at N'ithya," said Bhu'ja in an uncharacterisically grave tone. "Come-we are about to release the cure."

I nodded and followed them to the Elders' chamber, which had a viewing device. It was set to a city on Earth, my home city.

"That's my home!" I cried, gazing at the hologram.

Omaha was a wreck. Buildings had fires burning, broken windows, and holes in the walls and roofs. But worst of all was my first look at the infected people. It was something out of a horror movie, and with the wounds the zombies had, it wasn't hard to see why Bakuub thought they were actually dead. Their blood was black and the only sound they made was a harsh moan. There was no intelligence in their expressions, only an animalistic bloodlust.

"Yes," said Bhu'ja after a moment of silence. "This is where Bakuub found you." He pointed to the hologram with a claw. "The cure is being dropped in the city."

The devices were, indeed, dropping into Omaha. As soon as they hit the ground, they opened and released the antivirus. Even as I watched, the zombies started breathing it in, and almost immediately, they started to heal. Wounds healed, the pasty color of their skin returned to their healthy shades, their breathing became less harsh.

"It will take some time for them all to be cured," said Kwei, "and for them to come to terms with what happened." she turned to me. "But they're finally going to be human again."

I smiled, the first genuine smile I'd had in a while. "I'd like to go to Earth when everything's back to normal there."

"I think that can be arranged," said Bhu'ja. He sounded casual, but he seemed troubled.

I tried to ignore his look and instead watched the hologram.

I'd soon be home.

...

Please review! One more chapter and that's it for Predator: Apocalypse! Read on!


	41. Chapter 40

Author Note: Don't own Predators and never will. So, this is the FINAL CHAPTER of Predator: Apocalypse. I'm so sad, yet so proud. And this isn't really goodbye, you know! There's gonna be a sequel, so you don't have to say goodbye to your favorite characters yet. Be on the lookout for the sequel, which won't be around until my next stories are up and going. It's going to be great! Enjoy!

**Chapter 40**

**-Bakuub-**

_Several Earth months later..._

_**B**_akuub took his ship with Paya-sain'ja and his hunting party (along with Luar-lce) down to N'ithya, landing outside Paya-sain'ja's home city. She had waited for months, so the oomans could rebuild and become normal again. As I turned out, she didn't completely reveal her secret when her people were healed. She had simply told them that she had decided what she was going to do when the oomans were healed.

From how Luar-lce was acting, Bakuub concluded that she wasn't going to be living with them anymore.

He tried not to feel sad. At least Paya-sain'ja would be happy, and she'd be home, right? Still, he couldn't believe she was leaving them, and leaving the clan behind. He'd been confident that she would be staying, but...she wasn't. He chose not to act any differently around her, like Luar-lce. She would tell them when they were on N'ithya.

They now stood outside on N'ithya. Paya-sain'ja gazed out at the city, looking content...yet sad.

"I'm going to miss everyone," she murmured. It was obviously not supposed to be heard by the yautja, but they were listening, and knew she was talking about them. "But this is what I want."

Bakuub exchanged a glance with Yeyinde. He looked like he was about to roar with rage and frusteration.

After what seemed like an eternity, Paya-sain'ja finally turned back to them and smiled. Bakuub wondered how she could smile at a time like this.

"I've finally decided what I'm going to do," she said.

Luar-lce interruped her. "Yes, you're going to leave us and live with the oomans," he snarled. "Just say it so we can leave."

She looked hurt. "Luar-lce..." she said. "I'm not leaving you all. I'm staying with the clan."

Bakuub, Yeyinde, and Luar-lce all let out exclaimations of surprise.

"But...you told me..." said Luar-lce.

"I know," she said. "But I've been thinking. And I've decided that this is my new home. How can I possibly go back to being human after living with yautja? And anyway, I'd miss you all!"

"But what about your family? And ooman friends?" asked Yeyinde.

Her smile became sad. "The thing is...I had already accepted that I'd never see them again. I don't think I could go through something like that by leaving you. I know they'll miss me...but I have already decided that I don't have to mourne them anymore. I can live in the clan with no regrets."

"So you're really staying?" said Bakuub, finally getting over his shock.

"I really am," she said. "I'm sorry I made you all think I was leaving you. But the clan is my home now. And you all are my family. I can't leave you now." She smiled and started walking to the ship. "Let's go home."

...

Please review! So, did you like the ending? How about the surprise, with Paya-sain'ja choosing the yautja over Earth? I hope you liked the end. Well...it's not really the end, but still. You know what I mean. Tell me what you think, please! And if you have any ideas for the sequel, please share them! Thanks for reading everyone! :D


	42. Epilogue

Author Note: I do not own Predators. I know I said there's gonna be a sequel, and there is, and I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to keep my promise and freaking write it. But I was in California for a month and once I got back to school I was way more busy than expected and hardly even have time to write the three stories I've got going now, much less four. Now, that doesn't mean that I'm not ever going to do Alliance of the Gods-it just means that it's going to take a bit of time and you won't get updates as regularly as you'd (or I'd) like to. Just so you know, I am working on another AVP Fic called Ember, if you wanna read more AVP stuff from me. That story is going really well. It has a lot of views and so far, it has 52 reviews! That's more than I got from Predator: Apocalypse when it had 16 chapters! Whew. Anyways, I've decided to write an Epilogue for you, as an in-between for Predator: Apocalypse and Alliance of the Gods. It's also to give you all a little hint as to what's coming in the new story. Not only that but I really care about my awesome readers and want to give you more of the story to hold you off till I get Alliance of the Gods going. My freaking long rambling aside, enjoy!

**Epilogue**

**-Paya-sain'ja-**

_I stood at the bridge of the ship in front of the wall of glass that let me look out into the deep black of space. My eyes were closed, and I was letting myself relax after a long day of training. Ever since deciding to stay with the yautja, Kwei had taken me on as her apprentice, to train me as the next High Priestess. _

_There were other priests and apprentices, and they all hated me. They each had had a shot at becoming the next High Priest or Priestess, but with me an my special connection to the gods, they had lost that chance. Now, there was no way anyone but me would take the role after Kwei. Cetanu had made his choice clear to all of the priests, but that didn't mean they had to like it. He told me I would have to prove myself worthy of holding the title-something all high-ranking yautja had to deal with. Still, he said I probably wouldn't have to fight-defeating a cripple in a match for power wasn't honorable. They would have to find other ways to dethrone my to-be position._

_"Hello, Paya-sain'ja," came a familiar voice._

_I opened my real and synthetic eyes and smiled at the newcomer-Gry'sui-bpe, an Elder. He had been the second-oldest Elder when I'd first come to the clan, but after Bhu'ja's death (still a wound in my heart, even after four years), he had become the chief Elder. He'd been against my joining the clan, but after me choosing the yautja over my own race and home, he seemed to finally respect me. We had become close these past years._

_I dipped my head in a nod, my now-long hair (braided into my own beaded dreadlocks) sliding over my back and shoulders. "Hi, Gry'sui-bpe."_

_The brown-blotched yautja stood by me and gazed off into space-literally. "What are you thinking?" he asked._

_"Oh, nothing," I said honestly. "I'm just relaxing for a moment."_

_He acknowledged this statement with a grunt, which made me smile. I can't explain why, but his gruff personality was funny at times. Not so funny at others, such as when I was in trouble with him._

_We stood in silence for a long moment. I was about to say something when someone else came into the bridge-my old friend and former teacher, Bakuub. He again reminded me painfully of how much I missed Yeyinde, who had become leader of his own pack and was hardly ever around anymore._

_I raised a hand in greeting, and he mirrored my action, shaking my shoulder when he reached me. Bakuub then greeted Gry'sui-bpe, who said goodbye and left, probably to let us talk._

_"How are you?" asked Bakuub. "I haven't seen you in a while."_

_This, sadly, was true. Between my training and his hunting, we hardly ever had time to talk. _

_"Oh, I'm fine," I said. "How are you and Dhi'ki-de?"_

_He chuckled. "We're doing well. So is Sain'ja." _

_Sain'ja was their young daughter, whom they'd named after me. _

_"And Ikthala?" I asked, referring to their now-teenage son._

_"His training is going well," he said. "He'll be a great hunter, someday."_

_I smiled. "I'm sure he will be."_

_We were quiet for a long moment, until Bakuub broke the silence by asking, "Do you ever regret your choice, Paya-sain'ja?"_

_I was startled by the question. Did I regret joining the clan when I could have gone home? _

_"No," I said firmly. "I never have, and I doubt I ever will. Why?"_

_"No reason." Bakuub himself didn't seem to know why he'd asked. "I was just wondering if you ever miss N'ithya."_

_I looked away. "Of course I do. But this is my home now, and has been for ten years. I'll never regret my decision, nor will I leave."_

_"Good. I'm glad you're happy."_

_So that's what prompted the strange question. My happiness. _

_To be honest, I was happier living with the yautja than I could ever remember being. Yes, on Earth I had been happy for the most part, but here...I felt so alive. The clan was definately the best thing that had ever happened to me, and despite the terrible circumstances that brought me here, I never once regretted it. _

_"How's your priestess training? Have you heard anything from the gods?"asked Bakuub._

_I frowned at the mention of the gods. "That's the strange part. It's like the gods are busy with something. When they talk to me, it's always like they're distracted." I shook my head, confused. "I can tell something bad it happening or going to happen but they're not saying anything. I suppose they know what they're doing and if they need me they'll tell me. But still..." my voice trailed off into uncertainty._

_Bakuub seemed troubled by this news. "If they haven't said anything, maybe it doesn't have to do with us," he guessed. "It's not our place to judge how the gods handle things."_

_"That's almost exactly what Kwei said," I told Bakuub, which made him smile in that strange yautja way._

_We chatted for a few minutes before Bakuub left to go see his mate and daughter. When he did, my content smile faded. What was going on with the gods? Was there going to be trouble soon? _

_I really hoped it was nothing. After what I'd gone through with the virus that turned humans into zombies, I really didn't need another crazy adventure like that. Then I told myself to snap out of it. Nothing worse than that could ever happen...right?_

_..._

**-The Gods-**

_Cetanu gazed solemnly at the young human priestess from the realm of the gods. The girl (no, she wasn't a girl anymore, but a full-grown human female) was clearly disturbed by their distant behavior. He almost wanted to break the silence then and there but his mate's hand on his arm stopped him._

_"We can't tell her," said Lil'ka. "It doesn't have to do with her, the yauta, or the humans. This is the Hish's problem and they must solve it."_

_"Yes, but if the disease spreads..." began Cetanu, but Lil'ka cut him off._

_"If somehow it reaches the yautja, we will then tell them," she assured him. She looked down at Paya-sain'ja. "You know what will happen if the Hish and yautja meet again. No, it's better we don't even mention them to Paya-sain'ja. They're better off not knowing."_

_"I suppose you're right," said Cetanu._

_Still, he wondered..._

_..._

Please review! So, what did you think? I liked writing this, so I sure hope you liked reading it.

Question: Favorite Predator: Apocalypse character?

My answer: Luar-lce. He's such a great character to write about :3

Leave your answer in a review!

Oh, and for any Transformers fans out there reading this...Please visit my profile and vote on my poll. Autobot, Decepticon, or Both?


End file.
